Cute Little Protectors
by poppinmushroom
Summary: Given a direct order from the Godaime, she found herself to become a single mother of ten toddlers. What would be her life as she remained oblivious that these toddlers are in fact the infamous s-criminals, Akatsukis! And title says all!
1. Formula Trouble

**Title: **Cute Little Protectors

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

**Summary: **Status: Single, with ten kids. What happens to her life when she was given the permanent mission to adopt all of them? Simple Reminder: Don't mess with an unknown formula, or you will pay the price... The title says it all! Pairings change due to development.

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, only this plot...

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

**Prologue:** Formula Trouble

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

Nine shadowy figures stood before each finger of a rock sculpture. All were dressed up in a black cloak, with red clouds. Only through their different eyes and body builds could they be distinguished from each other. Amongst them was the leader, who possessed the Rinnengan. He started the meeting.

"I expect that all of you have devised a plan on how we can capture the Kyuubi," the leader said, with the voice of a real authority.

Some nodded, and some just shook their heads for an answer. The only woman there did neither, as the statement wasn't directed at her.

"I see..." the leader concluded. "Amongst all of you, I would like to hear first from our elite, Uchiha. Next, from Sasori and Zetsu. Then, from Kakuzu, Kisame, and lastly, the both of you... Hidan and Deidara" he said, sarcastically at the end.

All nodded.

"It-" The elite Uchiha started, but he was cut off by the mischievous underling of the group as he crashed into the room...

*BAM*

"Tobi hurt" the childish masked man whined as he scratched the back of his head.

"Tobi!" the long haired man with sapphire eyes said angrily.

"Deidara-senpai!" he replied as he jumped to the person's side. "Look," he searched for something under his cloak, and grabbed a small tube of green substance.

"And what would that be, un?" Deidara asked.

"Tobi has his assignment! Tobi wants to report!" he said enthusiastically.

The leader nodded in approval.

"Damn, always making special allowances for a fucking kid" the pink eyed man said.

"Tobi stole this from Orochimaru-ex-senpai's lab! This formula is said to destroy an entire village, consuming it with wild fire that can't be extinguished!" he reported.

"I see..." the leader responded, while some fidgeted, especially Deidara and the pink eyed man.

"Let me have it, un" Deidra commanded, as he reached for the tube. "You're reckless! You might drop it!"

The two of them started to have a tug-of-war with the deadly formula.

"Deidara-senpai, Tobi wants you to do your own assignment, and not steal Tobi's!" Tobi begged, gritting his teeth.

"What the? I'm not stealing your assignment at all!" Deidara defended.

"Then tell Tobi that you did your assignment!"

"..." Deidara looked upward, feeling a little defeated.

"See! Tobi is correct" Tobi said, grinning.

"Shut the hell up!" Deidara cursed. "I'm confiscating this for now! Tell me, what would happen if you suddenly dropped this, un?" Deidara clarified.

The two continued on, gripping and pulling the glass test tube toward them in turns. Deidara tried to focus all his chakra on his hands, which resulted in him winning again, tugging the tube closer.

The other shadowed men and woman just watched the two bickering idiots, all trying to decide who should be the one to be blamed when something bad happened, or who should be capable of handling the formula.

"Hey Kisame, who do you bet would win? Kakuzu chatted.

"The kid" the largely built man answered.

"Fuck you! Why the hell did you say something like that?" the pink eyed man cursed. "Put it on me" he said, also placing his bet.

And so the others bet as well. A few minutes later, Deidara was announced as the winner. Tobi then bit Deidara's arm to release his hold.

"Damn you!" Deidara shrieked angrily.

"U-um... D-Deidara-senpai, where is the tube?" Tobi stuttered.

"Fuck all of you!" the pink eyed man cursed, as his eyes looked down at the ground.

A few sighs echoed in the room, as they all noticed that the tube was still in good condition...

*Crack*

*Crack*

*Crack*

Everyone came froze as little cracks were heard. Green gas spread through the whole place. Everyone started coughing from the green smoke.

"Wasn't this supposed to be some sort of explosive?" the female asked.

"Tobi, where the hell did you get this really, un?" Deidara asked, still coughing.

"Well, Tobi got it from one of the abandoned labs, and that formula was deeply located in the... Botched Room?" Tobi answered honestly.

"FUCK!" the pink eyed man said, along with some others, who cursed as well. "What the hell is a Botched Room?" he added, which made the others form an 'is-he-that-stupid?' look.

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

Ten shinobis of the Hidden Village of Leaf were standing outside, the pink haired kunoichi in front. "This is the place where the spy reported as one of the Akatsuki's hideouts" she said, as she stopped beyond a large boulder.

"Get ready" she commanded. She focused all her chakra to her fist as she run towards the huge boulder blocking the cave. "Here goes!" Her fist slammed the boulder, and it began to crack and fall into pieces.

All other nine shinobis came up beside her, walking into the cleared space...

...

...

...There was nothing...

...

...

Only a piece of the broken tube, and also the enormous sculpture of a twelve eyed head, with two hands held in front of it, was visible.

"There's nothing here" one of the tall men observed.

A chocolate brown haired guy went in front, and knelt down to the floor. "There's no chakra trace."

The pink haired kunoichi bit her thumb. "We missed them, tsk" she said agitatedly. "Let's head back."

"Hai!" all the men answered.

All of them started sprinting from tree to tree as they head back to their village. The pink haired kunoichi was in front, leading all the older men in her team.

Her emerald eyes looked to what was ahead... She then took ahold of her holster, and she grabbed out one kunai to prepare... Without a word, all her team members grabbed their weapons.

"Everyone..." the pink haired kunoichi whispered as she sped ahead.

_**To be continued...**_

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

Hope you like the story so far... Please do _review_!


	2. Adoption

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto, only this plot :)

**A/N:** I finally found someone who was willing to be my BETA! And I would be foreverly greatful to luvsanime02! Thank You :D  
><strong><br>Reminders: **Characters are OOC, so... you have been** WARNED****!**

**URGENT REQUEST****: **Please answer two simple questions. This has something to do with the progress of the story... so please take the time to answer :) Since I don't know how to set up a poll on my profile, please put it in a review. I would be the one to tally it when the voting is over :)

1.) "Given all the boys in Naruto, rank your three favorite males." (Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Gai, Gaara, Kankuro, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Haku, Suigetsu, and Juugo)

2.) "Given all the male Akatsuki members, rank your three favorites." (Tobi = Madara, also included)

And do indicate the rank they have. Thank you!

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**Chapter 1: Adoption**

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**RECAP**

All of them started sprinting from tree to tree as they head back to their village. The pink haired kunoichi was in front, leading all the older men in her team.

Her emerald eyes looked to what was ahead... She then took ahold of her holster, and she grabbed out one kunai to prepare... Without a word, all her team members grabbed their weapons.

"Everyone..." the pink haired kunoichi whispered as she sped ahead.

**End of RECAP**

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

As soon as the group reached the clearing... Every one of them stared in disbelief at what they saw. They all returned their weapons back to their pouches, and the pink haired kunoichi rushed to one of the figures.

"Kyaaa!" the pink haired kunoichi squealed, as she knelt down and grabbed one of the ten, cute, little figures.

"Haruno-san?" one of the raven haired men in the group called.

"Yes?" she answered stoically.

"Isn't it a little bit strange... for these toddlers... Well, to be here?" the man assessed cautiously.

"True, but I can't sense any danger. Do you?" she asked back, with a strain of irritation in her last few words.

Everyone shook their heads for an answer. "Then, it's alright" she said, as all the men sweat dropped as soon as the kunoichi cuddled again with the toddler.

They all remembered the time their team was established, and Haruno-san was appointed as the leader. She never once lost her aura of authority. Also, the fact that it was known that she was likely the second strongest shinobi in their village, after the Fifth Hokage, made the group usually tense around her. Right now, she'd lowered her aura and become motherly, cuddling with the toddlers. Looking at her like that, all sighed in defeat, since it was a rare chance to see one of the few famous, single kunoichi in the village be that kind of loving and relaxed, especially ever since the top five hidden villages had declared a state of war.

"Why are you here alone, little ones?" she cooed at the little blue haired toddler in her arms. In return, the toddler just stared back in answer.

They were all dressed in black, either a short with shirts on for the males, and a dress for the only female. The most amusing thing was that all of them had blank black and red cloud nametags, and on the back of each one could be found a simple reminder of each toddler's names and such.

"Grab one. We're bringing them back to Konoha" she ordered.

All of the men grabbed one toddler each without complaint, and then proceeded back to their village.

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

As the whole team reached their village, they went straight to report back to their Hokage, whose office was at the heart of the village.

They met someone as soon as the team arrived at the office door.

"Sakura..." a black haired woman carrying a pig in her arms appeared, eyeing all the team members to what they had brought back with them.

"Shizune-san" Sakura greeted back with a smile.

"Isn't that...?" Shizune said, looking at the ten toddlers, but was cut off.

"Is that you, Sakura?" someone behind the office door shouted.

"Hai!" Sakura answered. She went to Shizune, and she handed her the blue haired toddler. She went inside, leaving her team and the toddlers outside with Shizune and Tonton.

"Tsunade-shishou" Sakura greeted.

"Welcome back. I hope you have good news to report" the blonde haired woman answered.

Sakura shook her head. "The information we got from the spy seem to be flawed. We didn't see Akatsuki at the premise."

The blonde haired woman groaned at the report she received. She started massaging her temple to calm herself...

...

...

...A small, angelic chuckle was heard...

...

...

"Sakura..." The blonde venomously called the pink haired kunoichi, which made her flinch.

"Ah! Yes" Sakura started. "On our way back, we happened to stumble upon these cute little toddlers..." She trailed off, then continued. "...And it seems to be they're orphans from the war, and so I decided to bring them all back here" she replied nervously.

"Them?" Tsunade stressed the word, and asked, as a murderous aura filled the room, "Didn't I tell you not to adopt ANY SORT of kindness during missions?"

"Well, yes, but-" Sakura tried to reason.

"Bring them all in here!" Tsunade commanded to the people outside.

One by one, every team member, including Shizune, brought the toddlers in with them, all gulping about what would happen next with an enraged Hokage.

Tsunade gave a large sigh, and a black aura engulfed the blonde woman. "Sakura... do you know what this means?"

"Hai!" She looked at the blonde Hokage nervously.

...

...

...

Everyone in the room stiffened as the silence prolonged.

...

...

The blonde Hokage jumped up with joy, hugging the pink haired kunoichi, who was stunned at her mentor's reaction. The murderous aura changed to a genuinely happy aura. "Tsunade-shishou?" she asked, surprised.

"Shizune! Bring the most exquisite sake in the village here, now! We're going to celebrate!" the blonde haired Hokage ordered happily.

"H-hai!" Shizune stumbled as she gave the toddler in her arms to the nearest man, and went outside to fetch the sake.

"Sakura, I'm so proud of you!" Tsunade squealed, as she tightened her grasp on Sakura, making the pink haired kunoichi lose her color.

"U-um... Thank you?" Sakura asked under her breath.

"I have waited sooo long to have grandchildren! And here you are, an angel sent by the heavens to bring these cute little ones!" Tsunade said, finally releasing Sakura.

Tsunade squealed again as she snatched the blue haired toddler from the other man, and Sakura tried to regain her breath.

"Tsunade-sama... But, these children aren't mine" Sakura said, trying to reason with and calm her mentor after regaining her breath.

"I am ordering you to adopt these children! And this will be your permanent mission, to take care of my grandchildren!" Tsunade ordered as she giggled.

"W-what?" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief.

"You. Heard. Me. Or do you want me to repeat it again?" Tsunade fired back.

"N-N-NO! You don't have to trouble yourself, shishou... I would be glad to a-a-a..." she stuttered.

"You would be glad to what? Sa-ku-ra" Tsunade asked evilly, even though she already knew what the kunoichi's answer was.

"...To adopt them..." she whispered back, loud enough to be heard by the blonde Hokage.

Tsunade squealed again, as she grabbed Sakura with her free arm in a TIGHT embrace.

Sakura's complexion paled at the thought of the new permanent mission she had just received. Slowly, darkness dimmed her sight...

Meanwhile, for the little toddlers, sparkles reflected in their eyes...

_**To be continued...**_

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**Preview:** Each of the toddlers will be introduced, although I have this huge hunch that you guys already know who they are... So anyway, it will be their first introduction with one another... Lullaby...

**Simple Reminder****:** Please do leave a little review! Thank You! :)


	3. Lullaby

**Disclaimer****: **Don't own Naruto, only this plot :)

**Reminders:**

1.) The characters are OOC, so... you have been **WARNED****!**

2.)

a.) Words after: - baby names and info

b.) (...) - translation of the baby talk

c.) [...] - inner Sakura

d.) _'italicized__ words'_- inner thoughts

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**Chapter 2: Lullaby**

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

*****RECAP*******  
><strong>  
>"I am ordering you to adopt these children! And this will be your permanent mission, to take care of my grandchildren!" Tsunade ordered as she giggled.<p>

"W-what?" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief.

"You. Heard. Me. Or do you want me to repeat it again?" Tsunade fired back.

"N-N-NO! You don't have to trouble yourself, shishou... I would be glad to a-a-a..." she stuttered.

"You would be glad to what? Sa-ku-ra" Tsunade asked evilly, even though she already knew what the kunoichi's answer was.

"...To adopt them..." she whispered back, loud enough to be heard by the blonde Hokage.

Tsunade squealed again, as she grabbed Sakura with her free arm in a TIGHT embrace.

Sakura's complexion paled at the thought of the new permanent mission she had just received. Slowly, darkness dimmed her sight...

Meanwhile, for the little toddlers, sparkles reflected in their eyes...

*****End of RECAP*****

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

After fainting in the blonde haired Hokage's 'hug of death', the pink haired kunoichi was settled down first in one of the corners of the Hokage's office. The Hokage, and the other team members and Shizune, were dragged into the celebrating of the Hokage, who would finally be a grandmother of ten toddlers. Then, all other shinobis and kunoichis who would report later that day were delayed, for they were also dragged to the celebration party. No one dared to decline the offer, since it would be a matter of life and death, knowing their Hokage.

Later that day, when everyone was drunk, or to be more precise, when the sake was all gone from the bottles, the Hokage finally ended the little celebration. Before the Hokage ordered some of the remaining not drunk shinobis to escort Sakura, she kissed her soon to be grandchildren on the cheeks. The pink haired kunoichi was finally transferred immediately to her home, along with her somewhat to be children.

* * *

><p><span>At Sakura's <span>apartment...

"Ew... dat heg kis mei, un" (Ew... that hag kissed me, un.) the blond complained, trying to wipe the invisible kiss mark from his cheek.

"Tobi love kis. Tobi wan mor" (Tobi love kisses. Tobi wants more.) the masked toddler happily wished loudly.

"Fuk! Yor ol lockee! Wei mi dei onel on wid dei fuken kis mar?" (Fuck! You're all lucky! Why am I the only one with the fucking kiss mark?) the pink eyed toddler cursed, pointing at the red lip mark on his forehead.

The blue haired baby chuckled, the onyx eyed one remained indifferent from the others, the red haired, the black and white skinned toddler, and the stitched baby looked around calmly trying to settle into their new home, while the longer red haired one and the blue haired toddler looked at the group with 'what-the-heck-are-you-all-doing?' looks.

The pink haired kunoichi shuffled under her white bedcover.

_'Shit! Head hurts..._' she cursed, as she tried to calm herself and ease her throbbing headache. She then caught little angelic murmurs at her side.

"Fuk! Wee te el arr wee eer agen?" (Fuck! Why the hell are we here again?) the pink eyed toddler whined.

"Ilens" (Silence.) a cold tone came from the long red haired toddler, along with a hint of relief, since the group started to finally remember the reason why they were all there.

All of the other toddlers looked at the long red haired one silently in respect.

"Mmber, wee arr eer to gaderr inpo… to detroy kunuha, nn to et te Kyibei" (Remember, we are here to gather information... to destroy Konoha, and to get the Kyuubi) the blue haired girl toddler reminded the others, to which they only nodded.

...

...

...

Two heads then finally snapped towards the masked toddler, both flaring with anger.

Breaking the silence... "Dis yu folt, un, idit Tobi!" (This is your fault, un, idiot Tobi!) the blond accused, as he pointed at the masked baby.

"Hel ye! Wi wudent bei in this sitoaton!" (Hell yeah! We wouldn't be in this situation!) the pink eyed toddler added.

"Tobi diden wa- Waahh!" (Tobi didn't wa- Waahh!) the masked toddler cried, when the pink eyed toddler launched himself at him.

"Arrgh" Sakura grumbled, when the sudden outburst of the masked toddler made her headache throb again. The toddlers stopped grunting as well, and all eyes looked at the fair maiden beside their crib, who shifted her head to look at them.

...

*Stare*

...

*Sweat drop*

...

*Fidget*

...

"Ak bebei-ike" (Act baby-like.) the black and white toddler commented, which the others complied with seconds later.

The blond and the pink eyed toddlers started playing tug of war, with the masked toddler in the middle. The red haired and the onyx eyed toddlers pretended to sleep, while cuddling with one another. The blue skinned toddler sucked comfortably on his baby formula. The black and white skinned and the stitched baby played with their rattles, while the only girl hugged the longer red haired toddler as if he was the only plush toy around, which he was not. There were a lot of toys scattered in the humongous crib prepared for them.

The emerald eyed kunoichi stared at the ten toddlers beside her bed. She smiled, seeing that all the toddlers were comfortable and seemed to be close, which would be less hassle when taking care of them.

She rolled to her side, and sat before the crib. She reached out like she was going to grab one of the toddlers. All the toddlers fidgeted, and looked intently as the pink haired kunoichi's hand got nearer to their territory.

"U... o... tubol! Wat dow wi dow?" (Uh... oh... trouble! What do we do?) the long blond haired toddler panicked.

"Tey til" (Stay still.) the red haired one commanded in a small whisper, still pretending to be asleep.

"Puk!" (Fuck!) the pink eyed one cursed under his breath when he was the chosen among the other toddlers to be grabbed.

The kunoichi cradled the toddler in her arms. She made him sit on her lap, bringing him face-to-face with her. She ruffled the gray hair from its straight back style, making it messy, which the kunoichi thought amusing.

"Who are you, little one?" she asked softly, as she assisted the toddler to his feet on her lap.

"Dan!" (Hidan!) the pink eyed toddler answered, which made the pink haired kunoichi even more amused, while the others made 'What-the-hell? Are-you-that-stupid? You're-supposed-to-be-a-brainless-child,-and-not-answer!' looks.

When Hidan glanced back from the others, finally realizing the dangerous move he just made, he tried to swallow some air, cursing himself, and trying not to make the kunoichi who held him any more suspicious.

"Hello..." she smiled back, which made the pink eyed toddler look at her once more, "I'll be your 'fucking' mother" she said softly and motherly, while still stressing the quoted word.

All of the other toddlers snapped their heads back, and looked at their soon to be adopted mother with 'What-the?... Are-you-serious?' looks.

The pink haired kunoichi felt the sudden stiffness of the toddler in her hands, as well as the other toddlers in the crib. "Gomen ne... This is all sudden for me" she apologized.

"Well then..." trying to change the mood "I'm Sa-ku-ra kaa-san, or Ma-ma" she introduced to the toddlers. "Now, let's see your tags" she smiled.

She grabbed the tag of the first toddler, which was the pink eyed one: 'Dan.' 'Religious, yet loves curses.' stated the back. "Okay..." [Why the hell would it say curses? He's still a child! And why religious? Did his parents' ideals rub off on him? Her inner self appeared beside her.] D_on't ask m__e_ Sakura replied to her inner self.

She then placed back Dan back in the crib, then grabbed ahold of the masked toddler: 'Tobi.' 'Loves candies and being childish.' "Weird... but okay." [Why the hell is 'childish' on there, when this child is, well, a 'child'! Of course he would be childish! Sakura's inner self was fuming] _...Pl__ease don't ask questions that I don't even know the answer __to_ Sakura pleaded, trying to soothe her headache.

She then grabbed ahold of the blue colored baby: 'Kisa.' 'Loves to drink.' _G__lad that __he's __norm__al_ Sakura sighed. [Who's normal? He doesn't even look alright! He's blue! Inner Sakura pointed out.]

She then grabbed the black and white colored toddler: 'Zet.' 'Loves plants and veggies.' She chuckled and nodded, knowing that the child started being a vegetarian at an early age, and she really agreed as a professional medic that this child would be healthy for years to come. And, in response, Zetsu curiously looked at her, wondering on what she was thinking so deeply.

She then grabbed ahold of the stitched baby. She greatly pitied the baby, which was evident in her emerald eyes. _Poor child, I think the war caused him these injuries._ She trailed her hands on the stitches on Kakuzu's body, which made him shiver at the gentle touch. [Ne, Saku-chan, I wonder, could you do something for him? Inner Sakura asked.]

Relieving herself of the pity she had concerning the child, she started to continue with what she was doing: 'Kaku.' 'Money.' O_kay... weird, having __almost __the same syllable __as__ sensei__…_ ["Oh... Saku-chan, you better give him some money" Inner Sakura said, with teary eyes.]

She then grabbed the blond: 'Dei.' 'Loves clay.' O_h... how cute__.__H__is talents __have__ already manifeste__d_ Sakura amusedly assessed. [Inner Sakura seemed to agree.]

The pink haired kunoichi then switched the blond baby with the long red haired toddler. Since the only girl had been hugging the long red haired boy, she thought that the girl just wanted to hug something that was alive and breathing. And so, she suddenly swapped the blond with the long red haired toddler. The blue haired toddler immediately pushed the blond away. O_h my__…_ was the only reaction that came from Sakura. _...S__he's quite the possessive typ__e_ she assessed.

She then looked at the tag of the long red haired toddler quickly, before the possessive girl rampaged on the crib: 'Pine.' '...' _Oh... the silent type of baby_ Sakura smiled.

When she set Pine back in the crib, the girl crawled hurriedly towards the long red haired toddler. "My, my, hold your horses, little one. Kaa-san needs to know who you are first before you go back to him" Sakura winked.

She then grabbed the girl, who just stared at her the whole time after being winked at. "Don't worry, this will be fast" Sakura assured her: 'Koko.' 'Origami.' _Awwww__... how cut__e_ she cuddled the toddler.

Once she'd brought Koko back to the crib, the little toddler hurriedly went beside Pine and hugged him again, just like earlier. ['She's totally possessive, I agree' Inner Sakura assessed.]

She slowly picked the red head to prevent him from waking up, although he was still faking it: 'Sasa.' 'Dolls.' '_..._' ['Saku-chan... are you sure this is a boy?' Inner Sakura wondered.]

Then lastly, she took out the long dark haired toddler, who was indeed truly asleep: 'Chi.' 'Books and dango.' Sakura chuckled silently. _Awww__... how cute__.__H__e's like me... and a little bi__t__l__ike Sasuke-kun... Could it be that Ch__i__represents__what __our child __would look like __if we got together__?_ ['Stop it, you! Remember what that man has done to you! He left you alone, COLD, in the middle of the night!' Inner Sakura spit out.] _W__hat the__?__! That's already in the past, and he already apologized to m__e_ Sakura fumed. This made her grip tightly ahold of the toddler in her hands. ['Well sorry, but he hasn't asked for forgiveness from me!']

She suddenly snapped back to reality when she noticed the small fidgeting caused by the toddler in her arms. _S__hoot! This is your faul__t!_ she accused.

She then brought the toddler close to her chest, and swayed the toddler in her arms as she sang a sweet lullaby. In return, the toddler snuggled back into her chest, and continued to sleep. She gave a small sigh, relieved that the toddler went back to sleep.

The pink haired kunoichi didn't notice that, when she started singing to Chi, the masked toddler, the blond haired one, the blue skinned one, and the pink eyed one were entranced by her sweet voice. All of them lined up, standing with the support of the side of the crib. Some started sucking their fingers, and some had sparkling eyes. All the other babies stayed in their spots.

"Dat Ga s reilei somten" (That guy is really something.) Kisa said, amused at what he had seen.

"Dan wan tow snugel to!" (Hidan wants to snuggle too!) he said, with pure envy in his voice, while drooling.

"Eeew... un" Dei said with disgust.

"Wai yo puki-!" (Why you fucki-) Dan cursed, preparing to launch himself, but was cut off.

"Mama!" Tobi cried out, as both of his hands flew out the crib towards the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura responded to the call. She looked at the source of the cry. It confused her who called her, since all the other toddlers held their arms towards her, all having those sparkling, yet pleading, eyes. She was pleased to know that they liked her voice, so she settled down the toddler in her arms. Rather than putting the dark haired toddler in their crib, she placed him at the place where she had lain down before, at the center of the bed. Glad that the toddler had settled into the new place, he snuggled on the feathered pillow.

"Mei firt" (Me first.) the pink eyed boy said, shoving at the blond who was beside him.

"Nnnno!" (No!) the blond responded.

And so the two started to have a shoving war.

"Tobi wan tow bei firt!' (Tobi wants to be first!) the masked toddler declared. With that small declaration, the masked baby was involuntarily dragged in the little kids' war...

Once she saw the dark haired boy was truly settled, she turned back to look at the other toddlers. She was quite amused that the three had resumed their tug-masked toddler-war from earlier. Since there was one toddler left who still seemed interested, she grabbed Kisa up in her arms, and sang to him in the same way as she did to the previous toddler.

"Gwaa! Ityu folt agen, Tobi, un!" (Gyaa! It's your fault again, Tobi, un!) the blond accused with a pointing finger.

"Mi nezt!" (Me next!) the pink eyed toddler declared.

And with that, the second, or rather the third, toddler war began...

_**To be continued...**_

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**A/****N: **I know that this chapter is quite unnecessarily long. Still, you have to know them first before continuing. The next chapter will include a whole lot of toddler wars! :) Hope you like this chapter as well :)

**Just asking:**

What was your favorite part in this chapter? :) Mine would be the part when all the Akatsuki were fidgeting about what they should do :)

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

**Preview:** A whole lot more toddler wars coming... Sakura will now be put to the test of whether she is suited to be a mother or not...

**Simple Reminder:** Please leave a brief review for the third entry of "Cute Little Protectors." Thank you! :)


	4. Leaving it to a Bunshin

**Disclaimer****: **Don't own Naruto, only this plot :)

**Reminders:**

1.) The characters are OOC, so... you have been **WARNED****!**

2.)

a.) Words after: - baby names and info

b.) (...) - translation of the baby talk

c.) [...] - inner Sakura

d.) _'italicized__ words'_- inner thoughts

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**Chapter 3: Leaving it to a Bunshin**

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

*****RECAP*****

Once she saw the dark haired boy was truly settled, she turned back to look at the other toddlers. She was quite amused that the three had resumed their tug-masked toddler-war from earlier. Since there was one toddler left who still seemed interested, she grabbed Kisa up in her arms, and sang to him in the same way as she did to the previous toddler.

"Gwaa! Ityu folt agen, Tobi, un!" (Gyaa! It's your fault again, Tobi, un!) the blond accused with a pointing finger.

"Mi nezt!" (Me next!) the pink eyed toddler declared.

And with that, the second, or rather the third, toddler war began...

*****End of RECAP*****

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

The pink haired kunoichi shuffled under her bedcovers. Annoyed for some odd reason, she tried to struggle to adapt to her now limited space. Before, her sanctuary was twice and a half big enough for her, and now she felt constricted by some things, some breathing, living things...

She peeked at the little toddlers, who now occupied her sanctuary. She'd had to place all her extra pillows around all the sides to stop the toddlers from falling out the bed. The night before was a total mess, but had eventually ended up well. She smiled, thinking of what had happened.

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**FLASHBACK...**

After setting down the sleepy blue skinned toddler Kisa on her bed beside Chi, she saw all of the other toddlers were waiting for their turn. The toddlers who'd just played the tug-o-masked-baby-war were the most eager to be next. She had complied with all their wishes with patience.

She gently picked up first the masked baby to ease his crying. Tobi was totally hurt, since the idiotic duo made him be the guinea pig in their playing. After lulling Tobi to sleep, she decided that it would be better to put him back in his crib...

[_Easy... Easy..._] Inner Sakura murmured, guiding her as she gently tried to place Tobi in the crib.

When she was able to place Tobi gently on his side of the crib... [_Success!_] Inner Sakura cheered.

"Need coffee" Sakura mumbled, to ease her throbbing headache. "Little ones... Kaa-san will be right back" she told Dan and Dei, whose eyes immediately grew teary.

_[Awww__... Saku-chan, better __take care of__ them first__]_ Inner Sakura suggested.

_Me first, Inner Sakura, the pain's killing me _as she massaged her right temple.

_[P__oor little ones__…]_ Inner Sakura pitied the teary eyed duo, which made Sakura sigh in return as she slid off her bed, and made her way out of the room.

"Un fair, un!" **(****N****ot fair, un!****) **the blond complained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dan!" **(**D**arn!****) **the pink eyed toddler agreed.

_*BOINK* *BOINK*_

Little lumps appeared on the heads of the blond and the pink eyed toddlers.

"Puk! Wat the hel was dat or?" (**Fuck! What the hell was that for?****!****) **the pink eyed toddler snapped.

"Os udor" **(****Boss's**** order**) Kaku answered, pointing at Pine with his rattle.

"Den wat de hel us tat boin for, un?" (**Then ****what ****the hell ****was that**** boink for, un?****) **Dei followed.

Pissed, Kaku rattled his rattle toward Pine to prove his point.

_*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*  
><em>  
>Three rubber bullets aimed at the foreheads of the three toddlers.<p>

"EI!" they all said in unison.

"Wir un hir to ple! Wi hav misyn!" (**W****e're ****not here**** to play! We have a mission!**) the girl reminded them.

Small sparks of anger flared from the idiot duo. "Den wei ar wi de one bin hiti? Dos tri hav don a tin yit thir!" (**Then why are we the ****ones**** being ****hit****?****!****T****hose three ****haven't**** done a thing yet ****either****!****)**both whined, while pointing at the three sleeping toddlers.

"Lis dey doe not anoi mi, an doe unnnsary ax." (**At least they do not annoy ****me****, and do unnecessary acts****.) **Pein finally spoke.

"..."

The idiotic duo fumed. With a simple nod from one another, they transferred their anger to the sleeping Tobi.

The pink haired kunoichi had finally prepared herself a cup of hot cappuccino. _Just the way I like it_ she hummed to herself.

'WAAAaaaAAAhhh!' Tobi burst into tears.

Startled, she dropped her cup of cappuccino on the floor, breaking it into pieces and splashing hot liquid all over, including her bare legs! "FUCK!" she snapped.

The kunoichi stomped herself towards her bedroom with a dark aura all over her. Her dimming emerald eyes roamed the room, and saw a crying Tobi who was being crushed by the two tuggers, who happened to stare at her. The other toddlers who were awake looked at her, fidgeting, while the other two toddlers who were sleeping on her bad... were still fast asleep.

[_Saku-chan! __Stop__ that! __They're__ still little! They're not like Naruto or Lee__,__who __could be your living kunai targets!] _Inner Sakura yelled, trying to calm her ranging outer self.

...

...

...

"U, o… wer pukin ded" (Uh**, oh... we're fucking dead**) Dan muttered under his breath.

"Ded, un" (D**ead, un**) Dei agreed.

The idiotic duo frantically turned their heads, looking for an escape route. Nothing. They sweat dropped.

"Wir frig trap!" (W**e're frigging ****trapped****!**) Dan exclaimed. He looked at Dei for a response, but what he saw was...

...His eyes are popping out...

...He's sweating rapidly, like a running water faucet...

...And he is at his wit's end...

...

...

...

"Lit bul" (**L****ight bulb**) Hidan finally had an idea about their current situation, but he couldn't fight the darkness looming at his back. It finally dawned at him, too late, as his head turned and the crashed into the blond toddler's.

Sakura brushed off her hands, satisfied that the two had dropped dead. [_NO! __T__hey're not dead__,__ stupid __girl__! They're alive and living! Look, look__,__ they're breathing! __T__hey're ALIVE!_] Inner Sakura said in a get a grip kind of voice.

The other remaining toddlers had 'Is-she-really-going-to-be-our-mother?' looks. Tobi, on the other hand, was giggling after seeing the two bastards in his life knocked out.

The kunoichi finally faced the six toddlers with a gleeful smile. "Little ones, would you still like to be sung to? I feel much better now" she smiled.

Without further comments, all the toddlers came towards her. Tobi hurriedly crawled, Koko dragged Pine by his collar forcefully, while the others rolled the way. Tobi, Sasa, Kaku, Zet, and Koko with Pine had their turns to be lulled to sleep... and everyone was placed on her bed afterwards.

**End of FLASHBACK**

_**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**_

_++KRING++_

The kunoichi shifted under her covers, and looked at the digital clock above her drawer. 2:45PM. _Shoot! I'm LATE! The KAO will close in half an hour!_ She hurriedly slipped from her bed, and remade more pillow barrier. "Kage Bunshin." An exact replica of the kunoichi appeared beside her. "Look out for them while I'm gone."

She hurriedly ran out of the house, jumping from roof to roof, then...

"Sakura-chan!" a familiar, loud blond voice shouted behind her.

"Naruto!" she greeted, then she saw another figure behind the orange jumpsuit covered shinobi. "Uchiha."

"Why so formal?" Naruto asked as he came up beside her. "So, Sakura-chan, we heard about your last mission."

She came to a sudden halt, making the two shinobis pass her. _Could Shishou...? _Shock and puzzlement was visible in her expression.

"What mission?" she asked, clearing her throat.

"About the Akatsuki hideout" Sasuke answered.

With a fake laugh, "Hahaha... About that, well... Everything has its problems, right? So, it's just like that. They were pretty much informed about the ambush" she answered cautiously.

"Sakura-chan, is there something wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong" she quickly answered.

Sasuke gazed at her suspiciously. "Sakura, where were you going?" he asked.

"Oh shoot! I have to go!" She then dashed away from the two shinobis, leaving them stunned for a minute.

...

"Oi, Teme, let's head to Ichiraku!" Naruto called the attention of the raven haired man, who never released his gaze from the direction the kunoichi went.

"Oi, TEME!" Naruto shouted again, but Sasuke was no longer at his side. "Oi! Wait for me!" Naruto ran after Sasuke.

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**=Konoha Adoption Office=**

"Oi, Teme, are you adopting a kid? We're still at war, and you're already planning to revive your clan?" Naruto asked, after reading the sign.

"DOBE!" Sasuke pulled Naruto by his collar, and went to hide around a corner.

"I-i-is that..." Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's hand.

KOA's doors opened, revealing a slumped pink haired kunoichi holding a paper with a large red font 'F.'

Sasuke and Naruto gazed at their pink haired teammate as she slowly walked back in her apartment's direction.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called after the raven haired man, as said shinobi disappeared from his side, and reappeared in front of the office door. "Investigating?" Naruto asked.

"Hn" Sasuke agreed, standing as usual, with both hands in his pockets.

When the two shinobi were one foot away from the door...

They were greeted with a sudden swaying sign...

**=CLOSED=**

"NANI?" the loud blond shinobi shouted in despair.

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

[_Saku-chan, are you alright__?_] Inner Sakura asked worriedly.

_F... F... F... _Sakura chanted to herself.

*Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap*

_I-Inner Sakura! Why the hell are you killing me?_ Sakura fumed.

[_I'm __bringing you back to reality, Ba-ka!__] _Inner Sakura spat.

_'...'_

[_Anyway, Saku-chan, why did you __get __an 'F'?]_ Inner Sakura asked curiously.

_'...'_

[_Saku-chan?]_

_Promise me... you won't tell a single soul... _she pleaded in a whisper.

Inner Sakura grinned but nodded...

The pink haired kunoichi distracted herself by telling her Inner Self how she had ended up with an 'F'. She finally managed to tell the last part as she arrived at the doorstep of her apartment...

_That's pretty much all _Sakura concluded.

Inner Sakura, on the other hand, looked stupid having her jaw dropped to the floor. She was shocked, but recovered easily. [_Ne, Saku-chan...]  
><em>  
><em>Yes, Inner Sakura?<em>

[_Is it me, or __is __the place is too quiet?]_

'...'

The pink haired kunoichi busted down her apartment's door...

Emerald eyes flew open like saucers!

...

...Horror...

...

**...Oh, ****t****he HORROR...**

Her eyes dimmed, void of all emotions, as she stared at every inch of her apartment.

...Her Bunshin was out of sight...

...Rubber bullets were all over the place...

...Broken things covered every inch of the living room...

...Dolls were scattered everywhere...

...Cereal was spilled all over...

...The walls were vandalized colorfully...

...Medical scrolls were soaked from some kind of water substance...

...Her comfy bean bag chair was stabbed all over, spilling half of its beans...

...Her study area was full of scattered papers...

...And the toddlers...

...Oh...

...The...

...Toddlers...

...Playing in the kitchen...

...Role playing as a cooking momma...

...Using knives and forks as weapon...

...Spoons as catapults...

...Pots as helmets...

...Pans as shields...

...Correction, TODDLERS PLAYING GORE RPG!...

...Ready to commence...

...ATTACK!...

_**To be continued...**_

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**A/****N: **And yet again, I managed to make a weird chapter. Hope you liked it :)

**Author's ****R****andomness ****C****orner:**

Light bulb - Gru's influence from Dispicable Me

My Sakura turns a little bit stupid when feeling low... How could she have thought that Inner Sakura has the power to tell another soul her Failure?

Oh, how I miss my cousin's bean bag chair.

My younger sister's favorite game, playing mommy.

Gore RPGs are my second favorite type of game.

**Question ****C****orner:**

"Do you want to get a sneak peek on how Sakura got an 'F' mark?"

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**CLUES Preview: **Bath in blood...

**Simple Reminder: **Please leave a brief** review **for the fourth entry of "Cute Little Protectors." Thank you! :)


	5. Indecent Thoughts

**Reminders:**

1.) The characters are OOC, so... you have been **WARNED****!****  
><strong>  
>2.) <strong>Key:<strong>

a.) **(bold words****) **- translation of the baby talk

b.) [_italicized__ words_] - Inner Sakura

c.) 'underlined words'- inner thoughts of anyone

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**Chapter 4: Indecent Thoughts**

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

*****RECAP*****

The pink haired kunoichi busted down her apartment's door...

Emerald eyes flew open like saucers!

...

...Horror...

...

**...Oh, ****t****he HORROR...**

Her eyes dimmed, void of all emotions, as she stared at every inch of her apartment.

...Her Bunshin was out of sight...

...Rubber bullets were all over the place...

...Broken things covered every inch of the living room...

...Dolls were scattered everywhere...

...Cereal was spilled all over...

...The walls were vandalized colorfully...

...Medical scrolls were soaked from some kind of water substance...

...Her comfy bean bag chair was stabbed all over, spilling half of its beans...

...Her study area was full of scattered papers...

...And the toddlers...

...Oh...

...The...

...Toddlers...

...Playing in the kitchen...

...Role playing as a cooking momma...

...Using knives and forks as weapon...

...Spoons as catapults...

...Pots as helmets...

...Pans as shields...

...Correction, TODDLERS PLAYING GORE RPG!...

...Ready to commence...

...ATTACK!...

*****End of RECAP*****

_**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**_

_Name: Haruno Sakura_

_Status: Single_

_Age: 18_

_Occupation: Medic-nin_

_How did you get to know the child/ren: Happened to PICK them up along the way after an A-Class mission._

_After the adoption, what would be your relationship to them? ..._

_..._

_...Obviously..._

_...Mother..._

_Reason for the adoption: ...FORCEFULLY ORDERED by the Hokage..._

_Are you happy? ...(blank)..._

_..._

_...Do I really have to answer this?..._

_...Next question..._

_Please answer the basic questions truthfully on how you would handle your soon to be adopted child/ren..._

_5. (Analogy) If a grown person takes their bath in a bathtub, where do babies take theirs?_

_..._

_..._

_...Easy..._

_...The kitchen sink..._

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

The toddlers divided into two groups with a ratio of 5:5, all armed with any possible kitchenware that could be found. All the toddlers were huffing and puffing from the long war that had just happened 20 minutes ago. The groups could be easily distinguished from the other one by the loud and silent differences. The loud group consisted of the blond haired one, the pink eyed one, the blue skinned one, the red haired one, and the black and white skinned toddlers, which for the last one mentioned, had an unknown reason to be there in the first place. The silent group consisted of the rest of the toddlers, the blue haired girl, the onyx eyed boy, the stitched boy, and for some unknown reason as well, the masked toddler.

"Aka! Giv hi bak!" (**Baka! ****G****ive him back!**) the blue haired toddler, commander of the silent group, demanded.

"Nnnnoo!" the blond commander of the loud group spat.

"Wei, yu! Tuped monon *#%•¥!" (**Why****,**** you! ****S****tupid moron *#%•¥****) **the blue haired girl cursed under her breath.

"Giv de dolei firt! Yu per frik, un" (**Give ****the**** doll first! You paper freak, un**) the blond demanded.

Nerves popping, the blue haired girl gave the signal to bring forth the hostage 'Ken' doll.

"Tobi hir, mando Konn." (**Tob****i****h****ere****,**** Commander Konan****.**) The masked baby handed down the doll.

"Welis Pain firt... Den da dali." (**Release ****Pein first****... Then the dolly****.**) She dangled the doll.

"Yu fukin bit! As ip wi cud ki dis batrd" (**You fucking bitch! As if we could kill this bastard**) the pink eyed boy shouted, pointing a knife to the dozing, long red haired toddler securely armed with pots and pans.

"Don pont dat a im!" (**Don't point ****that at him****!)** the blue haired girl snapped. Enraged, she dismantled the doll. Every pair of eyes widened with shock, but one pair of eyes filled with glee, and he muttered "O... pukin glo, Jash! Ho ei wi tow bei dat on." (**Oh... ****f****ucking glory, Jashin! How I wish to be that one****.**)

That did it! The last straw was finally broken. The newly settled treaty was being dismissed urgently. All toddlers prepared for the conclusion of their 5th toddler war.

All the toddlers from the loud group, excluding the sleeping hostage, rushed to close the space in between them and their rival silent group. On the other side, only the blue haired toddler and the happy yet go lucky masked toddler rushed aggressively to close the space as well. Behind her were the two toddlers forced to join her in the fight to reclaim the sleeping, yet clueless, leader.

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**FLASHBACK**

Ten little figures stirred in their sleep. With small yawns, they snuggled back into their comfy beds... Trying to open their eyes as they welcomed a new day... all of them happened to see a blur of pink. True, they had hated all girly things, especially the things associated with the same color mentioned, but…

Their eyes all snapped open. They heard the sweet lullaby that had knocked them to sleep yesterday. The pink haired kunoichi was humming as she danced through the room, organizing new packages that were brought by a group of ANBUs under the direct order of their new grandmother.

Breaking the silence, "Ma-ma!" the masked toddler called.

In return, said mother turned around and smiled at them happily. "Ello there" she smiled. "Guess what? Obaa-san gave you guys... and girl, a new set of toys!" She looked back at the packages...

"Wast of meinie" (**W****aste of money**) the stitched toddler grumbled.

"Hn" the onyx eyed boy agreed.

The blue skinned boy chuckled, other toddlers just stared silently, acting indifferently, while the other three excitedly went towards the pink haired woman with twinkling eyes.

"Dis tim mei firt, yeh?" (**This time me first, yeah****?**)

"Nho, yu deikhid." (**No****,**** you dickhead****.**)

The two shoved one another as they raced toward the pink haired woman. Said person chuckled as she slowly revealed the packages. Since the Hokage hadn't known the names yet of the toddlers, she randomly gave the toys to the toddler who seemed to have some small interest in the given package.

She opened the first package...

...A limited edition plushie lion, 'Kon,' which was given to the masked toddler, Tobi, who excitedly hugged the plushie...

...A set of non-toxic, non-sticky clay went to the blond, Dei, who happily played it...

...A set of bloody gooie, with small toy organs inside, which happily accepted by the pink eyed Dan...

...The biggest package of them all happened to be snatched up by the blue skinned Kisa, as he recognized it just from the shape as being a kiddy bar set...

...A cash register with fake money and coins was revealed that perked up the interest of the stitched baby, Kaku...

...A 'Plant Versus Zombies' figurines that was easily snatched by the black and white skinned, Zet...

She was feeling weird from a sudden revelation... The set of new rubber ammo was given to the blue haired girl whose eyes sparkled, Koko...

...Since the rubber ammo was snatched by Koko, the pink haired woman gave what was intended for the only girl to the onyx eyed Chi, a set of fairytale books, which the toddler obviously grunted at...

...There were only two packages left... Everyone else had their new present in their fragile hands... The pink haired woman chose a box like package that revealed a 'Ken' doll, then mentally had an 'eenie meenie' to whoever would be lucky enough to have the doll. It was pretty much hard to decide, since both of the toddlers showed signs of interest in the doll rather than what was left, wood blocks.

The pink haired woman leveled herself down as she slowly led the Doll towards the long red haired Pine, but shifted stealthily towards the red haired Sasa who tag also happened to say that he liked dolls. It was the best choice actually, as she assessed. Although Sas seemed uninterested in the object, but his eyes gave way that he preferred it more than the last package.

...The set of blocks were given to Pine, but he didn't want them... obviously, as he pouted in the corner...

The pink haired woman's lips curled up in a small smile at the different reactions that were now visibly displayed on every toddler's face as they played with their respected gifts. Koko loaded her gun with a single hand, as the other still wrapped with Pine who was just starting a staring game with his blocks. Chi, who had grunted earlier, was now happily lying down on his stomach as he flipped the pages of his book. The others were now in their own world, while Kisa and Kaku played together as though they had a business of their own. The pink haired kunoichi happily exited the door as she started to prepare some food for the toddlers.

Konan then finally realized that the man in her arms was no longer playing his staring game with the blocks, but rather stupidly looking at the Ken doll that was given to Sasa. She devised a plan, and she grinned evilly as she thought on how she would execute it.

She crawled near the edge of the bed. Lucky, the pink haired woman had moved the crib beside the bed, so it was in reach for any toddler. She grabbed one of the clays and threw it near Sasa. Sasori was known for his orderliness, especially his strictness towards a certain blond. Dei hurriedly followed the flying clay. Both boys engaged in some small ranting as Koko slowly crawled sneakily to grab the doll. Successfully, she got the doll, but as she crawled back to her man, he happened to be no longer there where she left him, but rather was sleeping awkwardly with a small bump on his head beside Dan, who was grinning evilly.

Oh my... A sudden flare of dark aura was released. She grabbed ahold the toddlers near her, making them as part of her troops to retrieve back the boy. All of them engaged in a small fight by throwing all the plushies around. It was a total mess in the room.

The feathered pillows were everywhere, as well as the plushies, who had knocked over any fragile ornaments in the room. No plushies to throw, they all randomly picked any item they could grab ahold of.

The pink haired woman hummed happily as she finally finished the food…

...Broken glass...

...Hard thuds...

...Silence...

...More hard thuds...

Instinctively, she hurriedly made her way to the bedroom, and saw her doom as she opened the door. Everything was a total MESS! She sweat dropped, knowing the wrath that would happen to her with her original... She slowly made her way over to stop the fight, but-

The toddlers in the room... Although they were all fully focused on attacking the other side, realized there was a sneaking mother behind them… All were enraged, since some of their stuff was already damaged from their throwing game, and so they paid attention to the pink haired woman. As if on cue-

-The pink haired woman met her sudden fate at the ten blocks of wood thrown straight at her. Unable to block the toys, she poofed off after the collision, and disappeared into smoke...

After that, the toddlers resumed their war, as they all left the room for better access to much more 'pointier' objects to use...

**End of FLASHBACK**

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

...Feet inches away from the other...

...A lot of strategies planned...

...The blue haired girl smirking for an unknown reason...

...The blond and the pink eyed boys were too focused to kill the bitch...

...Ready to stab the unarmored part of the enemy's body...

...Ready to see blood gushing out from the other...

...Ready for revenge for the dismantled 'Ken' doll...

...Ready to take back her man...

...All fears or obstacles pushed aside...

...Too focused on what was ahead...

...Their mission...

...To KILL the other...

...

...

...

...The place dimmed for some reason...

...Reason started to surface again in their minds...

...They'd totally forgotten their situation...

...The place...

...All halted, slowly looking at the source of who blocked the artificial light of their battle arena...

...TERRIFIED...

All of them were trembling, eyes wide. All of their deadly kitchenware weaponry dropped, all slowly backed away. They knew, they just knew that, this time, it was their real mother who was looking at them...

Never had they thought that one day they would encounter a living guardian of hell. Every one of them had a hard time accepting the fact that they felt outnumbered by a single female. Fire blazing in the background, her peaceful, angelic face during sleep had turned into a dark, menacing one.

'Oh Jashin' the pink eyed man never imagined the day that he would want to change his religion, for this was the day he had come to see a true living and breathing being that he could worship all day long.

The blond toddler cursed inwardly at forgetting everything. It was already a nightmare when he remembered that last incident... Being knocked around by your own mother, oh, this was a true living hell for all of them, for having her as their adopted mother.

The others who seriously hadn't engaged the wrath, especially Chi, of the enraged, fire blazing, adopted mother, seriously backed away. Like the blue haired girl they had in the group, it was really hard to deal with her when she was angry, let alone the woman in front of them who was totally bigger than them at the time.

On the other hand, there were actually three toddlers who seemed to be completely unaffected by the person in front of them. One was the religious freak, and the other two were the cluelessly sleeping long red haired toddler, and the happy masked toddler of their group.

Tobi crawled fast towards the source who blocked out the artificial light of their arena. "Ma-ma!" he called as he stretched outward his little hands.

The other Akatsuki made a face, a 'What-the-hell-are-you-doing? You-might-make-things-worse, you-blockhead!' look towards the masked baby.

All stiffened when they saw that the menacing and deadly adoptive mother they had finally moved. Both her hands stretched towards the crawling masked toddler. Dan prayed to his beloved Jashin for an eternal peace for, in the next few minutes, the masked toddler would be sacrificed at the hands of the sent messiah under Jashin's name.

"Ma-ma!" the masked baby called again, and chuckled along the way. He totally loved the woman in front of him, his adoptive mother, especially when she was emitting this dark and deadly aura. Oh, how he loved how his adoptive mother gave vengeance to the idiotic duo who always put him in harm's way.

The kunoichi grabbed ahold, and ever so caringly lifted the masked toddler into her arms. She cradled him in her arms slowly, and the dark aura diminished...

"Are you alright?" she asked angelically at the masked toddler. In response, the toddler chuckled.

[_Saku-chan, good job! I'm so proud of you! You didn't harm these poor ones_] Inner Sakura said with pride.

'_.__..__'_

_[...But__,__ Saku-chan... __s__omeone must pay_] Inner Sakura added darkly.

'...Ah... So you alsorealizedthat...' Sakura agreed darkly.

The pink haired kunoichi settled down the masked toddler in her arms, and she called forth another of her clones. This time, it wasn't one clone she called, rather three that were totally identical to not only her, but also the same as the previous Bunshin she had.

She chuckled darkly, and that made everyone in the room flinch. "Since I did leave them with YOU, it is also your responsibility to clean their mess" she ordered.

'Oh dear' her clones, the exact replicas of the original, knew better than anyone else her wrath. They obediently nodded, and made their way to clean up every mess that the toddlers had made.

[_G__ood__._]

"Well then, I guess we better clean you guys up." The kunoichi grinned evilly at the ten toddlers, who looked at her... alarmed.

The kunoichi then happily resumed cradling the masked toddler like earlier. She walked ever so slowly, so that her moves were clearly observed by the other toddlers. She stopped in front of the kitchen sink.

'Eis si shiros, un?' (**Is she serious, un?**) the blond asked.

'...'

No one dared to answer. It was already obvious that the pink haired kunoichi would wash them in the kitchen sink, for crying out loud. The way she grinned at them earlier already gave them the feeling that there was a dark meaning behind her smile.

"Ne, lits puking beit" (**N****e, ****l****et's fucking bet**) the pink eyed boy nudged the stitched skinned one.

The simple phrase was already understood by the stitched boy, and he agreed. Another bet was made: Where would they, the almighty Akatsuki, have their bath? The kitchen sink, or the most proper answer, the bathroom... The bets were all placed, for it would finally be used as the conclusion for who won the toddler war. Choosing the sink meant the loud group won, and the bathroom meant the silent group.

...

...

...

*Sweat drop*

...

...

...

The kunoichi started to head towards the bathroom... and so the silent group won!

All the toddlers were grabbed one by one by Sakura as she placed them in the tub, which slowly began filling with lukewarm water...

When every toddler was placed in the tub, and changed into their swimming suits of different designs, all the men were obviously of the same mind. Flushed deep red, they were remembering the horror as they were stripped naked by their mother! Naked. All thought she had no shame by stripping older men without blushing at all... They totally forgot the obvious reason why there was no such reaction... It was because she had no idea she had just adopted the infamous Akatsuki! Except for one toddler, who was merrily held by Koko in her arms. Since his innocence was already smashed numerous times, he was actually being dressed up by none other than the joyful Koko, who had also been there to witness his nakedness in front of their pink haired mother.

Tobi, who obviously shoved off the past embarrassment, played with the water, just glad that his mother didn't remove his mask. The water splashed the deep in thought seven other toddlers, who all happened to look as if their virginity had been stripped from them. All murderously glared at the source of the splashing...

***Bam***

The door opened suddenly in full force, and revealed their pink haired mother, who only wore a two piece bikini. It totally revealed her curves and her fair skin.

...

...

...

'Oh Jashin' Dan muttered mentally, as blood splattered all over the bathroom.

Kisa chuckled. Kaku looked incredulously disappointed at his partner, as he smacked his palm on his forehead. Chi and Sasa looked indifferently, along with the others, while Dei and Tobi looked wide eyed.

"Dan!" Sakura hurriedly went to the nose bleeding toddler. As she bent down, revealing her cleavage... "Tobi! Dei!" Two more toddlers floated heavenly as blood trickled from their nose. With that, she hauled the three knocked out toddlers out the bathroom. As her Bunshin took over and cleaned the remaining toddlers, who were able to somehow not reach the same limit as the other three had.

Their first family bath time... Status: **FAILED!**

* * *

><p><em>Correct answer: Obviously a baby tub. If there's none, one could make use of the regular tub with adult supervision...<em>

_**To be continued...**_

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**A/****N: **And yet again, I managed to make a weird and funny chapter. Really, I can't help but feel embarrassed about the bath time scene :)

About the F thing... I will simply throw it one at a time per chapter, since it will have a connection. Thanks for answering my random question corner: chibi-akasaku-lover and iloveSKITTLES

**Author's ****R****andomness ****C****orner:**

As all of you might have noticed, there were some influence of Disney characters present, and an appearance from one of the Bleach characters! Oh my :) Right now, it's been rubbing me to make a one-shot with my favorite Bleach couple :)

**Random ****Q****uestion ****C****orner:**

Did you like the bath seen, or any of the scenes? So, what is it?

My answer would be... Well, I don't know... Just wondering if you like all the scenes. If not... I could revise it at some point :)

* * *

><p><strong>CLUES Preview:<strong> Hide and seek

**Simple Reminder**: Please leave a brief _**review**_ for the fifth entry of "Cute Little Protectors." Thank you! :)


	6. New Rattles

**A/N:** I finally found someone who was willing to be my BETA! And I will be foreverly grateful to **luvsanime02**! Thank You :D

**Reminders:**

1.) The characters are OOC, so... you have been **WARNED**!

2.) Key:

a.) (**bold words**) - translation of the baby talk

b.) [_italicized words_] - Inner Sakura

c.) 'underlined words'- inner thoughts of anyone

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto, only this plot :)

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**Chapter 5: New Rattles**

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

*****RECAP*****

"Dan!" Sakura hurriedly went to the nose bleeding toddler. As she bent down, revealing her cleavage... "Tobi! Dei!" Two more toddlers floated heavenly as blood trickled from their nose. With that, she hauled the three knocked out toddlers out the bathroom, as her Bunshin took over and cleaned the remaining toddlers, who were able to somehow not reach the same limit as the other three had.

Their first family bath time... Status: **FAILED!**

*****End of RECAP*****

_**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**_

_1.) For a parent/s, what would be the greatest gif__t__t__hey have in their life__/ves__?_

_..._

_..._

_...How would I know? Better to skip this part..._

_..._..._

_..._

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

Three days had passed after the blood bath incident. Sakura was still confused about what was the cause of the nose bleeding of the three toddlers, but luck was now with her. The three boys finally calmed down when they took a bath with her the following day. She was quite glad that some of her toddlers showed signs of obedience. Koko help by washing Pine, only... Sasa, Chi, Kaka, and Zet don't need much attention, but still needed some help. Dei and Dan were a little bit stiff when bath time would come. Still, they were the most adorable to wash. And lastly, Tobi. There were no words that could describe the little rascal...

He was the first one to open up to their adoptive mother. He would always be the first one to call her when all of them would wake up from their peaceful slumber. He would always be the one to try to ease her temper when the others did something again to her house. He would always be the one to volunteer when they were to do another activity... He was very nice... thoughtful... yet, the most annoying among all of them...

Why? Even if he was the first one to volunteer, he would also be the first and last to use that specific gadget or toy she lent. He wouldn't let any of the other toddlers touch or use the same thing... It was as if... She just couldn't describe it. Like Koko was with Pine, Tobi was with her.

_[Whoa! This place became HUGE!]_Inner Sakura gawked

'They renovated,Inner Sakura...' Sakura answered, matter-of-fact.

_[Still... This place is totally __bigger__ than before__.__]_

The single mom in a floral red dress, with her ten cute, adorable children in matching jumpsuits at her side looked insignificant in the familiar place...

**=The Konoha Mall=**

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

Early that morning, Haku had knocked at the door. He also happened to be the first ninja that Team 7 encountered with a bloodline limit. Although before he used to be their enemy, along with Zabuza, he was now trying to redeem his actions for the greater good, and that's the reason why he asked the Fifth to allow him to serve under Konohagakure. Even up to now, Sakura wondered how he was able to survive their last encounter. When they last saw him was when they properly buried him alongside Zabuza near 'The Uzumaki Naruto Bridge.'

*Knock* *Knock*

"Haruno-san" the man greeted the pink haired woman, who also happened to be carrying Tobi in her arms with a rattle.

"Haku, what's the reason for your sudden visit?" she asked, surprised, but glad it wasn't any of her close friends. After all, Haku was actually on the same team with her when they tried to infiltrate the Akatsuki base, so he basically knew her condition with the toddlers…

"Hokage-sama asked me to deliver this." He handed her a bulky envelope.

Tobi reached for the envelope, but Haku pulled the envelope in his hands back, and he slouched down to the same eye level as Tobi as he ruffled his head. "Sorry, kid. This is for your okaa-san." He smiled like a pure angel that descended from the skies.

Sakura chuckled after feeling Tobi's sudden slump of shoulders at her - This may be her first time seeing Tobi feel dejected, after all, and also Haku acting childlike.

The two men looked at her curiously. "Gomen..." She then composed herself, and shifted Tobi to her other arm, to free her right hand as she reached out for the parcel.

Sakura tried to peek inside as her emerald eyes opened wider. "Haku!"

Knowing what her question would be... "Hokage-sama asked for you to at least shop with her grandchildren at the mall."

"But this mon-"

"Hokage-sama is fully aware of that... She would be more happy knowing these toddlers had a fun day today... then knowing her debt had lessened" he said humorously.

Both of them chuckled at the thought, but were cut off when-

*Fwoosh*

The rattle in Tobi's hand flew to the left of Haku's face. Gladly, Haku was able to dodge it in time.

"WaAaAaAah!" Tobi suddenly burst into tears.

"Tobi..." Sakura cooed, trying to comfort him.

Tobi sniffled as his sobs lessened... "Ma-ma!" he suddenly hugged her.

"Tobi~" Sakura happily called him as she hugged back. After a while, Sakura forgot that Haku was still at her front door. "Ah! Haku, gomen."

Haku shook his head. "Iie. So, I think I'll be heading back then."

"Wait! Are you in a hurry?" she asked. Haku shook his head for an answer. "Would it be okay... if... well..." she stuttered.

[_Saku-chan! What the hell are you doing?_]

"Would-it-be-okay-if-you-accompany-me-with-the-children?" she asked in one breath. She was totally embarrassed with herself. Why on earth should the Hokage's apprentice be stuttering and totally ashamed to be seen outside with ten youngsters? She looked at Haku to see his answer. She smiled in return when her emerald eyes landed upon Haku's angelic smile. "Please, come in..." she offered.

Tobi, on the other hand, tightened his hug on his mother. But Sakura was too preoccupied to notice Tobi's change of behavior as she assisted Haku into her apartment.

Haku sat on the sofa in the living room, while Tobi was at the other end, who obediently was waiting for his mother's return. Haku felt a little bit awkward with the kid ever since Sakura left the living room to fetch the other toddlers in the bedroom.

Minutes had passed. A lot of thudding noises, coming from nine pairs of feet erupted in the place. There were a lot more grunts than giggles, Haku noticed. Sakura continued to run everywhere as she tried to catch up with the toddlers, especially with the blond and the pink eyed toddlers among the group.

"Dan! Dei!" she shouted.

*Crash*

Haku immediately rose up from his sitting position. When-

"I'm alright!" Sakura shouted, assuring any person being worried to death after hearing her crash. Then the thudding footsteps continued.

Haku couldn't help but try to hide the smile on his face. 'How could someone so young be a mother... A mother of ten kids on top of it.' he felt amazed at the pink haired kunoichi

"Ei HAT yu!" (**I HATE you!)**

Haku's neck snapped as his head turned, looking at the masked toddler who was looking at him with one of his little fingers pointing at him accusingly. "U-um..." He was at a loss for words. He didn't even have the slightest idea what Tobi had told him, but he did know that the actions of the child in front of him were clearly showing defiance of Haku.

"I-" Haku muttered

"Really... The two of you really have bonded in such a small amount of time" Sakura interjected, amused. She walked into the living room carrying the two menaces in her arms, who happened to be wriggling in her tight grasp, while the other seven followed on her tail. "We better go then..."

It would be the first time that the toddlers had had the opportunity to go outside their new home. Sakura watched half of the children - the loud group - while Haku had the other half – the silent group.

"Haru-" no-san Haku finished mentally, when Sakura suddenly interjected.

"Sakura would be nice" she said.

They passed different streets to their destination. It was nice, since the toddlers were also having a great time, although they were a bit tense during the first half of the trip, as well as their mother, who had obviously been wary and looking almost everywhere.

The group finally came into a halt as they reached the end of a street, where they had to choose either one path or the other. Sakura chose the right, while Haku started walking towards the other.

'It would be much better to take this long path' Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Sakura, it would be better if we head along this path. It would be much faster" Haku pointed out, as he noticed that Sakura had walked towards the other.

"Ah... Right now, I'm trying to avoid people" Sakura informed him. Haku didn't comment as he nodded and followed her.

"Mama!"

Sakura's head snapped to look at the toddlers. It wasn't the usual voice that had called her this time... It was the long haired blond that called her. Dei was looking at her, and was insistently pointing towards the bush.

[_What is he trying to say?]_

'How would I know?' Sakura asked back at Inner

"Nein!" (**Nine!**) This time, Sakura snapped her eyes towards the stitched one, Kaka.

[_I think they're trying to say something__._]

"Towbei! Puk, yu tobed, woemein!" (**Tobi! Fuck****,**** you stupid****,**** woman!)**Dan said, irritated.

It was that single name. That four letter name, that starts with a 'T'. It finally dawned on her what the three toddlers been telling her. She started head counting the toddlers in her care: Dan, Dei, Kisa, Zet, and Sasa. They were still there with her. Then she snapped her head to look at the other group. Chi, Koko, Pine, and Kaka. They were only FOUR! **FOUR!**

"TOBI!" she shouted, looking everywhere frantically.

"Sakura, calm down..." Haku walked over to her.

"No!" she snapped. "Tobi!" she shouted again. The masked kid was out of her sight. "Please, look after the kids. I'll look for him." She then left all the other nine toddlers to Haku. "Wait for us!" she shouted again, having already run a fair distance away.

"Tobi!" Sakura shouted again. She passed back the path they had taken. She passed by some houses, children playing at the corners, some stalls, and the masked kid was still out of her sight. 'Where is that little racsal?'

Sakura looked frustrated, and at the same time, looked haggard already. She then reached the small park near their apartment. There, she saw a familiar figure, who was trembling with his cries... "Tobi!"

Sakura dashed towards the little one. When she finally reached where Tobi was standing, she hugged the little toddler to ease his crying "There... there... Kaa-san is here..."

"Ma-ma" Tobi hugged her back, as he sniffled under his mother's shoulders.

When Tobi finally calmed down, Sakura broke their little hug and wiped the tears from Tobi's mask. She smiled, seeing the child trying to stop his tears from falling more. Then, all of a sudden, a small white flower became visible to her eyes. Tobi offered her the flower. She didn't know why, whether she should be angry with the masked kid or not, but she felt happy.

[_How cute~_] Inner Sakura giggled.

She accepted the little flower and tucked it behind her left ear. "We better get going, then. Kaa-san would love to buy you a new rattle." She smiled at the masked toddler, who happily nodded.

Sakura carried Tobi in her arms as she dashed off towards the others. When they finally reached them, Sakura noticed the thick air between the toddlers and Haku, but she dismissed the thought. She then insisted that all the toddlers who were quite hard to handle, namely Tobi, Dan, Dei, and Kisa would be with her, while Haku would be with the other children.

Before continuing their little walk, Sakura thought of something. She knelt down to meet all the eyes of the ten toddlers. "From this day onwards, Kaa-san will be rewarding good children. So Dei, Kaka, Dan, Kaa-san will be buying you something you like later, so tell me, okay?"

Twinkling eyes were received as a reply from the three mentioned. Some of the others grunted, annoyed, while the rest looked indifferent.

When the group finally reached their destination.

"Sakura. I think it's time for me to leave, then" Haku informed her.

"Ah, thank you for everything" Sakura smiled.

When Haku left, the pink haired kunoichi didn't notice the small smirk coming from Chi, Pine, Koko, Sasa, Zet, Kaka, and Kisa. But she did notice the little rejoicing of Tobi, Dan, and Dei as they all stuck their tongues out.

[_Is it just me__,__ or do they hate Haku for some odd reason?_] Inner Sakura wondered, which also stirred Sakura to think as well. Earlier that day, the toddlers didn't seem to be reluctant in the presence of Haku, except for Tobi, who actually threw his rattle. Just like earlier that day, she dismissed the thought. It was a normal treatment to expect the toddlers to give to any person, especially since not all of them had opened up much to her yet either.

'Well then, here goes'Sakura encouraged herself, as she made her first step towards the shopping building...

_**To be continued...**_

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**A/N:**

1.) Okay, I finally dropped some hints about why I chose the title for the story. I hope you got the clue... :)

2.) Finally, one of the boys made an appearance, although this would be just a taste of it ;) I just wanted to make him feel at ease when he'll reappear again, and for you readers not be shocked that he just appeared out of the blue :)

3.) If you guys browsed thru my profiles, I made a note regarding chapter title selections, and in this series I finally made the first word. :) So you better keep track on it! :)

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**Author Dilemma**:

Would you guys like to have a baby corner in the following chapters? This corner would be like an interview session to know more about why these toddlers act differently all of a sudden… Or would you rather have some flashbacks, as usual?

**CLUES Preview**: Out-of-hand

**Simple Reminder:** Please leave a brief review for the sixth entry of "Cute Little Protectors." Thank you! :)


	7. Glut or Guile

**Reminders:**

1.) The characters are OOC, so... you have been WARNED!

2.) Key:  
>a.) (<strong>bold words<strong>) - translation of the baby talk  
>b.) <span>'underlined words'<span>- inner thoughts of anyone

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

Chapter 6:** _Glut or Guile_**

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

*****RECAP*****

When the group finally reached their destination.

"Sakura. I think it's time for me to leave, then" Haku informed her.

"Ah, thank you for everything" Sakura smiled.

When Haku left, the pink haired kunoichi didn't notice the small smirk coming from Chi, Pine, Koko, Sasa, Zet, Kaka, and Kisa. But she did notice the little rejoicing of Tobi, Dan, and Dei as they all stuck their tongues out.

[_Is it just me, or do they hate Haku for some odd reason?_] Inner Sakura wondered, which also stirred Sakura to think as well. Earlier that day, the toddlers didn't seem to be reluctant in the presence of Haku, except for Tobi, who actually threw his rattle. Just like earlier that day, she dismissed the thought. It was a normal treatment to expect the toddlers to give to any person, especially since not all of them had opened up much to her yet either.

'Well then, here goes'Sakura encouraged herself, as she made her first step towards the shopping building...

*****End of RECAP*****

_**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**_

_What food should be given to your child?_

Anything that has nutrients _in it._

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

"MAMA!"

'I can't take it ANYMORE!' Sakura grunted to herself.

"Mama!"

Sakura shifted her head to the left-

"Mama!"

Sakura shifted her head to the right-

"Mama!"

Sakura shifted her head to the left-

"Mama!"

Sakura shifted her head to the right-

"MAMA!" All ten toddlers shouted at her from different directions.

'When did they say that being a mother would be easy?... Correction... it will never be easy when you have these types of children!'

The little blond, Dei, was running around while pushing a mini cart full of clays. The little pink eyed one, Dan, was also running around with a limited edition Deathscythe of 'S.E.' in his hands. The little masked one, Tobi, was also running around. No, better yet, driving around with a mini car, which was now being followed by three out-of-breath staff members. The little blue Kisa was playing tug-of-war with a mini bottle collection with one of the staff members. Little onyx eyed Chi was now compiling different sets of play books, which left behind a now bookless shelf. Little black and white Zet was still sitting in one corner, brooding because of a recent development, which was caused by one of the staff members giving him the wrong mime outfit than the plant toy he wanted. Kaku was still happily playing with himself, as he tossed around some bundles of fake money, because he was mistaken by a young lady as an orphan, so she offered him some real money. Sasa was still having a hard time in choosing a puppet, whether the large one or the extra large one. The little girl, Koko, was still enjoying her leisure walk while pushing a kiddy stroller set, which was now set by Pine, who was having the time of his life, playing with the new release of the Ken doll.

'Inner Sakura, you better pay later for leaving me behind with these children,'Sakura muttered to herself.

...

"Ma'am..."

...

"Ma'am...?"

...

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" a brunette staff member of the toy store waved her hand to call the attention of the adoptive mother of the ten menacing toddlers.

"Ah! Yes?" Sakura asked, as she jolted back to reality.

"U-um... You see... We don't want to o-offend y-you, or so-something like that," the brunette stuttered. "Y-you s-see, we a-are ha-having some co-complaints a-already... A-and-"

"What she wishes to say," another brunette staff member butted in to save the stuttering colleague, "is that our boss would like you and your children to leave if you will not buy something, especially the ones they already have used or caused damaged to."

Emerald eyes widened as blood gushed to her face from embarrassment. "Don't worry, I would like to purchase all of it."

"Then, that would be nice. If you may," the second brunette staff member led the way to the counter.

'Toy store is a BIG NO NO from now on,' Sakura noted in BIG in her mental book.

As Sakura went away, leading in front of her the non-stuttering staff member, the nine toddlers grinned at one another, while one was halfheartedly rejoicing at what they did.

"Gud. Wei mst cointeinyo lak dis," (**Good. We must continue like this****.**) Pine declared.

All other eight nodded, while the masked toddler slumped his shoulders even lower.

"Ma...ma..." Tobi said in a small, regretful voice.

"...Ma'am, that would be the total of all the toys you and your children purchased," the cashier told the gaping Sakura, who almost fell over in shock.

'What the- THAT's ALMOST ALL THE MONEY shishou gave?' Feeling defeated, Sakura gave the money asked by the cashier.

"Thank you. We will be delivering all your purchases by tomorrow," the cashier informed her.

After finishing the transactions at the toy store, Sakura immediately released her deadly aura that perked up the interest of the upset Tobi, as well as giving goose bumps to the other mischievous toddlers. Afraid of her wrath, they immediately took this as a warning, as they now followed their walking, pink headed mom.

"Thank you and goodbye! Please come again!" all the toy staff waved goodbye.

'As if!' Sakura spat inwardly.

The pink haired mother and the ten toddlers went directly to the food court in a very tense atmosphere. Little Tobi would, from time to time, look up at his mother, who was still fuming at them. Sadly, Sakura didn't bother to look at them at all. When they reached their destination, they sat at the available long table situated in one of the farthest corners to avoid bumping into any acquaintances of the pink haired woman.

When all of them finally sat in their seats, Sakura eyed each of the toddlers with intense anger. The toddlers, on the other hand, were all fidgeting about what would happen. Dan and Dei had practically been nudging Tobi, who was in the middle of them, to do his thing - to try and comfort their sweet mother. After all, it was only Tobi who was capable of doing it.

"All. Of. You. I don't know if you're all up to something, but I'm keeping my eyes WIDE open," Sakura declared, especially stressing the last two words.

...

*Gulp*

...

"Good. It looks like you all understand," Sakura said, as she now lowered the tense atmosphere around them. "Since you little ones spent almost all of the money that shishou gave us, we have to budget our spending from this time onwards, got it?"

All the toddlers nodded. "Good. Well then, I'm going to buy our food. You all better behave... or else..." Sakura gave a little warning to the now gulping toddlers.

Sakura then stood up from her seat and got something from her purse. She then put a necklace on little Tobi that revealed a small whistle as a trinket. "Blow it when you're brothers bully you, okay?" Hidden message: _Blow it when your siblings are going to cause another ruckus._

Tobi enthusiastically nodded to his pink haired mom, knowing only the cover up excuse given.

Sakura then walked away, to looked at the different food stalls.

"Sis geitin sospisus," (**She's getting suspicious****.**) Zet assessed.

"Jus cointeno," (**Just continue****.**) Pine answered.

All the toddlers nodded.

"Yo litel bret, wat sactlei did yoh dow wen yow let?" (**You little brat, what exactly did you do when you left?**) Kisa asked Tobi.

"Tobi en Mama shicret," (**Tobi and ****Mama secret.**) Tobi replied.

"Wat the puckin hel?" (**What the fucking hell****?**) Dan cursed.

"Tel us olreidi!, un," (**Tell us already!, un****.**) Dei commanded.

Tobi then stick out his tongue as he answered his two bullying brothers.

"Wers Kaku?" (**Where's ****Kaku?**) Koko asked, as everyone looked at her in disbelief.

...

"Wat!" (W**hat!)**she spat in return.

Everyone looked at her, then looked at Pine, who was caught off-guard by the little statement from the only girl of the group. It was the first time they'd heard the girl to have an interest in another man.

'Okay... What to buy?' Sakura asked herself, as she weighed it down to two food stalls that happened to serve her favorite dishes. When she was about to choose the expensive one, someone tugged at the hem of her dress.

"Kaku!" Sakura exclaimed, as she saw the poor, stitched boy tugging at her. She then picked him up and carried him around in her hands. "What are you doing here?" she asked, as she plainly made him look at her.

Kaku's hand then tugged the sleeve of her dress, as his other hand pointed at another food stall. Sakura then followed the little, stitched toddler's pointing finger. 'I can't disagree,'she thought, as she now went to the food stall suggested by the stitched toddler.

The mother and child bought food for all of them. Being able to spend only a small amount of money, their food would have cost at least three times what it did at the intended food stall from before. Sakura couldn't help but take note that it was quite best to always take into considerations Kaku's suggestions when money was at stake. The two of them finally made their way back to the other toddlers, when Sakura stopped suddenly in her tracks.

Wide emerald eyes opened as much as she could. She gulped some air as her heart raced faster than ever. She saw a tall grey haired man cuddling with the toddlers! 'Oh. My. God! K-'

Tobi then blew his whistle loudly, which surprised both her and the man with the grey hair. Tobi then called "MAMA!" at her as he waved his hands enthusiastically. The man then looked at her, surprised. He stood up, and walked towards her.

'What to do! Inner Sakura! Where the hell are you!' Sakura, devastated, shouted at the back of her mind, as with every single step that the man made, loud thuds sounded in her ear.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I am sorry if I made a cliffy, and had to cut off this entry short. I didn't intend to do it, but I really have to, especially when the next chapter will surprisingly be a long one. And sorry if I took my time in posting this latest chapter. It's just that I need to do something first with some of my first fanfics, especially "Faith or Contract." It's been troubling me for the last month. The development of the story was all jumbled up, so I needed some TOTAL revisions going. But don't worry, I try to make this fic more prioritized than the others. So please, forgive me :)

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

****B**a_b_Y**c**o_R_n**e**R **

**_**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**_**

**_Keng_**: Okay, since there were people who preferred to have the baby corner, this will be the first entry. I, the author, will gladly be the one to conduct an interview with our infamous Akatsuki toddlers! *Background clapping* Now, I'll welcome you to the BC! Okay, for the first question, this will be for Pine...

**_Pine:_***Nod*

**_Keng:_** We would like to know why you have ordered to all of the Akatsuki members to become 'brats' in this chapter?  
><strong><em><br>Pine:_** *Squinting his eyes* "Wei hab ah meson, dat wull bei detroyen Cownhowa, taring wid de cowgake aprentez laif." (**We have a mission, that ****will be destroying Konoha, starting with the Hokage's apprentice's life.**)

**_Keng:_**...*Gaping*...

*Pine then leaves.*

**_Keng:_***Shakes head* Well then, for the next question, this would be for both of you, Dan and Dei... We would like to verify something...

**_Dan:_** Git pukin treit two de poyn, yoh dem otter! (**Get fuckin' straight to the point, you damn author!**)

**_Keng_**: Is that the proper way of SPEAKING to me? *Glares at Dan* You know, there is a reason why keyboards have backspace and delete buttons, you know...

**_Dan:_** *Gulps* SH-SHOWREI! (**S-Sorry!**)

**_Dei_**, Mutters: As ef yoh de reel greytor. (**As if you're the real creator****.**)  
><strong><em><br>Keng:_**Dei... Did you say something?

**_Dei_****:** Nowten! (**Nothing!**)

**_Keng:_**Good, where was I... That's right, can you tell us why 'only' Tobi is capable of comforting your adopted mother?

**_Dan & Dei:_** Dat wull bei shin in dei net taptchers! (**That ****will be seen in the next chapters!**) *Both giggle*

**_Keng:_**...

**_Keng:_** Now they're giving me the goose bumps. *Kring* Well then, time's up! That will be it for this chapter of BC! XD And, for the 50th reviewer, **xelacy**, I would love to give you the privilege to be the first reviewer to ask questions of our dear toddlers! Anything that comes into your mind that questions any of the curious actions made by them :) And, for the second guest reviewer, it will be the lucky person who will be able to guess who's the unexpected visitor that left our pink haired mother in such a distressed state!

* * *

><p>Simple Reminder: Please leave a brief review for the seventh entry of Cute Little Protectors. Thank you! :)<p> 


	8. Imminent Plans

**Reminders:**

1.) Key:  
>a.) (<strong>bold words<strong>) - translation of the baby talk  
>b.) [<em>italicized words<em>] - Inner Sakura  
>c.) '<span>underlined words'<span>- inner thoughts of anyone

2.) The characters are OOC

3.) This fic is not entirely KakaSaku, only at this chapter... Rather this is AkaSaku in truth! XD

...so, you have been **WARNED!**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto, only this plot :)

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**Chapter 8: Imminent Plans**  
><strong>**

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

_"Nothing can be meaner than the anxiety to live on, to live on anyhow and in any shape."_  
>- George Sanayana<strong><br>**

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**  
><strong>

*****RECAP*****

Wide emerald eyes opened as much as she could. She gulped some air as her heart raced faster than ever. She saw a tall grey haired man cuddling with the toddlers! 'Oh. My. God! K-'

Tobi then blew his whistle loudly,which surprised both her and the man with the grey hair. Tobi then called "MAMA!" at her as he waved his hands enthusiastically. The man then looked at her, surprised. He stood up, and walked towards her.

'What to do! Inner Sakura! Where the hell are you!' Sakura, devastated, shouted at the back of her mind, as with every single step that the man made, loud thuds sounded in her ear.

*****End of RECAP*****

_**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**_

_10. Before eating, what should be done first?_

_... Obviously, pray..._

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

Heart racing... Blood rushing... 'Oh, Kami! Just kill me now!'Sakura continued to chant the phrase to herself as she saw her doom as the grey haired man continued to walk towards her.

'She's shaking...' the stitched toddler assessed, as he had noticed the bag of goods they recently bought made little ripple noises. He looked at her,and he saw his pink haired mother becoming paler by the second, and at the same time, some beads of sweat were finally forming. Without thinking, he went in front of her, as he turned to open his arms wide to protect his shaking mother from the incoming predator.

The toddlers who saw the scene all looked surprised at the action made by one of them. Surprisingly, Tobi was delighted seeing Kaku finally realize the worth of their demonic, yet angelic, mother. The otherswere still taking in what was happening. The two loud mouths, namely Dei and Dan, kept on turning their heads towards Kaku, and to their girl member, Koko. Brows twitching, Koko was either irritated about what was happening, or with the annoying actions of the 'two weirdoes' that kept gazing at her with anticipation and fear.

The grey haired man finally reached the mother and child,and was undeniably having mixed emotions as he got nearer to the two. He squatted down in front of the stitched toddler, who became more aggressive in defense of both him and his pink haired mother. Their eyes reflected off of each other - insignificance with pure anger, trying to decipher whatwould happen what.

The grey haired man finally made his move. His hands reached for the stitched toddler's hair as he ruffled it into a mess. "Good boy" he said, with his usual tone when he appreciated the antics of his dogs.

A few seconds later, the grey haired man grunted. Emerald eyes widenedin shock as she immediately took the biting child away from the grey haired man.

"Yo," he greeted, as he saluted with the hand that was obviously in great pain.

"Kaka-sensei..." Sakura greeted in a soft whisper, as she gently made little Kaku rest on her shoulders.

"Been a while," he replied, as he offered his hands to carry the bags of goods. Sakura gave him the bags with no further thinking. Both walked towards the table, with nine pairs of piercing eyes watching them. Sakura could only give a sigh at their reactions as she was still on guard from the man beside her.

"You have quite the tigers there..." Kakashi commented out of the blue.

Sakura chuckled slightly. "Yes, I quite have," she agreed, feeling the tense air slowly diminishing

"Whose kids are they?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura stopped from her tracks as she looked warily again at her silver haired sensei... It was now or never to explain tried to look in another direction,and her eyes lay upon another man, with long grey hair,who was fast approaching them.'Nani! Why the hell is he here! Kami! Are you seriously trying to torture me some more before killing me!'

"Sakura" Kakashi called her again away from her stupor.

Sakura laughed,which made both Kakashi and Kakulook at her worriedly. "You silly old dog..." Sakura punched jokingly, yet hard,on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi stepped back a little due to the force, and looked at her more worriedly.

"Saku-" Kakashi tried to call her again, but he was cut off by another weird statement coming from the lips of the pink haired kunoichi.

"Really Kaka? You're joking, right? Did you have a brain damage or what?" she asked questioningly. 'Come on... Play with me...' Sakura desperately pleaded with her emerald eyes.

Kakashi looked at her with wide eyes, as though he was already concluding that the pink haired kunoichi was having a mental melt down. Then another man finally stopped in front of them, looking suspiciously at the pink haired kunoichi.

"Ah! Sephiroth-san!" Sakura started. "How can I help you?" she asked carefully.

_'So__,__ what __did__ I miss__, __Saku-chan__?_' Inner Sakura finally came back to the front of her mind._'I-isn't t-that-?_' Inner Sakura pointed accusingly at the man called Sephiroth.

'Shh... Don't trouble me for now... I might slip!' Sakura said, trying to calm both of her selves.

"Tell me, insolent child, are those-?" Sephiroth asked, but was cut offby the pink hairedwoman.

"NO! These are Kaka's nephews, and that's my niece over there!" Sakura answered fast, hoping the long silver haired man got her point to 'go away.'

Kakashi, on the other hand, was confused about what was happening, and wondered how he got in this situation, and how in the world did those toddlers become his nephews. Without any question, he played on the little game the pink haired kunoichi was playing.

Sephiroth smiled sarcastically, causing the pink haired woman to shiver. Little Kaku noticed the little reaction made by her, which caused him to glare at the long silver haired man.

Kakashi, on the other hand, who was just observing on the sidelines, finally steppedinto 'the game'. He suddenly encircled his arms around the stilled kunoichi, who was now gaping at him due to their super close contact.

_'HENTAI!'_Inner Sakura shouted hysterically,while Sakura was now finally having her mental break down... And Kaku was already confused about who he should be glaring at more.

"Sorry to disturb, but I'm having a date with my Cherry Blossom here," Kakashi said in his gentle voice.

"I better be going," Sephiroth stressed out the words with a glint of doubt towards the pink haired kunoichi. He then came into closer contact as he whispered softly in the pink haired kunoichi's ear, which caused the other silver haired man to tighten his grip, as well as little Kaku, who gave a more serious deathly glare to the two men.

The little conversation with the pink haired kunoichi and the long silver haired man was only heard by the two of them, leaving both Kakashi and Kaku clueless about the situation. After the small whispering, Sephiroth finally walked away from the the sudden blow of a whistle was heard.

***FRRRRUUUUUTTTTTT!***

Little Tobi, who had watched every single moment of what was happening, finally snapped as he inhaled a lungful of air before blowing the little whistle given to him by the little prey of the two silver haired predators. After blowing his little whistle, he lost his little composure as he huffed and puffed to gain some air again. Seeing the distress of the masked toddler, Sakura tried to run fast towards the said little toddler, but was stopped when she finally realized that Kakashi was still holding onto her.

"Ah!" Sakura startled.

_'He's hot~'_Inner Sakura commented out of the blue.

'What! He's my sensei for crying out loud! And didn't you just say he was a pervert!'Sakura asked, exasperated.

_'He's hot!' _Inner Sakura insisted.

'I feel sick,' Sakura spatin disgust.

_'Come on... You better thank this supa hot guy!' _Inner Sakura continued to annoy her.

The pink haired kunoichi turned to look at her sensei stoically, while little Kakunow venomously glared at the last pervert predator who was still at the area. Sakura then grinned evilly as she reached up on her tiptoes to reach the grey haired man'scheek, and she planted a small, quick peck. Being surprised yet again, Kakashi's grip on Sakura loosened as she was set free. Before he comeback to his senses, the pink haired kunoichi, while carrying little Kaku, went immediately to tend the poor masked toddler.

"Tobi?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Tobi looked at his mother, relieved as he saw how worried sick she was for him. "Mama!" he replied, as he jumped up to hug her. And for the first time, Sakura felt very warm, as it wasn't just Tobi who hugged her, but also Dan and Dei.

"What's up with you two?" she inquired at the two loud toddlers as she ruffled both of their hairs.

"Datnangeve us tekotis, un," (**That man ****gave**** us ****the ****cooties, un**) Dei answered.

"El yea!"(**Hell yeah!)**Dan agreed.

Sakura just laughed, feeling happy that the two toddlers were finally opening up to her for some odd reason.

_'You know__,__ I always wonde__r w__hat __these__ toddlers __say__ sometimes__,__'_Inner Sakura thought deeply.

'Really, InnerSakura, is that the only thing you can think of?'

_'You see__, t__here are times when I really do feel __like__ they are talking behind our backs...'_

'You're getting paranoid,' Sakura shrugged.

_'What! You don't feel it?_' Inner Sakura said in disbelief.

'Feel what!' Sakura asked.

"$*%#&$*^}{¥£€•!" Tobi suddenly burst as he went into a stance, with his accusing hand pointing at someone behind his mother's back.

_'See!' _Inner Sakura clarified.

'Funny... They are just talking in their own language,' Sakura defended.

_'But-'_Inner Sakura started to reason out.

Dan and Dei, with Chi, Koko and Kisa, finally joined Tobi, babbling weird words towards the man who was now behind their pink haired mother, who caught their message. Sakura looked behind her, and saw Kakashi holding out the bags of goods he'd offered to carry for her. With a hint of a blush-

"Sensei!" Sakura exclaimed, as she swiftly grabbed the bags of goods. "Sorry about that..." She closed her eyes from the embarrassment that she'd just brought upon herself, as well as the little kiss she'd just given.

Kakashi gave a small chuckle as he freely went to sit at their table,which caused all the other toddlers to cuddle with one another,afraid yet again ofthe man who was totally close to them. Chi, Kisa, and Zet hurriedly climbed up over the table to sit on the other side, where the said shinobi would not be close to them. Sakura watched the whole thing as she gaped at her grey haired sensei,who was waiting for an explanation from her.

"Before that..." Sakura answered the silent curiosity of her grey haired sensei as she went over the goods and prepared them in the middle of the table. There were a lot of varieties of food placed there. "Okay... Choose one, then eat" she ordered as she now focused on the drooling toddlers "But Kaku will be the one to get his first pick" Sakura smiled.

"Aa…" the grey haired sensei replied as his bitten hand now travelled towards the chicken dish which all of a sudden disappeared. Little Kaku swiftly grabbed his favored dish as his pink haired mother allowed him to.

***Slap***

"Kaka-sensei!" Sakura fumed. "Not you! Ka-ku!"She then pointed at the stitched toddler who was now starting to eat his food. Kakashi on the other hand was just staring in disbelief yet again at his former pink kunoichi student. Sakura then spat "Kaku! No!" which caused the little toddler to stop and look at her in a teary-eyed manner. "Clean your hands before eating" she continued in a soft voice that made the toddler understand what was happening.

Everyone had their own turn to choose from the different dishes placed before them - from the least troublesome to the most troublesome toddler. There was one last dish left that was naturally intended for Sakura which she offered to the grey haired man who happened to be starving at that time, as his stomach grumbled loudly, and for the gratitude that he had helped her earlier. Sakura then sat beside her former sensei, since all the other chairs on the other side were now occupied by all ten toddlers, except for Tobi, who suddenly sat in between his mother and the foreign pervert predator.

Only the clattering of utensils and slurps of drinks were heard as all focused on eating their food. Each toddler ate theirs with wary eyes, as each time they chewed they would glance at the foreign intruder who was sickeningly troublesome. Sakura would just watch the toddlers, who were eating their food in a careful manner, except for the four rash toddlers - Kisa, Tobi, Dan and Dei, which caused her to chuckle at the little heartwarming scene.

When she noticed out of the corner of her eye that the grey haired jounin had finished his share, or her share- "Shishou asked me to be their mother. She's happy, officially becoming an OBAA-san," she stressed the last word. "She has become more like a mother to me... And, I want to make her happy... So I have to accept it, even if it was damn 'forced,' making it a direct order from the Godaime!" she spat in a sarcastic, yet soft, way.

Kakashi only nodded as some of his curiosity was answered. He then gazed more at the kunoichi for further inquiry.

Being with the man for almost all of her shinobi life, without words, she understood what the coming question would be. "He's the examiner... I had to take an exam for me to successfully be the official mother of these toddlers," Sakura exclaimed, as she now gazed to the toddlers who were still focused on their food. "Funny," she chuckled softly as she tried to remember that day, "being one of the top students at the academy, I happened to flunk at a stupid test... Since I'm the Hokage's apprentice, I was given another chance... So, I'm pretty much on a probationary status..." Sakura explained further. "I can't be seen with them,or they'll be taken away," she said in a silent voice, which Kakashi only understoodby reading her trembling lips.

Both shinobi were so caught up in the situation that they weren't ableto see the hint of sparks that came across the faces of some of the toddlers.

Seeing for the first time his mother's slumped face, Tobi tugged her dress as he shoved some of his remaining food at her. "Mama!" Tobi called. Sakura smiled as she saw that even the little ones were able to sympathize with her.

_'How adorable...' _Inner Sakura cooed.

Then another plate was shoved at the pink haired mother as she saw some of the remaining chicken was given to her by Kaku. She smiled as she ruffled both of the toddlers' hair in thanks.

"Who else?" Kakashi asked after seeing the kunoichi finally gulped her first bite from the food given to her

"The team whowas with me during my last mission, Shishou, Shizune-san, and maybe some others who were present during Shishou's little celebration," Sakura answered. "And you... Kaka-sensei... Please, don't say anything to the others for now. The last thing I want is for the others come barging through my door!"

Kakashi nodded. He said goodbye as he ruffled all the heads of each toddler that stuck their tongue out at himafter,ormade small grunts of disapproval. Soon after everyone finished their food, Sakura decided it was time to go home.

Taking the long way, all toddlers' eyes wandered around as they took note of every inch and corner of the different streets that they passed through.

Dei nudged Sasa. "E gota ay, dis veledge dein is petyarteitik. Men it relei wort detroyn," (**I gotta say, this village's design is pretty artistic. Means it's really worth destroying****.**) he joked.

"Hn," Chi grunted in response.

Sakura decided to take a short rest for the toddlersat a nearby playground. All ten toddlers went to the sandboxas they sat in a circle, each beside their partner.

"Wats de plen noh,Leideir?" (**What's the plan now****,L****eader?**) Zet asked.

"Wei av gaderd som enfowmeton... Wiel us et two frowsid wid ar abdectise," **(We ****have**** gathered some information... We'll use ****it**** to proceed with our objective****s.****) **Pine answered.

"Tobidant wan Mama urt!" **(Tob****i**** doesn't want ****M****ama hurt!) **Tobi interjected.

"Sutup! Un."**(Shut up! Un****.****)****  
><strong>  
>"Tobi das't wa-" <strong>(Tob<strong>**i**** doesn't wa-)**

"-Wat doe weihabsho par?" **(What do we have so far?) **Pine asked in his authoritative voice,whichsilenced the childish, masked toddler.

"."**(Looks like ****Konoha's**** still lax from the war****.****)****  
><strong>  
>"Pichdasnt wan pipolda puckinnow bou as." <strong>(Bitch <strong>**doesn't**** want people ****to fucking ****know ****about**** us****.****)**

"Tobi sow Mama den wan dis a beit." **(Tobi saw ****M****ama ****didn't**** want this a bit****.****)****  
><strong>  
>"Saddup, un! ye."<strong>(Shut up, un! That woman hasn't officially <strong>**become ****our mothe****ryet.****)****  
><strong>  
>"Anshi's pity welcowneted to de Howkege." <strong>(And she's pretty <strong>**well**** connected to the ****H****okage****.****)****  
><strong>  
>"Wil tart prowm der. Contenuwidgaderenimpormeson. Den,weil pan ar net mub," <strong>(We'll start from there. Continue with gathering information. <strong>**Then,**** we'll plan our next move****.****) **Pine concluded.

All nodded in response, except for the masked toddler, who slumped his shoulders because he disagreed with the plan being commenced by the leader.

Chi had been staring intently at Pine, who happened to be noticed by his blue partner "Ei patner, don ugel, o ya bei kild bei er," **(Hey partner, don't ****ogle,**** or ****you'll ****be killed by her****.****)**he nudged as he pointedoutKonan, then he burst into laughter.

"Im nowt owglen,"**(I'm not ****ogling.****)**Chi answered,anger in his voice.

"Den wat?"**(Then what?)**Kisa asked his partner curiously.

"Atake," **(Hatake****.****)**Itachi venomously spat the name.

"A..Wat abot u res-andu shenpa?" **(Aa... What about your ex-ANBU-senpai?) **Kisame asked, as he tried to remember the grey haired man who did nothing to annoy him earlier that day.

"Is ub two somten," **(He's up to somethin****g.)**Itachi caught everyone's attention, except for the usual trio - Tobi, Dan, and Dei,who were now focused on the sandbox they were sitting in.

Tobi was sulking as hethen kicked up some of the sand at his feet, which causedDei, who was gaping at that time,to swallow some of the sand.

***Bleh!**Bleh!***

"Wei, yu letel bat! Il bomyo!,Un," **(Why****,**** you little brat! I'll bomb you! ****Un.****)** Dei grudgingly shouted. "En yow to, un," **(And you too, un****.****) **Dei looked at Dan, who was rolling over laughing.

Then another toddler war began.

A toddler war that the pink haired mother happened to see firsthand.

A war that the twowishedthey'dnever started...  
><strong><em><br>To be continued..._**

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**A/N:** Some maybe confused... I changed my profile/user name from 22keng28 to poppinmushroom! XD

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

+0+0+ **Ba_bY**co_Rn**eR +0+0+**_**_**

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

Keng: Okay... Hope you guessed our special guest for today's chapter... Sir Sephiroth from Final Fantasy! Forgive me if he doesn't guest here as well... So, anyway... I prepared another set of questions, again. :) And also for BC, I'm going to let the little toddlers speak normally! :) *Cough**Cough* So, this time is for Kaku...

**Kaku****: **This will cost you.

**Keng: **Don't worry, I already paid. *Wink*

**Kaku****: **...?

**Keng: **Letting you have an appearance. *Wink*

**Kaku****: **Stop winking, or-

**Keng**: Or what? *Releasing evil aura*

**Dan: **Stop it! She'll fucking erase you if you don't fuckingobey her!

**Kaku**: ... Money-

**Keng**: -can't always give you what you want, especially immaterial things.

**Kaku**: ...

**Keng: **Tell the viewers, why oh why have you become soft toward Sakura, not that I don't like it.

**Kaku****: **Your fault. You didn't mention that she gave me money with every good deed I do. And remember viewers,the only thing you can count on is money.

**Keng**: ... Oops, my bad... *Teehee* Okay, for the nextone... Koko!

**Koko**: ...

**Keng**: Silent, eh?

**Koko**: ...

**Keng**: Fine! Next question, Chi!

**Chi:**Hn.

**Keng:***Blush* So cute~

**Chi:**Hn.

**Keng:**Anyway... How does it feel like, seeing one of your old acquaintances, namely Kakashi?

**Chi:**Hn...

**Keng:**A... I can play your hn-ing game... No DANGO for youin the next chapter-!

**Ch**i: *Snap* Troublesome! Annoying! Imbecile!

**Keng:**...

**Chi:**Kakashi! You... You...

**Kisa**: -My lady!

**Keng: **Nice~

**Kisa:***Laugh* Thanks! XD

**Keng:**For the last, this is a follow-up question for Pine from the previous question came from one of our supporters... *Cough**Cough* 'WHY? WHAT DOES HER LIFE HAVE TO DO WITH DESTROYING KONOHA? She's taking care of you guys.'

**Koko:**How DARE you, all-capping those words. Be punished, you insolent fool.

**Keng**: ...

**Koko**: ...

**Keng**: I see. Provocation is a mustfor an efficient talk with you...

**Koko:**...

**Keng:**So, who's going to answer?

**Sasa:**Don't you get it, little girl?

**Keng:**Nope!

**Sasa**: She's the reason why we're all in this situation... STUCK! And,since she's the apprentice of the Hokage, ruining her life would bring her pain-

**Pine**: -and Pain is the emotion needed for a new beginning... Starting from-

*KRIIING*

**Keng:**Time's up! Okay, that's a wrap... For the next BC privileged reviewer: ArtemisKid, for being the first one to review after an hour of posting the last chapter:)) And I might as well give you guys a may also put in your review your random question for the toddlers, andthe best shall be included in the next BC! Good luck! XD

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**Simple Reminder:** After reading, then **REVIEW**. Thank You! :)


	9. Nightmare

**Reminders:**

1.) Key:

a.) _italicized words_ - Inner Sakura

b.) 'underlined words'- inner thoughts of anyone

2.) The characters are OOC

3.) I disregarded the toddler language, so that their dialogue will be straight to the point. Hope you don't mind. It's actually becoming a nuisance for both me and for some others :)

...so, you have been **WARNED!**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto, only this plot :)

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**Chapter 8: Nightmare**

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

_"All our dreams can come true__...if__ we have the courage to pursue them."  
>-Walt Disney<em>

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

*****RECAP*****

Chi had been staring intently at Pine, who happened to be noticed by his blue partner. "Ei patner, don ugel, o ya bei kild bei er," **(Hey partner, don't ogle, or you'll be killed by her.****) **he nudged as he pointed out he burst into laughter.

"Im nowt owglen," **(I'm not ogling.****) **Chi answered, anger in his voice.

"Den wat?" **(Then what?) **Kisa asked his partner,curious.

"Atake," **(Hatake.) **Itachi venomously spat the name.

"A...Watabot u res-andu shenpa?" **(Aa... What about your ex-ANBU-senpai?) **Kisame asked, as he tried to remember the grey haired man who did nothing to annoy him earlier that day.

"Is ub two somten," **(He's up to something.) **Itachi explained. That caught everyone's attention, except for the usual trio - Tobi, Dan, and Dei, who were now focused on the sandbox they were sitting in.

Tobi was sulking, as he then kicked up some of the sand at his feet, which caused Dei, who was gaping at that time, to swallow some of the sand.

***Bleh!* *Bleh!***

"Wei, yuletel bat!Ilbomyo! Un," **(Why, you little brat! I'll bomb you! Un.)** Dei grudgingly shouted. "En yow to, un," **(And you too, un.) **Dei looked at Dan, who was rolling over laughing.

Then another toddler war began.

A toddler war that the pink haired mother happened to see firsthand.

A war that the two wished they'd never started...

*****End of RECAP*****

One silly day, there were ten little kids who made their hideout from different construction materials. One was hay, the second was twigs, then the last one was made out of bricks.

"Ha! This is art, un! Right Sasori-dana?" the blond toddler smirked, as he finally put in the last piece of brick for their last hideout.

The red haired dana grumbled something as he looked more approving of the hideout made out of wood, which he himself had constructed, as more deserving to be appreciated than the un-symmetric brick hideout constructed by the long blond haired toddler.

"I would rather have hay or twigs as our hideout than those expensive bricks," the stitched toddler interrupted in disgust.

"Loosen up a bit! Here, have some wine!" the blue baby offered, as he laughed loudly at the antics by the group.

The blue haired toddler was dragging the long red haired toddler as she assessed all the hideouts for which one she and her captive would use as their love nest. "No one lay a hand on this hideout!" she commanded, as she preferred the one made out of bricks.

"Nu-uh, UN!" Dei disapproved, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

***Bang* *Bang* *Bang***

Dei flew over the place as he landed by the pink eyed toddler who happened to be in the middle of his ritual.

***Thud***

"Why, you fucking little bitch! You have ruined the honor of the great Jashin!" the pink eyed toddler snapped. "When I get to you, I am going to tear you to shreds, and then burn you to ashes, and then grind you to dust!" Dan started maniacally, chasing the scared little blond.

"Tobi wants to play too, senpai!" The masked toddler then let himself join in with the small 'chase game' made by the two idiotic toddlers.

"Tobi is a good boy,so don't run over my plants," the black and white toddler warned.

"Tobi will be a very good boy!" Tobi answered, as he stepped on one of Zet's plants. A small crack of the twig of the plant was heard. All the other toddlers looked quickly at the black and white toddler as his eyes twitched a little. "Tobi is a very good boy! It's senpai's fault!" Tobi accused the blond as he pointed at him.

"Wha-? It is not, un," Dei defended himself, as he stopped his running.

"Got you! You fuckin' mindless shithead!" Dan lunged himself at the blond toddler, and they rolled all over the place, but stopped dead after hitting something, or better yet, someone.

"Hn," a heavy and deathly groan erupted from the now crimson eyed toddler.

"Oh Jashin..." Dan mumbled as he finally saw death on its way, not that he minded. On the other hand, Dei was squeaking for his life!

***Bam* *Pow* *Pak* *Blam* *Poink* *Kaboom***

The idiotic duo, who was now on their deathbeds, took shelter in the hay hideout. Along with them was the noisy masked toddler, who obediently and willingly took care of his senpais, and also the busy-money accountant of the group, who didn't seem to care as long as hegaineda profit from the others by 'keeping watch on the unruly kids' (aka. babysitting).

The onyx eyed toddler, red haired toddler, and the drunken blue baby took shelter in the twig hideout. While the others left, the couple and also the black and white toddler stayed in the brick hideout.

An unknown person with a red hood knocked on the door of the hay hideout.

***Knock* *Knock***

"Tobi wants to know who's outside!" Tobi asked as he moved closer to the door.

"This is Haku," the man outside introduced.

With a mental snap, "Tobi wants you to..." the masked toddler prepared himself as he breathed in a lungful of air, "GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE!" he shouted as he rejected the visitor. Due to the force, the hay stack hideout finally collapsed, revealing the unwanted visitor,who looked at them in awe over what had just happened.

Rather than feeling angry at the action of the masked toddler, "Tobi! You're paying... or do you want me to take it out of your budget?" Kaku said, without even battling an eyelash.

The unwanted visitor smiled at the actions made by the toddlers, which made Tobi more irked than ever. "I HATE YOU! NO! I **LOATHE**YOU!" he declared as he pointed an accusing finger at the unwanted man of the moment.

After the small encounter, without any shelter, the four toddlers made their way towards the next hideout, which was made out of twigs.

***Knock* *Knock***

"DANA! Please let us in!" Dei pleaded, feeling the winter breeze outside.

"…"

"Fucking assholes! Open the damn door already!" Dan shouted.

"Tobi will be a very good boy this time!" Tobi interjected.

"Tobiis a very bad boy, un!" Dei corrected, as he sent the worst death glare he could muster.

"Tobi is feeling happy! Dei-senpai is making an idiotic face!" Tobi laughed.

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

"Let us in, damnit!" Dan demanded, as his fist banged on the door more forcefully, which made it open.

Kisa laughed loudly, seeing the idiotic three looking dumbfounded that all this time the door was already open for them. "It was already open," Kisa said to snap the three from their meaningless awe.

"What happened?" Sasa asked, seeing his noisy partner again.

"Tobi! That's me!" Tobi confessed happily, which only caused Dei and Dan to grunt.

"Hn," Chi grunted, annoyed at having more people stay in their little twig hideout.

***Knock* *Knock***

"Tobi wants to know who the person is!" Tobi asked as he moved closer to the door.

"No one" a stoic voice answered. All the toddlers were alarmed, knowing who the person was outside. It was the one they had all labeled 'cootie-man'.

"Tobi wants to know who no one is!" Tobi still asked again.

"Open the door," cootie-man answered, still in a monotone voice.

"Tobi knows no one who is named open the door," Tobi answered stupidly, which only caused the others to either sigh or smack their foreheads from their subordinate's stupidity.

"It's me, your Daddy!" cootie-man answered. All shuddered at the answer given by cootie-man.

"I think I want to barf, un" Dei said, feeling sick.

And again… a mental snap. "Tobi wants you to..." the masked toddler prepared himself as he breathed in a lungful of air. "GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE! YOU WILL NEVER BE OUR DADDY! MAMA IS MINE!" he shouted as he rejected the visitor. Due to the force, the twig hideout finally collapsed, revealing the cootie-man with his red hood,with his arms wide open to hug them.

Feeling death fast approaching them, all hurried to the next hideout before one of them could be given the unwanted cootie by the very unwanted man they wished to never see again in their lifetimes.

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

The door opened, revealing Zet. All the other toddlers hurriedly ran inside the brick house, panting and breathing to catch their lost breath.

***Bang* *Bang* *Bang***

Three rubber bullets perfectly aimed at the heads of the three loudest toddlers hit them. "Why the hell are you in our sanctuary?" Koko demanded. "Didn't we say this was our hideout?"

"B-but-" Dei stuttered.

"No excuses," Koko venomously spat in his face.

"Report," Pine interjected with a sense of authority.

"He was here…" Chi answered.

Pine nodded, as he already understood the sense of disgust from the answer from the most stoic member of the group.

***Knock* *Knock***

All eyes darted to the door. All got into their stances for the next unwanted visitor they had, as Dan and Dei finally roped the masked toddler to prevent any unnecessary destructible actions it may cause again. "Who is it?" Sasa asked.

"*Mumble* *Murmur* *Mumble*" No one heard clearly what the person said on the other side of the door. Sasa took another time, he asked in a much louder voice, "Who?"

"…Wakey… Baa-Chan… Shots…" Still, the toddlers could only understand those three , they couldn't decipher who the unwanted person outside their brick hideout was.

"If you don't answer, we shall no longer accommodate you," Sasa demanded, feeling he was being dragged by a very slow, untimely, unwanted person.

***BAM***

All looked at Dei with an accusing look as they all demanded to know how the brick wall could possibly break in an instant. "You can't play blame me, un. We have limited resources, un. So I was only able to put the bricks together without anything to hold them inplace, un," Dei answered. All answered him with 'why-didn't-you-just-say-in-the-first-place?'looks. Then the place started to crumble from their sight.

...END of DREAM...

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

"Wakey-wakey!" Sakura insistently rocked the large crib that contained all ten toddlers. Small moans and groans were heardfrom all of them. "Come on, little ones, we're all going to visit Baa-chan for your shots!" she happily said.

All eyes snapped open, as they all looked at their pink haired mother, who was evilly grinning at them. Tobi, who was usually so open to his mother, as he kissed her as soon as he woke up, backed away. The other toddlers stiffened in their places. All were having the same thought.'Why do we have to get shots?!With a letter s at the end?!'

"Oh, come on…" Sakura cooed. "It will be really fast," she assured them, but all it resulted in was the toddlers crawling away from the side of their pink-haired mother. "Pretty please~" Sakura begged, making puppy-eyes at them.

'_Really, you're __acting t__his low, begging them __on__ top __of __it all__?_' Inner Sakura said, with a hint of annoyance.

'You do it!' Sakura insisted for Inner Sakura to take her place 'Remember yesterday?' Sakura inquired.

'_Oh, about their cat-fight__,_' Inner Sakura answered. '_I do remember that incident__._'

'These children are a wreck! They never listen to you!' Sakura shouted, as her inner self nodded in agreement. 'I'm glad that it will be time for their medication!'

'_Why so?_' Inner Sakura inquired.

'Duh? After getting shots, they'll become a little bit listless, which means…" Sakura answered.

'_We're finally __getting__ a break!_' Inner Sakura celebrated.

**_To be continued..._**

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**A/N:** I would like to apologize if I inconvenienced you guys… It wasn't my intention to repost the previous chapter, then change the status :( Forgive me! :(( And I hope this chapter makes up for my mistake! Although, I doubt this entry is that good :( Tell me if it's still okay? :) My younger sister happened to read "The Three Little Pigs" when I started writing this chapter, so it pretty much rubbed off on me.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0<strong>

+0+0+ **B**a_b_Y**c**o_R_n**e**R +0+0+

**Sakura:** Oh! Hello there! Miss Keng was put into ICU for some odd reason after the last BC. So anyway, I will be the one replacing her for a while, until she can finally come back here to conduct the interviews with our little tikes! I will fill in for her as I ask for today one of the greatest wonders, how our friends here have gotten their name tags! But before that, I have here Pine, to continue what he wished to say to you guys!

**Pine**: *Cough* *Cough* As previously said, Pain is the emotion needed for a new beginning, to bring forth what we all wish, peace... It has been made a point that everyone who has experienced and learned what pain is really all about has grown and become a 'real person'. In this village, everyone shares and values their bonds, the connections they have with everyone living with them. Sa- Our host (he corrects himself) is one of the few people in this village that has created more bonds than one could ever believe, for she is both the apprentice and the one closest to the village leader, the Godaime.

**Sakura**: KYAAAA! You're so cute!

**Pine**: … (Bows and dragged off by a fuming, jealous Koko)

**Sakura**: Really… She has to be talked with her about her possessiveness… So, that's partially one of the few things we are going to talk about in our BC! So, next! The question for today's entry is… *Drumroll* Who on earth made the baby tags?

…

…

…

**Inner Sakura**: Pssst!

**Sakura**: What?

**Inner Sakura**: Call any toddler!

**Sakura**: Oh… Silly me… Yes, I choose you! Kisa!

**Kisa**: You know, I've heard that line before…

**White Zet**: It came from Pokemon.

**Kisa**: Really? Hahaha… That's one of my favorites!

**Black Zet**: I thought it was Finding Nemo?

**Kisa**: Really?

**Sasa**: Just answer the question, so we can go home…

**Kisa**: Sure, sure! XD The one who made them was Tobi…

**Tobi**: That's me! ME! (jumping while answering)

**Sakura**: Awww… How cute~ *Squealing*

**Tobi**: Mama!

**Sakura**: Oooof- So it was you! So that's the reason why it was so hard to read!

*KRRRIIIIIIINGGGG*

**Sakura**: So, that's all folks! I just hope our poor author can finally step in here again… Wonder what happened to her?

All toddlers whistling – playing innocent.

**Sakura**: And also, who the hell is 'cootie-man'? And so, there you have it! So whoever answers who cootie-man is will have the privilege to emcee the next chapter! Miss Keng will just PM you about the details! :) Bye!

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**Simple Reminder**: After reading, then **REVIEW**. Thank you! :)


	10. Learn To Know

**Reminders:**

1.) Key:

a.) _italicized words_ - Inner Sakura

b.) 'underlined words'- inner thoughts of anyone

2.) The characters are OOC

3.) I disregarded the toddler language, so that their dialogue will be straight to the point. Hope you don't keep in mind that the adults have no idea about what the Akatsuki toddlers are talking about. :)

...so, you have been **WARNED!**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto, only this plot :)

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**Chapter 9: Learn To Know**

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

*****RECAP*****

'These children are a wreck! They never listen to you!' Sakura shouted, as her inner self nodded in agreement. 'I'm glad that it will be time for their medication!'

'_Why so?_' Inner Sakura inquired.

'Duh? After getting shots, they'll become a little bit listless, which means…" Sakura answered.

'_We're finally getting a break!_' Inner Sakura celebrated.

*****End of RECAP*****

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**Sakura's house – Living room**

"Dan! Don't you even dare!" Sakura shouted, seeing said boy take hostage of her precious vase.

"We will never have a damn thing to do with you, bitch! We will never, ever..." Dan accused, as he was holding his hostage in a manner of life or death from a great height.

While the mother and child have their bickering moment, the other toddlers tried to untie themselves after being caught by their demonic mother. They all rolled, wiggled, and stretched every limb of their body in an effort to escape, but to no all looked liked animals that were about to be fried, sacrificed, or better yet, to be eaten by savages.

After minutes of the heated negotiation between the unruly toddler and the hot-headed mother, their small moment had finally finished. There were things that had to be left alone, as they saw there would no longer be any sort of mercy left from their mother after the successful murder of her favorite vase.

"This is your fault, un!" Dei accused, as Dan had finally been tied up like a prisoner beside him

"That's not my fucking problem! And why the hell do we have to get those shots!" Dan defendedhis actions.

"Tobi knows! Tobi knows!" Although tied up, the masked toddler excitedly caught the attention of the bickering loud toddlers, and as soon as he was able to grab the attention of the two, "Tobiread from Mama's book that shots are necessary! Tobi wants to be so strong that no one willever dare try to get Mama from me!" Everyone who heard Tobi's declaration only sighed. They couldn't help that the childish thinker of the group was totally attached to a mother figure that could beat the crap out of the bullies in his life.

"See, there's nothing wrong withgetting those shots, un" Dei tried to talk some sense into the cursing Dan.

"What the hell? Are you kidding me? We are frigging getting a shot!"

"You stupid idiots! Shut up already! All your bickering will not even help us even a little!"

"She finally snapped."

"About time."

"Hn."

"Kids these days..." the blue toddler laughed.

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**At the ****H****ospital - Corridors**

"Shizune-san!" Sakura called to the black haired woman, who had just appeared after leaving one of the patients' rooms.

Said woman looked back at the pink haired kunoichi. "Sakura, you're here. Tsunade-sa-" She trailed off. "What the heck are you doing with the children!" Shizune exclaimed, shocked as she saw the toddlers being tied like prisoners to the back of their pink haired mother.

"Oh, them? Don't worry! I just read from a book that imposing a corporal rule will help these tikes to become more disciplined," Sakura defended, as she laughed falsely.

"Oh? Is that so?" Shizune inquired, unsure.

"That is bullshit!" Dan interjected.

"It's true," Sakura tried to convincethe dark haired womanmore.

"Anyway..." Shizune waved her thoughts away as she knelt down beside the tied toddlers. "Obaa-san has been waiting for you," Shizune smiled. "She's already prepared all the necessary shots needed for you guys and gal."

"Shizune!" someone shouted at the end of the hall, revealing the blonde grandmother.

"Tsunade-shishou," Sakura greeted.

"Ah, Sakura, you're finally here. So,where's-?" Honey colored eyes searched for her dear ten grandchildren, and they widened in pure shock as soon as they looked behind the pink haired kunoichi. "Sa-Sa-"

"Don't worry, I read ina book that this sort of treatment can help sort out some disorder from these kids," Sakura interjected quickly.

"What book?" Tsunade said, irritated.

"A~ It's in the... the..." Sakura then searched for words, as she internally freaked out, before her shishou would burst out in anger. "Hahaha... I don't remember actually," Sakura laughed it off, as she fidgeted in her place.

_'Saku-chan, if she gets mad at you, I'll be on leave for a while. I don't wish to be affected by her... __Y__ou know... like last time... __W__e were both sent __to__ our deathbeds!'_

Tsunade then hugged the pink haired kunoichi, surprising said girl and Shizune, who was watchingthe whole thingfrom the side.

"Shishou?" Sakura asked, uncomfortable.

_'Well then, I think this is goodbye__,__ Saku-chan. Although__,__ she didn't __give__ us __a__ punch, but hugging us is another matter__,__'_ Inner Sakura waved bye as she disappeared.

"Sakura, you better show me that book!" Tsunade squealed, as Sakura looked at her shishou in pure shock, same as Shizune. "That bookagrees with me on how one should try and handle mischievous children!"

"Hahaha... Sure thing,Shishou."

"Good. Anyway..." Tsunade then moved towards the ten children behind their mother,and she bent down. "It's time for your shots then," she announced, while all the toddlers looked freaked out.

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

**At the Hospital – Head's ****O****ffice**

"I take back my words, un!" Dei frantically shouted, as he saw how long the needle in front of him was, and as its tip squirted some liquid, while his grandmother evilly smiled at him.

"Tobi doesn't want to get stronger anymore! Tobi can protect Mama even if Tobi is weak!"

"I will paysomeone! Just get me out of this situation!"

"Hn."

"Man down," the red haired toddler stated, from beside the fallen,pale, cursing toddler.

"Oh~ come on~ This will only take a little while," Tsunade cooed at the toddlers, who all happened to take a step back into the corner of the office room.

"A while!" Dan stood back up on his feet, as he looked wide-eyed at all of the 30 bottles of medicine aligned into ten rows evenly. "We'll have to fucking be shot three times with that fucking large needle!" he cursed, as he now looked at the squinting needle in the hands of his blonde grandmother.

"So, Hidan is capable of doing math, I see..." the stitch toddler assessed.

"Is that the fucking damn point? Even Lord Jashin never told me that needles were one way to be the sacrifice in a ritual!" Dan held his hand high as he stressed on what was to cometheir way.

"Good! We've got a volunteer," their grandmother's cheery voice erupted behind Dan.

"Noooooo!" Dan shouted with all his might, as their blonde grandmother grabbed his shoulders.

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**After an ****H****our – At the ****H****ospital – Head's ****O****ffice**

"Shishou? You called?" Sakura asked, after she knocked on the open door.

"Ah! There you are, dear. I have been meaning to tell you this for quite some time." Tsunade then faced the pink haired kunoichi, who wore her medic coat. "Next month, we will be renewing our treaty with the Land of Wind. The Kazekage will personally be coming here, which means his representative is here to final check everything for his accommodations. Temari is here in the don't you show her around, and take a looked stressedout,taking care of these children."

"I would be happy to do it," Sakura replied with a smile on her face.

"And another thing, I heard that you're on probation with the KAO?" Tsunade asked with a small hint of irritation.

"Ah... Yes..." Sakura's eyes broke away from the honey colored eyes of her shishou, feeling a bit ashamed.

"You better get to know these kids don't you start with the bravest child among all of them," Tsunade advised, as she pointed out the toddler.

"Thank you," Sakura gladly accepted, as she took the toddler in her arms as she went for search for Temari.

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**Outside the ****H****ospital**

"Speaking of the devil," Sakura muttered under her breath."Temari!" Sakura shouted, as she waved her hand.

Her blonde friend looked in her direction as she waved back. It'd been a while since the two of them had met. Among the other kunoichi in their batch, Sakura and Temari had developed a strong bond. "Sakura!" Temari called back

"Been a while," Sakura said, as she walked closer to her blonde friend.

"Three months. So, who's the little girl?" Temari asked, as she pointed out at the listless blue haired toddler on her pink haired friend's shoulders.

Sakura looked to bothsides of her, before she signaled Temari to come closer. "She's... Well... A lot of things happened..." Sakura trailed off, as she tried to formulate the right words for how shewas going to tell to her blonde friend.

"Sa-ku-ra," Temari smiled at her. "You know, I'm not pressuring you to answer that question..."

"She's-my-kid," Sakura answered quickly, thinking that her blonde friend wouldn't be able to catch her answer.

Silence loomed, and then the blonde freaked out."What? How? When?"

"Shhhh..." Sakura silenced her with a glare. "Why don't we go to the mall first, before I explain?"

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**At the ****M****all - Tea Store**

"So, what you're trying to tell me here is that the Godaime asked you to adopt her?" Temari asked in a whisper, as she put down her tea on the table.

"Them..." Sakura corrected.

"Ah, okay..." Temari assessed, as she took in the story that was told to her by her pink haired friend. "What!"

"Shhhh... Stay down, will you?" Sakura motioned Temari to sit back in her seat.

"You said them... I thought she was the only one," Temari whispered back.

Sakura laughed a little. "Did I forgot to you tell you that… there were actually ten of them?"

"Ten... You said ten... as if that's a normal number of children to have," Temari said sarcastically.

"They were in a group, and they're kinda... you know... inseparable?" Sakura tried to make it sound convincing, which it was not, when-

"We are not close! Don't group me and my Pein with those stupid idiots!" Koko finally snapped, as she stepped intothe conversation.

"Oh~ How cute..." Temari squeaked.

"Don't 'cute' me, you woman! Only my Pein can call me cute!" Koko shouted at the top of her lungs, but the two women beside her only heard cute squeaking sounds from the toddler.

"Do the others-?" Temari asked Sakura, as she looked back at her emerald orbs.

"No,they are far worse than her," Sakura corrected, feeling annoyed that all the people in the tea shop were finally watching what they were doing.

"How could our sweet Koko be worse?" Temari asked, as she started poking Koko's cheek.

"Over-possessive of another toddler," Sakura answered under her breath, and gave her a sigh.

"Male or female?"Temari asked with interest.

Sakura sighed again. "Male."

Temari laughed, as she was impressed by how the cute little blue haired toddler with them was possessive with the other sex at such a young age. "Now I want to see the others."

"Maybe later, after today, when they are less rowdy," Sakura answered with a smile on her face, as she remembered the antagonizing looks of the nine toddlers, especially Dan.

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**At the ****M****all - ****C****orridors**

"Hey, Sakura, don't tell me you are tired already," Temari grinned as she looked back at the pink haired kunoichi, who had finally been left behind by at least three meters.

"No, I'm just out of breath," Sakura huffed, feeling tired.

"Out of breath? We only visited one shop. One shop, Sakura," Temari stressed with her finger.

"Yep, one shop that could knock out of breath of someone like me," Sakura answered, as she sat on a free bench nearby.

Temari laughed as she walked back towards her friend, who had finally settled down. "Really? You're getting old, don't you know," Temari taunted her friend as she sat beside Sakura, placing the stoic Koko in her lap, as she was feeling tired as well.

"If you want someone to accompany you shopping at this pace, you better have Ino with you. She's much younger than me when it comes to this kind of thing," Sakura informed as she started to fan herself.

"Did someone call me?" Ino popped up in the middle of Sakura and Temari, who almost jumped off of their seats.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled.

"So,Forehead, talking behind my back?"Ino walked towards the two with a smug on her face.

"You're here," Temari interjected with ahint of surprise at the coincidence.

"Ah! Temari-san!" Ino greeted, as she realized that Sakura was not alone.

"Hello. We were actually, Sakura-"

"I-Ino-san, c-can I... I... g-go now?" Hinata appeared out of the blue.

"Yeah, Ino, I also have to go. I have to sharpen my babies," Tenten added, as she popped up as well into the scene.

"No can do," Ino denied. "We have another classmate who will be joining us to learn about the wonders of shopping!" she squealed happily.

Sakura, Hinata and Tenten'sf aces showed shock as they looked at the two blondes, who were finally choosing the next shop they'd wander into, as Koko tried to push away from the older blonde's grasp.

"Temari-san," Ino called, after telling her three students what shop they'd be visiting.

Temari stopped hugging Koko, and tilted her head towards Ino. "Yes?"

"Who's the kid?"Ino asked curiously.

"Ah! Koko! Isn't she cute?" Temari answered, full of glee.

"Well, yes, she's cute, but I'm pretty," Ino declared.

"No! I'm much prettier than you,Pig!" Koko snapped back.

Sakura only sighed as she looked at Temari with a warning glare to not spill the beans to the gossip queen of the village.

"Did you drag her all the way here from Suna?"Ino inquired.

"Hmmm... We better get going! Time is running out!" Temari avoided the question, as she pointed outthe public clock.

"Ah, right!" Ino looked at the time, seeing that the mall would start closing soon."Students! Line up!" Ino giggled, as she motioned at the three gaping students to line up at her back.

"Seriously?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"We better get going, or she'll also be labeled as a drag queen," Tenten joked, as Hinata nodded, tired.

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**At the ****M****all - ?**

"Sakura, among all the shops in the mall, why do we have to end up here in the bookstore?" Ino asked, annoyed.

"I'm more interested in these books than those 'things,'" Sakura stressed, as she looked at all the signature paper bags bought by the two blondes.

"Jeez... How are you able to live like a cavewoman?" Ino inquired, as a smirk appeared on her face.

"You better go back to pre-school, Ino," Sakura taunted. "Basic needs... Survival, one would can live without clothes."

"Ha! Girls would die without clothes," Ino snorted. "Sakura, are you sure you're not a boy?"

"Pig!" Sakura fought back.

"Billboard Forehead!"

Sakura stuck her tongue out, while Ino followed suit.

"Okay, now you're acting like kids," Temari stood between the two. "Sakura, you do your stuff. Ino, we better continue our shopping."

"Fine!" both Ino and Sakura agreed.

"Tell me, how are you able to keep up with these two?" Temari asked Hinata and Tenten out of the blue.

"We don't," Tenten answered truthfully, while Hinata nodded in agreement.

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**At the ****M****all - Bookstore**

Ino and Temari continued with their shopping,while Hinata and Tenten agreed to stay in the bookstore with Sakura.

"Right, Sakura!" Temari called before going with Ino. "Here."

Sakura got a hold of Koko, before Temari waved bye.

"Is this place okay?" Sakura asked to the very tired toddler in her arms, who also happened to have a dislike of the word 'shopping' now because of the two blonde friends. Koko, in return, nodded. "Good," Sakura smiled.

Sakura walked down the aisle as she searched for the right section. "Here." She searched for a new medical book as she settled Koko in her arms.

"Sa-Sakura-chan..." Hinata appeared behind her… again.

"Hinata!" Sakura was surprised… again.

"I... I..." Hinata fidgeted as she played with her fingers. "You know... Koko-chan..." Hinata blushed as she looked for the proper words to not offend or shock Sakura, or anything else along those lines.

"She's mine," Sakura answered, knowing what was on her shy friend's mind.

"Fill me in," Tenten demanded, also appearing from behind her.

Sakura told the two the story, the same way she did with Temari,without any interrupting in the middle of her tale. Thinking back, Sakura felt relieved that she was following Temari's advice to tell at least some of her trusted friends about her situation, since her burden would be much easier to carry if some people knew about her situation. After telling the two, they just smiled as they understood her situation. Like friends, they gavesimple answers to some of her concerns-

"You know, to be able to make them love you, you must show them that you also care, and are also willing to love them as well, like a real mother," Tenten advised.

"Y-you could a-at least start by ge-getting to know them one by one, li-like with their ho-hobbies," Hinata advised.

"You know, I think you're both right," Sakura agreed, as she hugged the two, while letting Koko play around the children's area. "I better start now with Koko."

Sakura then grabbed Koko from behind, and went straight towards the aisle where she remembered the paper was located. She got ten packs of origami papers, and went to the nextaisle, where the origami books could be seen. Sakura purchased the beginner, the normal, and the pros guide for origami, and went off to the mall's small park. Sakura then looked for a vacant area, and as soon as she spotted one, she went her was Koko, who felt as though she was being dragged all over again by the two blonde kunoichi.

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**At the ****M****all – Pocket Park**

Sakura then placed Koko infront of her as she assembled the things she'd bought from the bookstore. Koko silently looked at her mother, as she drooledwhile looking at the different shades of paper.

"Here," Sakura offered Koko the one she was eyeing, the red and blue paper, which totally reminded Sakura of Koko's and Pine'shair colors, to which she only sighed mentally.

Koko snatched up the origami paper as she started to fold the paper into a crane, while Sakura on the other hand was having a hard time deciphering the beginner's guide on how she could start turning her green paperinto a frog. Koko laughed triumphantly, seeing her pink haired mother was having a hard timefollowing such simple directions.

'What is she doing?' Koko mentally asked, as she was getting furious, seeing that the paper would go to waste if her mother continued making so many mistakes. She then poked Sakura'shands as she snatched the crippled green paper from her mothers' grasp. She easily folded the paper, which turned into a frog before a minute passed. The two went on,mother and child, both forgetting that they used to be annoyed with each other's presence –one for her being too over-possessive, andthe other for trying to snatch away her beloved.

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**At the Mall – ****S****omewhere ****Ino and Temari's ****S****ide**

"So,Temari," Ino called to the blonde with her.

"Yes?"

"Your child?"Ino asked.

"Nope," she denied quickly, as she slipped up, "she's Sakura's adopted daughter."

When the two finally realized what she'd said, Ino immediately searched for Sakura, which in turn made Temari grab her by the collar. "Not today, Ino." Temari dragged the mumbling Ino, who kept on shouting "Forehead! You have a WHOLE LOT of explaining to do!"

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**Sakura and Koko's ****S****ide**

Sakura and Koko were finally able to create 25origami- mostly Koko's work. As they had worked, Koko would tend to help her mother out as soon as she finished five sets of origami. Sakura couldn't help but smile, feeling both proud and ashamedat the same time, for being useless at such an art, especially as toddler was able to outrank her.

"Before picking up the others, Aunt Temari and I talked about a little prize for you," Sakura smiled, as she started to get out some of her purchased items. When she found the same paper bag from the bookstore, she revealed two books inside. "I assume that you're still having a hard time learning to read, so will be happy to tell you some bedtime stories about how to get your dream man," Sakura winked, as she gave Koko 'Tips about Men,' and 'How to GetYour Man.'

"I am doing fine, girl," Koko answered.

It was Sakura's mother intuition that she was able to sort of understand what the toddler had replied smiled. "Fine is not goodenough."

Koko pausedas she stared intently at her mother,curiosity floodingthrough her.

"Because… I also happen to think like that," Sakura confessed. She felt to a toddler who couldn't understand her wasquite ridiculous.

To Koko, seeing her mother like that was a success, as she was able to give pain. The only problem was, she too was in pain seeing her mother like that, fighting back the tearsswelling in her eyes. Before thinking, Koko tugged at her mother, with a smile as she hugged the books.

_**To Be Continued...**_

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**A/N:** And do forgive chapter was quite rushed for me, because mushrooms have been popping outlike crazy. I am currently working on three ItaSaku one shots, and one NaruSaku… So, be patient for a while as I try to finish these troubling mushrooms in my head! :)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

+0+0+ **B**a_b_Y**c**o_R_n**e**R +0+0+

**Sakura:** Oh! Hello there! It's me again :) Just like what was previously said in the last chapter, whoever got the right answer would be PM'd by Miss Keng to help her with our BC for today! And our lucky reviewer was *drumroll* iloveSKITTLES! She willhelp me with emceeing for today's BC!

**iloveSKITTLES**: Hello, everyone!

**Sakura**: Glad you're here to help me with today's BC. So, what did you talk about with Miss Keng?

**iloveSKITTLES**: Well, I was given the chance to personally ask a question, and every toddler MUST answer it! :)

**A****katsuki**: WHAT!

**Sakura**: Little ones, you all heard that… All of you must obey and answer, or else… we will be killed by the author with a press of some keys on her keyboard. Okay?

*Akatsuki toddlers all nod*

**Sakura**: So, what's the question for today?

**iloveSKITTLES**: Drumroll please… *Drumroll* Since you guys are the main characters of the story, which Naruto characters would you allow to be your 'daddy'?

**Sakura**: Oh my… Um… Can I go out for a while?This is prettyhard for me to take in…

**iloveSKITTLES**: Uh… Okay… *Sakura leaves the set* So, who's going to answer first!

**Tobi: **No one will be our daddy! Mama is mine! Mine!

**iloveSKITTLES: **Ah, okay… Next!

**Dei: **Anyone who is not an Uchiha, un! Especially not cootie-man!

**Akatsuki: **Especially him! No cootie-man will be our daddy!

**Dei: **I pick Tonton!

**Dan: **Shithead! That's a pig!

**Dei**: Really?

**Dan: **Stupid! I'll just kill you, and offer you to Jashin for your stupidity!

**Dei: **I'll bomb you first, un!

**iloveSKITTLES: ***Whistle blow* STOP! I did not ask for a toddler war here, or do you want me to PM Miss Keng?

*Dan and Dei shake their heads*

**Dei: **I'll just choose the calm one. The one named Juugo? Maybe he'll be able to rub his calmness off on our demonic mother.

**Sakura: **I heard that!

**Dei: **Shouldn't she not understand what we are saying?

**iloveSKITTLES: **Technically, yes. But Miss Kengalready disregarded the toddler talk, so it meansshe is now capable of reading/hearing what you were trying to say.

**Dei: **Life sucks, un.

**Dan**: I choose the fat pig.

**Dei**: Didn't you just told tell me that Tonton is out of the question?

**Dan**: BA-KA! The lazy-butt I'm not mistaken, my pick is the one named Ouji? Moji? Shoji? Or Chouji? He's big, and by the time I'd sacrifice him to Lord Jashin, I would be damn happy.

**Koko**: That Haku-guy. He's pretty decent.

**Pine**: Naruto. Good kid.

**Tobi: **No, he's not. Tobi is the very good kid!

**Zet**: Iruka.

**Dan and Dei:** What! Why?

**Zet:** He won't appear anyway…

**Dan**: Fucking good point. Hey, emcee! Can I change my pick?

**iloveSKITTLES**: NO. With a period at the end.

**Dan:**Hmph.

**Kaku: **Hyuuga. Decent family… Rich…

**Sasa**: Sai. Never late, and less talkative.

**Dei:**…And good with art, yeah! He'd be able to understand our artistic view, un.

**Kisa**: Oi,Partner, why ain'tyou answering?

**Chi**: Hn.

**Kisa:** I choose you, Lee! Or Gai!

**Dan:** Why them, un?

**iloveSKITTLES**: Why all of the other characters? Why did you have to choose the men with the green spandex?

**Kisa:**Are they the ones with the spandex? Sorry. I choose Suigetsu. Got the sword. Your turn, Partner…

**Sakura**: Sorry if I took too long.

**iloveSKITTLES:** Don't worry, we're pretty much at the last toddler.

**Sakura**: Who?

**Chi**: Me.

All other Akatsuki gaped at the stoic-faced Uchiha, while Sakura was still lost about what was happening.

**Chi:** Me.

**Kisa:** Whoa, Partner… So blunt!

**Chi**: iloveSKITTLES did ask us which Naruto characters we should allow to be our 'daddy.' Anyone is applicable, since we are one of the characters as well. Rather than having any foolish other man have her, I'll just take on the role.

**Dan, Dei, Tobi, and Kisa**: We want to change!

**Koko:** Pine is mine!

**Chi**: Hn.

**Sakura**: I don't have a single clue about what is happening right now, but that concludes our BC! I hope the answers sufficed, iloveSKITTLES.

**iloveSKITTLES:** Pretty much! Thank you for having me :)

**Sakura:** No, thank you. :) So anyway, the next one who will be PM'd by Miss Keng will be *drumroll* L.M.D.A.A! You're next! Thanks for reading! And Miss Keng would just like to apologize deeply that she wasn't able to update quickly… See you in the next chap!

* * *

><p><strong>Simple Reminder<strong>: After reading, then **REVIEW**. Thank you! :)


	11. One More Cup

**A/N: **I finally closed the poll since, I pretty much have an idea what the results would be :) Thank you for those people who took their time to answer it :) By the next chapter I would be revealing how the poll ended :)

Another thing, some may have noticed, to the people who had reviewed from the last chapter, I would be replying to you thru PM rather than posting it in every new chapter, So thank you for those who had reviewed:) I always feel refreshed after reading your sweet feedbacks:)

And lastly… THANK YOU for following this story! Love you all! This fic finally reached 100th review!xD I'm so happy, it's like my advance graduation gift ever!:))

**Reminders:**

1.) Key:

a.) _italicized words_ - Inner Sakura

b.) 'underlined words'- inner thoughts of anyone

2.) The characters are OOC

3.) I disregarded the toddler language, so that their dialogue will be straight to the point. Hope you don't keep in mind that the adults have no idea about what the Akatsuki toddlers are talking about. :)

...so, you have been **WARNED!**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto, only this plot :)

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**Chapter 10: One More Cup**

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

*****RECAP*****

"I am doing fine, girl," Koko answered.

It was Sakura's mother intuition that she was able to sort of understand what the toddler had replied with. She smiled. "Fine is not good enough."

Koko paused as she stared intently at her mother, curiosity flooding through her.

"Because… I also happen to think like that," Sakura confessed. She felt stupid. Confiding to a toddler who couldn't understand her was quite ridiculous.

To Koko, seeing her mother like that was a success, as she was able to give pain. The only problem was, she too was in pain seeing her mother like that, fighting back the tears swelling in her eyes. Before thinking, Koko tugged at her mother, with a smile as she hugged the books.

*****End of RECAP*****

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

"Konan" Pein called the blue haired toddler who was staring blankly. It was the first time he called her again after turning to the state they are in. It was then again that he felt worried to the woman who he had grown to be with ever since they were small. Something was up, and he wants to know.

The blue haired toddler snapped back from her reverie as she stared back to the pale swirled eyes of her beloved Pein. "Yes?" she asked

"Is there something you want to tell?" Pein asked. No hint of worry, but a demand for the answer can be felt

"She's in pain..." Konan answered truthfully. Remembering those emerald eyes that tried to stop the tears from falling

"Then that's good" Pein interjected that caused the blue haired toddler to look at him for a while and went back to look at the sleeping form of their mother beside their humongous crib, for all ten to fit. "At least we're finally having some improvement..." He muttered as ge went back to his place

"Pein..." Konan called the red haired toddler "Can I sleep with you?" She asked.

It was then again a first. Never once did she asked like that. As if now she cared what he thinks when she does this every time. He sighed but nodded as well. Something was wrong. He knew. But he want to see what's up first, before he take decide a new course of action"

The blue haired toddler went to cuddle beside the red haired toddler. Trying to get the wanted sleep that her body was aching, as her mind still drifts on what had happened earlier that afternoon.

"Thank you" The pink haired mother whispered softly

Koko then looked at her mothers' emerald orbs that seem to shimmer due to the tears she was holding back. Tears she knew that would remind her of her home – Amegakure. How she wished to watch those fallen tears from the sky, but never wished the threatening tears to fall from those saddened orbs. "Don't cry" The blue haired toddler reached her mothers' cheeks, trying to brush of the imaginary tears.

Sakura smiled back at the thoughtful child. She held the child tightly as she whispered in the ears "A mother being comforted by a little child is unheard of, but a mother being so proud of her child is something that is worth to be appraised" Sakura steadied her breathing trying to kill the sobs threatening to escape from her parted lips. "Thank you. Koko." Sakura then gave a small peck on the forehead the blue haired toddler as she then winked playfully as she said "We better fetch your man, and my men"

***Knock* *Knock***

Sakura shuffled under her covers, looking for her side cabinet top with her electronic clock. Blinking, she read the numbers indicating 5:30 in the morning. 'Who would come and knocking this early morning' she groaned, as she tried to sleep again

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

Sakura bolted out of her bed sheet as she stomped her way out of the room. "Coming!" she shouted after hearing another couple of banging from her door.

"Forehead! You have a LOT of explaining to do!" The person behind the door demanded as she kept banging at the door. Sakura filched, learning it was her loud blonde best friend. Without delay Sakura turned back towards her bedroom as she kept muttering "Time for bed. Time for bed..."

"I know you're already awake Forehead!" Ino shouted, much louder than the firsts "If you don't open this door once I count to-"

Sakura's mind started wheeling, knowing what next words would her blonde friend would say in a couple of seconds for the entire block to hear. Sakura immediately opened her door, as she swiftly grabbed the two people in front of her doorstep.

"What the hell are you doing early in the morning Pig!" Sakura shouted

"Well... I quite heard a LOT from a certain someone" Ino replied in a sing-song manner

Emerald orbs went towards the other blonde companion, whose teal orbs went to look somewhere else. "Temari-san" Sakura poisonously called

...

...

"I'm sorry! It just happened to blurt out from my stupid mouth" Temari defended

Sakura glared at her blonde friend before she muttered "Glad you admit it" Sakura then looked back at her other blonde friend whose eyes kept wandering around the whole apartment, as if looking for something, better yet looking for a group of toddlers

"Hey Forehead! Where are they?" Ino demanded

"Is that the only reason you came here?" Annoyed with her friends summon, Sakura asked with restrained twitching brows

"Well... Duh?" Ino mocked at the pink haired as if it was the world's easiest question to answer "Why would I go here in my rivals place?"

Sakura heaved a heavy sigh. "They're sleeping... You can't just knock on someone's house so damn early!"

Then a small groans heard from the bedroom as well with little sobs with one single word being called. The word had become pleasant to hear by the pink haired mother as she immediately took off towards their room. Emerald eyes were greeted by a crying masked toddler who was toppled down by his two discriminating brothers - Dan and Dei. Kisa and Kaku on the other hand were chewing each other's arms. Zet still cold at one corner while both her sides were two pairs who obviously so warm with one another as they cuddled unconsciously - Saso and Koko, while Chi and Pine.

Sakura immediately chuckled softly on how much she could keep on living like this, if these ten toddlers keep on like this - especially when they are in deep slumber. The two blonde who went after her looked at the toddlers with awe.

Temari slip through the door and went at one side of the crib looking dearly at the first toddler she met. "Is he the one?" She whispered

Sakura shook her head as she tried to save Tobi from his suffocating death. After releasing Tobi from his brothers, Sakura placed the said toddler at her bed, which on the other hand snuggled at her pillow. She then went beside Temari to release Saso from Koko's tight grasp, then immediately went to unclasp Pine's grasp with Chi. Placing the right pair together, Sakura pointed at Pine who unconsciously hugged back at Koko.

"I think we can talk now" Sakura whispered towards Ino who still gaping with awe with the toddlers. Ino then nodded and followed Sakura towards her unit's living room.

"You never told me anything! How could you do that, to your own best friend!" Ino hysterically said

"This is partly the reason. And another would be in no time the news would be all over the village, or maybe even at the neighboring village like in Sunagakure" Sakura explained

"Well, news like these are something to talk over! War hasn't subsided, and all of a sudden, one of the most known bachelorette, namely 'you', just adopted TEN children! How about that!" Ino excitedly said

"Maybe... If you didn't declined the mission, it would be you who would adopt them" Sakura informed "And not me" she added

"What! Well I'm glad I did decline!" Ino spatted

Temari who was just listening tried to butt in which was put into aside by the two bickering friends who were obviously on each other's throat.

"Hey!" Temari snapped. The two then looked at their blonde friend "Good. Now you're listening. What I have been trying to tell is... If you want Sakura, I would love to adopt them" Temari squealed that left shivers from the two friends.

"Are you nuts?" Sakura shouted "What about your brothers! What would they say! And how about me? I would be more likely be sent flying somewhere by shishous' rage!"

"Why did Tsunade-sama came into this picture?" Ino asked dumbfounded

Sakura sighed. "It was shishou's wishes to have grandchildren, so she asked me to adopt all of them" Sakura informed as she rubbed her temple

"So it was Tsunade-sama..." Ino mumbled taking all the new information enlightened at her "If you're their new mother..." Ino trailed off as she then grinned at Sakura "Who's going to be the fath-"

**"WaAaAah!"**

"Tobi!" Sakura exclaimed as she dashed off to their bedroom. As she busted open the door, the said child was near the door, looking intently at the pink haired mom as his hands held high. Sakura picked up the masked toddler and walked towards the crib where all other toddlers grumpily woke up.

"Owww~ They're sooo cute~!" Ino squealed.

"Koko-chan!" Temari squealed as she grabbed of hold the said toddler who kept pushing away as she tries to reach her beloved red haired Pine.

"Tobi?" Sakura looked at the masked toddler who crossed his arms at his chest

"Mama no Papa!" Tobi declared as all pair of eyes look at the masked toddler who suddenly hugged his pink haired mom

Temari then burst into fit of laughter. "That's so cute! It looks like you'll never have the man of your dreams, eh, Sakura"

Sakura countered her blonde friends' silly remark "For your information, Temari. I don't plan yet to have a man. First, we are still at war. And second, I have adopted ten children who would most likely eat all of my free time to look for one. And third, 'men' are the most-"

"We know, we know... Men are the most cursed being for a woman to have..." Ino continued "Well Sakura, men are the 'only' creatures who would undoubtly be the only one to give women the satisfaction for their sexual desire" Ino sing-songed

Sakura blushed, while Temari nodded with agreement with what Ino told. The male toddlers on the other hand looked at their mother with we-also-belonged-to-the-so-called-creatures-men-and-we-so-not-agree-with-your-insulting-statement.

Sakura felt the toddler at her hands stiffen. She looked at Tobi with a soft smile "You on the other hand, don't belong to that category" she reassured. Tobi then snuggled back at his mom.

"You know Sakura, you ought to have a man here. These children need a father figure!" Ino taunted "Let's see... Let's see..."

"How about my brother?" Temari suggested as she grinned at Sakura

"What!" Both Ino and Sakura looked at Temari with bulging eyes

"My little brother" Temari repeated

"The Kazekage? Ohohoho..." Ino looked at Sakura who was blushed deep red "It looks like you got the approval of the big sister!"

"Hahaha... For crying out loud! He's waaaay busy! He's a Kage!" Sakura defensively said with the two grinning blondes

"Sakura, if you have forgotten, aren't you the only female that my little brother gave roses during valentines last year? I didn't even get one!" Temari grinned

Ino squealed as she snatched the masked toddler away from Sakura. She then placed Tobi at the crib alongside all the toddlers who seemed their interest perked up as well. After that she moved towards at Sakua and made her sit at her bed. Ino then took one of the side chairs and went sat in front of Sakura - the way her father does during interrogation.

"Where do you want to begin?" Ino asked

"Huh?" Sakura looked at her friend confused

"Okay... Since when did you moved on after being a total fan girl toward the Uchiha?" Ino asked her first non ending interrogation

Sakura rolled her eyes knowing that this conversation would not last until the last minute of the day...

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

"She's quite the catch. Even the Kazekage made some move on her" Koko said amused

"Two birds in one stone" Pine added "These would be easy to take down the two villages, as well as the jinchūriki"

"Not wasting time" Saso added "This would be fun"

"Ei partner, it looks like she used to fancy your little brother" Kisa nudged Chi who looked indifferent

"Hn." Chi grunted

"What's this! Oi fucking Uchiha! What do you feel knowing that there would be a possibility seeing your shitty little brother again?" Dan asked interested

"Yeah, un. There's also the possibility that he'll be our father, un" Dei added

"Hn." Chi grunted more. Feeling irritated he restrained himself to strangle the two loud mouths but was beaten by Tobi who threw the two blockheads some of their toys scattered at the corner

"What the-!" Dan glared at Tobi

"Mama is ours! No one could get her!" Tobi shouted in his serious tone that everyone at the group looked at him "If anyone laid a single finger on her... We. Would. Kill. Him!"

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

"Um... Sakura?" Temari waved at the pink haired friend

"Hmm?" Sakura gladly glanced at Temari, and away from the pastel blue orbs of her nagging friend

"Are they-?" Temari then pointed at the toddlers who was about to start the inevitable cat fight of the toddlers. Sakura then dashed and took Tobi away from his bully brothers.

Temari looked at her pink haired friend who went back to her bed to place Tobi who happily slinged at her shoulder. "Their toddler fight" Sakura informed

"Does this always happen?"

"Technically... Yes" Sakura told

"Aiya... Ino, it would be tougher than we thought" Temari commented

"Well, getting the heart of the girl is a deep challenge after all" Ino answered

Sakura looked at the two blondes quizzically. "What are you two talking about?" Sakura looked at them suspiciously "Your visit... It doesn't concern with the toddlers, isn't it?"

Ino and Temari burst into 'fake' laughter that caught Sakura's attention more on the 'real' reason for their sudden early visit. "Forehead, you're taking things hard!" Ino tries to convince the pink haired friend who was not buying her excuse

"Look at the time" Temari pointed at the electronic clock at the side table. "We better get going Ino"

"Right!" Ino answered. Both two blondes were about to dash out of the room but was stopped when Sakura clasped both her hands on the other's shoulders. Innocently, Temari and Ino looked at Sakura who was evilly grinning at them

"Since the two of you are here... And obviously up to something..." Sakura trailed off as she tightened her clasp "...You are going to babysit them for a while..."

"Eh!" Both blondes reacted

"Don't eh, me. I have been waiting for the new edition of medical books, and today is their delivery at the bookstore" Sakura informed

"But-?" Ino tried to butt in

"No. Buts." Sakura said sternly. "Chi and I would be going on a date today anyway"

Tobi who was at the bed glared instantly at the said toddler. "Especially. You." Tobi said as he eyed more with range towards Chi.

Kisa laughed while Chi sighed. Today was obviously not his day.

"Do you get it?" Sakura asked for the tenth time

"Of course we have!" Ino spatted "Three scoops of milk for every 8oz. of bottle and the water must be warm, make sure they are squeaky clean, the food is ready on the fridge, the-" Ino continued as she was silenced by Sakura's hand

"Good. You got it all right" Sakura said proudly for the blonde to be able to at least memorize every little details on what they could do when they are gone.

"Be back soon, okay?" Temari requested

"Depends" Sakura answered.

Sakura and Chi walked at the busy streets. Both dressed that compliments the other. Sakura wore her plain red shirt with black leggings while Chi wore his navy blue shirt and white shorts. Sakura can't stop but giggle seeing an identical little Sasuke at her hands.

Meanwhile Chi was brooding innerly on what had happened earlier as he was swarmed by hugs and kisses by the loud blonde aunt, named Ino Yamanaka. All toddlers looked at him with awe that he's going to follow the footsteps of his dear sweet little brother - having swarm of fan girls, that is. Why? Because, as soon as he was dressed like his little brother - He was suddenly attacked and was kept being told "Oh! He's going to be like Sasuke!" Then and there, he finally agreed one thing with his adopted mothers' view, only the opposite. Women are the cursed creatures who would bring downfall to men.

When people started to look at them, Sakura carried Chi to her arms and dashed off, yet carefully, towards their destination - bookstore

"Ah! Haruno-san" The old lady who owned the shop called the attention of the panting mother "The book you ordered just arrived" she happily said

"Really! Thanks Baa-san" Sakura went towards the old lady who placed all three thick books at the counter

"So Haruno-san, who do we have here?" the old lady asked as she kept an eye on the stoic faced toddler

"This is Chi... My son..." Sakura introduced with a soft smile

"Really? I thought Uchiha-san was no longer your type?" The lady asked with a taunting face

"Baa-san" Sakura whined "Chi is my adopted son. And please don't talk about that traitor!" Sakura said in a not so serious tone that the old lady just shrugged it off with 'Kidd these days... Total denial...' But Chi caught the menacing aura emitted from  
>his adopted mother for a second when she mentioned the last word<p>

"Anyway, Baa-san, where are the kiddy books?" Sakura asked and went towards the back aisle that was pointed to her "Thanks" she muttered before going

"Ne~ Chi" Sakura called the toddler who was now standing beside her "You could pick at least ten books" Sakura emphasized the numbers with her fingers

Chi looked at her for a whole minute then walked past the kiddy section and went towards the (fan) fiction 'comic' books. Chi then grabbed the "Parallel Worlds: Series", " Come With Me", "Person We Could Never Have", "Fading Dreams and Blossoming Faith", "Telling the Skies", "Lifeline", "One More Chance", and lastly a picture book for children "Cute Little Protectors".

Sakura who watched at the sidelines look at her stoic son who is really a fan for 'comic' books. She can't help but smile, and then proceeded as she carried all the items chosen to the counter.

"It looks like your Chi does love to read" The old lady commented as she punched at the counter the purchased items.

"Yes, he is" Sakura agreed feeling proud that at least one of her sons has a healthy habit.

After purchasing all books, Sakura knelt down to have the same eye level with Chi. "Aunt Ino and Aunt Temari would be fine at the house. Why won't we go somewhere else to have some snacks" Sakura then ruffled Chi's hair then stood up

"Hn." Chi grumbled that only caused Sakura to sigh a little

Chi tugged at his pink haired mother, while pointing at his other hand the separate bag of comic books. Sakura gave him  
>his, while she carried her medical books.<p>

The two walked closely together, as people started again looking at them. They all greeted her as she did the same. Chi just observed everything. Nothing much changed around the village, only the fact that there was no other Uchiha who freely walks around the area, except the fact that there was still three are alive and breathing. Sakura stopped suddenly, as Chi bumbed at her. He then glared at his mother for being careless for stopping out of the blue.

"Sorry!" Sakura apologized "But we're here" The pink haired mother then looked at the shop infront of them. It was a newly opened shop at the village. Chi smirked, happy that at least she had some 'taste'.

"Welcome to Snow Cafe!" The workers greeted as the bell chime at the door rang as soon as Sakura and Chi emerged from the door. One of the cafe employee went towards them and led the way for table for two. Sakura nodded and held Chi by his hands.

When the mother and child sat at their table, the attendant gave the set of menu as Sakura ordered for both Chi and her. A coffee and strawberry cheesecake for her, as for Chi hot cocoa and blueberry cheesecake.

"Ne..." Sakura called the child in front of her, as soon as the attendant left "Can mama look at your comic books?"

Chi glared at his pink haired mother. 'Why would I do that kunoichi? Buy your own' Chi then hugged the paper bag, not giving in with the pleading look of his mom.

_'Ne Saku-chan?'_Inner Sakura reappeared

'Oh? You're back? Never thought I'll be talking to you today?' Sakura said in a teasing tone

Inner Sakura fumed a little for her outer self uncaring disposition _'Hey!'__  
><em>  
><span>'Kidding inner'<span>

_'This child... He really do look like that Uchiha'_Inner said in disgust

Sakura laugh inwardly 'True. But he would not be like him! Chi would be showered with so much love and care!' Sakura said triumphly

As the two Sakura start bickering about the future for their little stoic faced toddler, he just observed. 'That again. Who in the world is she talking to?' Chi then shrugged off his curiosity as he looked at the scenery beside them.

The villagers took their usual routine in life. Blind. Deaf. They all were like those as he had described. He felt disgust to even protect these people. They should have all died instead of his own family. Still, there would be more blood spilled if it was them. There were so many possible ways to solve the plans of his family. Knowing what power is, they would always be a fool to be consumed of hunger for it, like those bastards behind the scenes in this village. They all kept these people in the dark. They knew nothing. They are people being too much protected of the truth.

He remembered his family. His proud dad. His loving mother. His beyond for words cousin. And his brother who finally knew of the whole truth.

A single tear escaped from his eyes. Not knowing until he felt a warm hand wiped the tear he never thought he'll be shedding again. He looked at the pink haired mother who looked at him worried. A second later she just smiled. Chi frowned as another batch of questions clouded his mind 'What are you thinking? Don't you know who we are? Who I am?'

"Do you miss them?" Sakura asked "You're real mama and papa?"

Chi just stared at those emerald eyes, longing for his answers. He nodded. As soon as his onyx eyes landed on the his adopted mother, she looked in pain. 'Why?'

Too focused looking at his adopted mother, one of the in-training-employee holding the hot cocoa and the hot coffee intended for them clumsily tripped as the two hot cups sent flying towards him. Noticing it was too late, Chi closed his eyes, cursing again about his situation. He waited for the hot splash, but it never arrived even after hearing the cup broke into pieces. He peeked, and saw the pink haired mother was out of her seat and was in front of him.

Sakura looked at the toddler whose onyx eyes open widely. Shock. His eyes landed at her body. Searching. Looking for any sort of injury, until it landed at her arms which glowed red in her fair skin. Her uninjured hands ruffled his hair "Mama's okay. As long as my little boy is fine, mama would be okay" She reassured his bothersome worry

The employee in training kept in bowing as well as her manager who kept apologizing for the accident. As they talked, the pastries and drinks ordered were now served for free.

Sakura sighed. She can't help but feel happy. Yesterday it was Koko who comforted her, now it was her stoic toddler, Chi. "You should eat." Sakura said breaking the silence "If not mama would cry"

Chi frowned but did her request. He felt obliged to do what she says... for now.

"Good." Sakura commented. She picked her fork and sliced a small piece of her strawberry cheesecake and on to her mouth. She flinched a little when her injured wrist touched the side of the table.

Chi saw what happened. His frown deepened as he stared back at those happy emerald eyes. 'Why aren't you healing yourself? You're a medic, right?'Knowing that it would be a futile attempt if he talk to her verbally, he then pointed at her arm then to the medical book she bought them back to her arm.

"Don't worry. It's best to heal this injury the normal way." Sakura sighed, making herself a fool yet again. "We are now at war. We don't know when, but it's better for me to reserve my chakra for that purpose, when it really needed most" Sakura smiled

'A fool, yet an admirable kunoichi' Chi assessed. 'And immature.' As Chi's eyes followed the disturbing substance 'Are you really a kunoichi?'

Sakura wiped fastly the drool she unnoticed that dropped infront of her son. 'Oh Kami!'

_'Total humiliation'_inner Sakura laughed as she rolled over

'Shut it!' Sakura snapped

_'Such a glutton!'_inner teased

'Shut up! It's just that I didn't noticed I already ate mine...'Sakura whined

Chi then pushed his plate and offered his not so much eaten blueberry cheesecake. He was not after all a fan of sweets. "Thank you" he murmured

_**To be continued...**_

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

**A/N: **Sorry! I know it ended not the way I planned it. Why? Here's the thing... My lovable laptop needed to go to a rehab for a while - hope you get what I mean;)

I'll be gone maybe a week or 2 but not a month:) There's my graduation and then my application for work. There are a lot of papers and documents to process even my passport is lined up;) and then the Visa:) So please wait:) I promise! During the month of my birthday, and maybe the season everyone loves - I would be sooo updating non-stop!xD So you guys have to wait for about a month and a half:) Yay!:D

And Yes! For the Akatsuki poll:) The winner is Itachi! So that's mainly the reason why he was featured for this chap! It's not because I'm a diehard fan of ItaSaku, it's just almost everyone adored him;)

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0<strong>

+0+0+ **B**a_b_Y**c**o_R_n**e**R +0+0+

**Sakura:** Oh! Hello there! It's me again :) Like in the previous chapter, we have another lucky reviewer to help us! *drum roll* L.M.D.A.A! She will help me with emceeing for today's BC!

**L.M.D.A.A**: Hello!:) Thanks for having me this time:)

**Sakura**: No. We are pleased to have you here:)

**L.M.D.A.A**: Thanks!:)  
><strong><br>Sakura**: Anyway... I was already briefed by the Miss Keng that the question for today... Well... You know...

**L.M.D.A.A**: Sensitive?

**Sakura**: Yes! Hope you don't mind if I'll leave for a while. I'll go back when everyone finished their answers

**Saso**: ...Everyone?

**L.M.D.A.A**: Like in the previous BC, all the toodles would answer the question I have prepared:)

**Dan**: Again!

**L.M.D.A.A:**Yes! Again!:)

**Dei**: Is she... You know... If we don't answer...?  
><strong><br>L.M.D.A.A**: Oh, yes she would. She told me to report any misbehavior from you guys:)

**Zet**: *mumbles*

**L.M.D.A.A**: Did you say something?

**b. Zet:**No...

**w. Zet**: Yes...

**L.M.D.A.A**: Okay... Now listen up! My lovely prepared question is...  
>How do you like Sakura being your mother?<p>

**Kaku**: Are we making profit if we answer the question?

**L.M.D.A.A**: Nope!:)

**Dan**: Sucks!

**L.M.D.A.A:**Who's going to be first?

...

...

...

**L.M.D.A.A**: Where's Tobi?

*Everyone looked at the ceiling where Tobi hanged himself*

**L.M.D.A.A**: Tobi! Get down this instant!

**Tobi:**No! Tobi would show how he loves mama! Tobi would risk everything for mama even of Tobi is frightened to give up his life!

**L.M.D.A.A:**Okay! We get what you mean! So get down, now!

*Tobi finally went down*

**L.M.D.A.A**: Good! Who's next?

**Kaku**: She buys unpractical things... But she's thoughtful to us... (mumbles: ...She slips money to me as well) So it's 60%

**Koko:**I see... I'll do the same... She's thoughtful (mumbles: ...Especially when she gave me the love handbook) 70%

**Pine:**0%

**L.M.D.A.A:**As in, nothing?

**Pine**: All of them is nothing, especially her.

**Chi**: She's annoying in every aspect. She's a fool and stupid to the core. And don't forget she's weird at times, she would frown, smile, all emotions would just suddenly show up. She's a lunatic to best describe her for now. Yet she's a tactical and caring kunoichi... So it's 79%

**Kisa**: Wow! Hey partner! That would be your longest dialogue ever!

**Chi**: Hn.

**Kisa**: Hahaha:)) Mine would be 75% She's a good mother, but a scary one as well:)

**Dan**: Ha! The bitch has a score of 80%

**Dei: **Why? She always torture you, un!

**Dan: **Hell yes! I'm a freaking masochist!

**Dei: **Since when, un?

**Dan: **Since the beginning

*all sweatdrop*

**Kaku: **You! You were enjoying when I cut the whole of you, arent you?

**Dan**: ...

**L.M.D.A.A: **Hey! We're getting out of hand here! Behave!

*All went back to their seats after a successful punch or kick towards the cursing Dan*

**L.M.D.A.A**: Next!

**w. Zet**: 75%

**b. Zet**: 40%

**w. Zet**: That's too low.

**b. Zet**: She haven't done anything yet to us...

**w. Zet**: And that's the reason why shr should have a higher mark

**b. Zet**: Good point. 70%

**w. Zet**: Make it 75%

**Dan**: 65% She's a demon and all but in times when she's asleep she's abln angel, and that's when I really do like her especially when she sings her lullaby

**Dan**: *cough* Stalker *cough*

**Dei**: What did you say, un?

**Dan**: Nothing! (Mumbles: Sissy stalker)

**Dei**: Master? You?

**Saso**: 50%

**Dei**: Why, master? She hasn't done anything bad to you... yet?

**Saso**: She's not punctual.

**Dei**: ...

**L.M.D.A.A: **...

**Dei**: ...Would that suffice?...

**L.M.D.A.A**: ...

**Sakura**: Hey! Did something happen? *pops out on the stage*

**L.M.D.A.A: **Ah no! Everything is A okay!:)

**Sakura: **Glad we have a chance to work with you!:)

**L.M.D.A.A: **Thanks for having me as well:)

**Sakura**: So that's it! For the next BC we would have another reviewer to help un... *drum roll* StarKiss666! Miss Keng would just PM you after her hectic schedules:) And since we have reached for the 100th review, by Star Loop! After everyone who answered the cootie-man correctly, Miss Keng would also love to invite you to help in the BC!xD

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Simple Reminder**: After reading, then **REVIEW**. Thank you! :)


	12. Vex

**A/N: **Sorry for the super late update! Anyway here are the results for the poll I posted for the first 10 chapters in this fic. I'll no longer indicate the points but rather how the ranking resulted – from the first to the last:

Naruto characters: Gaara, Shikamaru/Neji (tie), Kakashi, Naruto/Sasuke (tie), Sai/Kiba/Suigetsu (tie), Haku, Shino, Kankuro/Gai (tie), Orochimaru/Juugo/Yamato (tie), and Chouji/Lee/Kabuto (who tied with no votes at all)

Akatsuki characters: Itachi, Sasori, Hidan/Pein (tie), Deidara, Tobi/Kisame (tie), Kakuzu, Zetsu

**Reminders:** The usual, with major revisions from now on, since I don't know what happened to me since my writing had been wavering for quite some time now… Anyway, thoughts of everyone would be _italicized _even the 'Inners' since I'll do my best and tell who's who thought about it. Toddler speaking would not be understood by the adults. And the most important of all, OOC is visible...! **RnR!**

**Disclaimer: **As always, 'Naruto' is not mine:( But the plot is entirely made by yours truly, me!:)

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

**Chapter 11: Vex**

**° ·°**° .·°**°·. °**°· °********

*****RECAP*****

Chi then pushed his plate forward, and offered his not so much eaten blueberry cheesecake. He was not, after all, a fan of sweets. "Thank you," she murmured.

*****End of RECAP*****

"What took you so long, Forehead!" Ino exasperatedly shouted at the pink haired kunoichi standing alongside her son, who was holding onto his mother's free hand with one of his own and carrying his chosen comics in the other.

"Bookstore" she answered flatly, as she shook the paper bag in her arms. "And at the café to grab some snacks" Sakura answered simply, as she shoved by and went inside her apartment. Chi followed suit, but went in a different direction, back to where his 'so-called' siblings were, while his mother went to the kitchen.

Ino just blinked at the two who had obviously ignored her, then closed the door and gave a sigh. "You know, you could have at least told us that you're going to be late coming back here" Ino said as she leaned against the kitchen doorframe, watching her friend place her take out from the café she had visited on the table.

"Sorry about that" Sakura replied, as she now went to grab some plates. "Want some?"

Ino took some steps closer as she looked at what was inside the box, and smiled at the pink haired mother. "Nice, less sugar. Give me some" Ino replied as she smiled back. "And Temari would be sure to love some as well."

"Mind if I ask where she is, by the way?" Sakura asked as she continued her work, placing the sliced cake properly on the respective plates.

Ino chuckled as she now leaned against the counterside. "You better look at her situation right now. We are totally drained from those rascals because of your prolonged absence."

"Interesting. So, what were you guys up to while I was gone?" Sakura inquired with a hint of interest.

Ino chuckled as she got her piece of pastry, while Sakura cut a piece for Temari. "This and that."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the cryptic answer given by her blonde friend. As soon as she got the piece of cake for the other blonde, she walked towards the bedroom where the other occupants were all located.

**° ·°**° .·°**°·. °**°· °********

The masked toddler eyed the onyx eyed toddler, then the paper bag, and then the toddler again. Irritated. Tobi went towards the direction of the recent 'date' of his pink haired mother. "What. Did. You. Do?" he inquired, pissed.

Chi looked at the masked toddler and sighed. "Buy and eat" Chi casually answered the question.

Tobi, who looked suspiciously at the paper bag, went towards it, but failed to look after feeling the presence of his one and only-

"Mama!" he called as he ran towards the door that then revealed said pink haired mother.

"Tobi!" Sakura chuckled as soon at said toddler hugged her.

Emerald eyes then wandered to look at the damage that possibly would have happened in their bedroom, but found none – That surprised her, to say the least. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "You guys… I don't know… I should recommend you guys to shishou for child daycare!"

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It" Temari deadpanned.

"Why?" Pink, thin brows furrowed. "You did amazing in taming the little beasts," Sakura smiled.

Temari, along with Ino, grumbled as both chewed on a mouthful of cake to satisfy their sugary needs. Sakura, who eyed every toddler in the room, who all soundly went to sleep, motioned for the masked toddler to follow her back to the kitchen, allowing for her previous date to settle back under the covers.

As the mother and child reached said place in the apartment, "Has Tobi been a good boy?" Sakura asked, as she went to fetch another plate for the toddler.

Tobi nodded. "Tobi is a very good boy."

Sakura chuckled, understanding what the little statement made by the toddler meant. "Good. I have a little treat for you." She winked at the toddler as she cut a small piece from the cake she'd brought back. "Don't tell your brothers and sister, okay?"

Tobi nodded as he sat comfortably at their mini-table, custom-made by their foster grandmother, with a smile on his covered face. From time to time, as he shoved a spoonful of cake in his mouth, his eyes lingered on his mother's suspicious acts as she tried to cup a small amount of cold water from the faucet, and later rub her other arm. A single thought flashed through his mind, and that was – kill the person who had just harmed his loving mother, but this was soon forgotten when he was given all the attention he'd yearned for when she was gone.

After appeasing their appetites, and tucking in the two toddlers who were wide awake, Sakura headed back to usher her two blonde friends towards the door.

"So…" Ino trailed off as she looked at her confused pink haired friend, who stared back at them blankly. "We have tickets for you!" she squealed.

"For what?" Sakura asked as Ino shoved the two tickets at Sakura that had miraculously appeared in her slender hands.

"Read it, Forehead" Ino answered.

"Puppet show?" Sakura asked as she looked at the blonde weirdly. "How on earth did you get these? You have-"

"She won it from one of the stalls" Temari answered for the other girl.

"Oh" Sakura looked pleased at the two.

"Sorry that we only won two tickets" Ino sighed, and looked at Temari for a brief moment. "This chick has no luck at all" she sighed again.

Sakura merely chuckled as the two blondes started bickering with one another. As the two made even louder sounds, Sakura shushed them and pushed them through the door before uttering "Thank you" with a smile. She read the tickets, as they indicated that there would be another week before the show. "Who to pick? Who to pick?" she murmured as she started to walk back to her bedroom.

**° ·°**° .·°**°·. °**°· °********

The next morning, Sakura woke up groggily before her electronic alarm blared, causing everyone in the bedroom to unwillingly wake up. As she tapped at her clock and pushed the button for safe, she staggered to stand up. She wondered around the house as she tried to prepare yet another hectic day with her children.

As soon as the pink haired mother left the room, seven heads popped up and looked at their surroundings. "Clear, Leader-sama" Zet informed after his last glance at the corner.

The blue haired toddler looked menacingly towards the last three remaining idiots who were still asleep. Picking up her favorite toy, three bangs were heard as she aimed perfectly at her targets. Irritated that there was no result afterwards, she shot them again. Three heads finally shot up, making a stupid salute. "Deidara/Hidan/Tobi! Now awake" they said at the same time.

Konan sighed loudly as she went back to her place beside Pein, who with his swirled eyes, looked at the now-awaked eight men surrounding him. The last one he looked at was the toddler who went on the so-called 'date' that their foster mother had announced. "Report" he ordered as he gazed at the onyx eyed toddler.

Itachi, who sat with the others, nodded. "We went to the bookstore, as she said, then we ate at a café, and-" Itachi stopped, remembering the small accident. Soon, he shrugged off the thought, since it had no major connection to their mission. "-And we came back here" he finished, before any other soul in the room find it disturbing.

Pein eyed the Uchiha, then nodded. "It looks like we have a long way to go. Any other observations?" Pein asked no one in particular.

All shook their heads, for it was rather a fruitless week for all of them. They were under strict rules from their foster mother. They had limited time to gather information, since they rarely went outside, nor did their foster mother leave them alone. All sighed, remembering the past few days they had spent in their target village.

"And, in addition-" Pein added, which caught all others' attention to him "-we must find the antidote for our transformation. Orochimaru and his men were found by our spies lingering near the village for apparently quite some time, and we must stop them, so be on high alert for that snake."

"Yes, Leader-sama!" all answered as they dispatched, and went back to their own places in their large crib. Tobi went for his screwdriver, and opened the little door of their crib to go find his mother, who was apparently outside the room.

"Tobi!" Deidara shouted, seeing the toddler land safely on the wooden floor.

"Going to Mama!" Tobi answered, as he stomped his way out of the room.

"Since when did that kid learn to open locks?" Kisame wondered, and looked at the dismantled lock of their crib.

Kakuzu, who saw the whole thing, was amused. '_He's good. Better visit __the banks with him._'

**° ·°**° .·°**°·. °**°· °********

**Somewhere out there…**

The place was dimmed in darkness. Only the light of several candles around the room gave the needed illumination for the two people inside.

Tapping, pale, slender fingers played on the arm of the chair of the long, silky, ebony haired man, as his golden eyes watched intently as a man with a long, silver haired ponytail stood before him. "Kabuto" he hissed, as his fingers stopped tapping.

"Orochimaru-sama, it looks like someone infiltrated one of our hideouts in the water country" Kabuto answered, trying to look somewhere else, and not at the gaze of the man sitting in front of him.

"And-?" Orochimaru asked, as he started tapping again on his chair.

"Whoever the person was, they took 'that' formula" Kabuto informed, as he now settled his black eyes on his master.

"A~" Orochimaru said with understanding as he stood up. He walked towards his right-hand man, and tapped one of his pale hands as he hissed again. "That person is quite lucky. The time is near… Now, come, Kabuto. We must get back our dear, precious, little Sasuke-kun."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto let out his breath that he had held for quite some time, and he bowed and walked out behind his master, who had left the dimmed room.

**° ·°**° .·°**°·. °**°· °********

**Sakura and the toddler's apartment**

Sakura prepared their breakfast. She was still deep in thought about who should be the lucky 'date' she would bring to the puppet show. '_Hey, Inner Sakura!_'

'_Yeah?_' Inner Sakura peaked out.

'_Who should I pick?_' Sakura wondered as she sighed. '_And why the hell __am I asking you this kind of question?_'

'_First, I am your advisor' _Inner Sakura said triumphantly. '_And __second, why don't you just play a simple game that all the toddlers __could participate in, with the exemptions of Koko and Chi, and whoever __the winner is will be the lucky kid._'

Sakura stood still as she tried to concentrate back onto her cooking before it burned.

'_Isn't that a good idea?_' Inner Sakura cheekily asked.

'_Well, yes… But what game?_' she asked again, feeling sick of herself asking her inner self when she could just think about it.

'_Dunno, why don't you ask Naruto, or Konohamaru? They're good with __kids. Maybe they know a simple game for the toddlers to play._'

'_Naruto? Konohamaru? Maybe you forgot, but they still don't know I __just adopted ten children!' _Sakura hissed.

'_Don't you dare shout at me! I'm helping you, and be grateful for __that!_' Inner Sakura retorted, displeased at the sudden outburst of her outer self. '_Why don't you ask Kurenai-sensei? She's a female, the __same species you had become so open to about your current state of __affairs, and also has the same status as you, what with her own __child._'

'_True_' Sakura nodded in approval. '_I'll consider that._'

'_Consider?_' Inner Sakura said, displeased, but when she tried to sniff, she met with a foreign yet familiar scent. '_Saku-chan? Do you __smell something?_'

Sakura freaked out a little as she saw her golden eggs turning into a charcoal crisp. She instantly threw the eggs onto the nearest platter as she turned off the stove. Sakura sighed as she tried to remedy the throbbing headache and placed her burnt eggs at her seat, while she looked pleased that the intended food for the toddlers was cooked perfectly, and she musingly compared it to hers, burned to a crisp.

"Mama!" the masked toddler came up beside her.

"Tobi! How did you get out here?" she asked as she knelt down towards the toddler's eye level.

Tobi answered as he showed her his toy screwdriver. Sakura chuckled as she ruffled Tobi's black hair. "Why don't you go get your siblings so that we can eat our breakfast?" Tobi then nodded as he clumsily ran and made his way back to their bedroom with a crash.

A little bit later, all nine other toddlers were dragged by the masked toddler towards their table and ate in silence – except for the obvious crisp made by the charcoaled egg which was eaten by their mother. After all had finished with their sunny-side up eggs with pancakes, Sakura grabbed the plates and spoons of the toddlers for washing, while all of them simply watched on from their seats. After cleaning all the used utensils, Sakura made her way towards the toddlers, who looked at her intently.

"Come on, it's time for your bath. We're going to visit someone today, and you all are going to play with little Kasumi." Sakura winked as she ushered all of them towards the bathroom, ignoring the skeptical gazes aimed towards her. "She's Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei's little princess" she informed. Dan, who was one of the toddlers that she held tight, stiffened in his place after hearing the last name said.

"Pssst, isn't that the guy you killed, un?" Deidara asked.

"Fucking yes!" Hidan answered.

"You're going to get killed, un, if you tell that brat what you did to her father" Deidara added, as he smirked at the reaction of the other toddler, who paled in his place.

**° ·°**° .·°**°·. °**°· °********

**At the Hokage Tower **

A small knock was heard from the Hokage's office. The blonde who occupied said office sighed as she pushed another pile of paperwork away from her table in order to tend to the visitor outside. "Enter."

Two blondes, who came from the leaf and the sand shinobi villages, with grins plastered on their faces, came inside. As soon as the two entered, even the Hokage herself, who was drained of energy, grinned with the two kunoichis. "Report" she commanded.

"As we had suggested, the plan is appropriate, and should be executed as soon as possible, Tsunade-sama" Ino reported as her grin widened.

Trying to suppress an evil laugh, the Godaime replied "I see." All three blonde kunoichis inside the room had a glint of an evil sparkle in their eyes.

_**TBC...**_

**° ·°**° .·°**°·. °**°· °********

**A/N: **This chapter is **NOT** the way I planned it should be (since I planned for this chap was the SasoSaku part), but it had been bothering me for a while now that there are some characters who needed to have their appearance, and some foreshadowing on how the plot should go, and that would probably the reason why I ended this chap like that.

Another thing, I really don't know what happened to me, but please do forgive me for the sudden changes on my writing. Since my laptop was quite away for some time, I had been doing some research on how I'll produce the next chapters – the interactions of the different characters towards our pink haired mother – which made me caught up with some great fics - and with those fics, the way it was presented somewhat rubbed on me, and that would probably the reason for the drastic change of my writing style:( So sorry for my changes! And another thing, so sorry, no matter how much I want to write the next chapter, I caught an evil contagious disease named, _writer's block_, which also accompanied by my hectic life, so anyway, hope you do forgive me as always!

_Since I posted on the different ranks you'll have the idea who's going to be next for the 'dates'. Feel free to voice your opinion on how each date would go!:)_

And lastly, this chap, we won't have BC, I want to have a moment of silence for StarKiss666 who lost someone so dear… I'll always be here, okay:)

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

**_REVIEW_! **please...(",)


	13. Every Little Thoughts

Excuses at the end of the chap… Just enjoy and read for now… then review later!

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

**Chapter 12**: Every Little Thought

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

*****RECAP*****

"Come on, it's time for your bath. We're going to visit someone today, and you all are going to play with little Kasumi." Sakura winked as she ushered all of them towards the bathroom, ignoring the skeptical gazes aimed towards her. "She's Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei's little princess" she informed. Dan, who was one of the toddlers that she held tight, stiffened in his place after hearing the last name said.

"Pssst, isn't that the guy you killed, un?" Deidara asked.

"Fucking yes!" Hidan answered.

"You're going to get killed, un, if you tell that brat what you did to her father" Deidara added, as he smirked at the reaction of the other toddler, who paled in his place.

*****END OF RECAP*****

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

Eleven asynchronous footsteps drummed over the wooden floors of their comfy home. One fully satisfied with the earlier encounter with one of her sensei in genjutsu. Four feeling indifferent with another unproductive day, but deep down they were pretty much affected as well with what had happened earlier that day suring their visit- Sasa, Chi, Zet, and Kaku. There was one feeling under the weather while his counterpart was feeling overly triumphant to show her affection - Pine and Koko. Then there was another one who was in cloud nine being shown a lot of attention from his mother especially when he broke one of the antique vases of his new so called aunt, Kurenai - Tobi. Then there were also two toddlers who are having fun of their lives to be able to see in front seats a spectacular show - Kisa and Dei. While the last among the group was irked to death from being cuddled up the whole day by another toddler who he expected to be killed under her hands, but things happened was the other way around. Kasumi, his new so-called 'cousin' FORCED him to have an oath that one day the two of them would have the grandest wedding in Konoha with the largest tarpaulin with their names on it showing how proudly and how happy they would be in the future.

Sakura led her children back to their beds. Properly tucked in their crib, she gave them their daily peck on the their foreheads where they made some disgusting or happy face as their reaction with the affection they had received. Sakura soon left the room as she went to the study to work on the papers sent for her to work on. As soon as the door clicked to close, a pair of cerulean eyes snapped open and snickered along with the blue toddler who was shaking at his side of the crib, taking control of the boisterous laugh that had been wanting to be released.

No longer containing himself from the total humiliation he had received the whole day, "I'm fucking trying to sleep here, you dumdums!" the pink eyed toddler snapped, gritting his teeth. He much preferred to be strangled to death than being hugged to death.

"But the visit was TOTALLY worth it" Dei countered as he then sat up and faced the glaring toddler.

"True" Dan then whipped his head and looked at the owner of the voice who agreed "It was indeed refreshing. A change of mood as the day" Koko agreed as she hugged more tightly the oranged haired leader of the toddler group.

Without words, Dan looked expectantly at his partner, who he knew very well would say what on his mind. "And a very reasonable distraction it had been" Kaku added. Thinking back he too wasn't able to believe what had happened. There he was, finally and successfully been distracted while he was counting his new acquired money from his oh-so dear aunt who gave him lots of money. He was amazed as well that there would be a time to watch how his partner would be in a position where he was in the lost side all due to a silly girl with weird dreams.

Kisa who had turned red from head to toe finally burst from his all deserved laugh. Chi feeling indifferent was quite proud to his partner that he finally had set a new record of 5 minutes in containing his laugh, especially when the man was known to be true to his emotion and quite direct with his feelings. "Aren't you glad, at least you are still a woman's candy eye" Kisa blurted in between his chuckle.

Dan covered his ears as well chanted "lalalala" again and again, trying to block the crude insults that were becoming a long list of phrases he wished to no longer hear again... Yet his lady luck was on 'leave', he dreaded the words that he was able to hear...

"You are the man" _maybe except that he thought._

"Did you see how she looked at you with her eyes?" _If it was someone else...IF it was someone else, I do not mind if the woman with emerald eyes?_

"You should have at least given her a see-you-soon hug" _Over my chopped body_

"...or maybe a kiss on the cheeks"

"No, at the nose, un"

And Dan swears under his breath as soon as he realized that the latter part of those insults already came from the stoic members of the organizations...

"Better, at the lips' was the first comment that he was too shocked to answer back, especially when it came from their leader

He then wished his ears finally came off, as "Suck her everywhere" was said by the mime look a-like toddler

His eyes almost bulged out from its sockets as he heard from the puppeteer, "Tear her dress up"

Or from the last comment he heard before his hearing system turned off after pleading desperately from Jashin when he heard, "Shag her" from the Onyx eyed toddler.

Dan swore over and over again that one day, ONE day he'll have his revenge with all of them. _Don't they even know how to compute? He and the brat were practically like a grandfather and granddaughter! _Exaggerating, as he babbled on and on. Being on the lost side made him these way, especially this does not usually happen at all. And another reason, things are not smooth as they seem, _did they forget who he was? I am the fucker who had killed his deceased dad!_ He then planned. Putting his entire mind into it, one by one he made different scenes on how he'll take his revenge from them al- Scratch that. There was one who haven't given his childish opinion about the earlier event. His pink orbs gazed over the end of the crib where the masked toddler was sleeping soundlessly with no care about what was happening. Jashin would have been disappointed of him on how his mind was reeling, especially with two things.

One, he wanted to be in the place of the masked toddler. Not being cuddled by the brat and all.

And two, every insult that was told earlier, he wished it was not directly to be with the brat, maybe, just maybe it would be A-okay if it was their pink haired mother, who either scare him to death and see the doors of the next life or the one and only person who gives these tingling feelings like a high school boy with his first love.

Clearing his mind from all the ruckus and unwanted phrases that was still booming around the room, he tried to look deeper on the events, on how on earth did his situation started.

Major events... None...

Phrases earlier... there was none...

...

...

_Any kind of trigger?_

...

...

...

None...

There was nothing. He don't even have a single friggin' clue! Explanation! None could he think about it. How and why does his now so called fiancee targeted him of all the new man, also can be said her new cousins, to be her 'fiancée'? Glaring daggers mid-air, his overly worked mind went into a phase to nothingness, and welcomed the sleep he does need deserved.

%%%%%%%%%

Sakura walked back to her room, hers and her toddlers' room. Feeling sluggish after the nights' hard work, she took a second to glimpse to her new family. Toddlers sleeping peacefully made her heart swell like a mother hen. They might be little devils, were her eyes drifted to the masked toddler, but they are also angels who she cherishes as she now gazed at the blue haired toddler.

She sighed. There were times when she questions herself, there would be a time when she hate the children, but there was also a time when she asked herself why she was becoming attached to them. Maybe it was because she was now their mother, and has to take care of them to cater the wishes of her surrogate mother. She doesn't know. Maybe there was something else. She staggered a bit, and decided that she need to rest before pondering more on her question. She moved towards her bed and let her foot be tangled with something. Feeling unsteady, she leaped and went to bed, no more tucking herself properly under her covers, only wishing the darkness loomed her sight and went to her beauty sleep as her loud blonde friend says.

Only one thought was she conclude for the day... Being grateful that she was still alive and be with them...

%%%%%%%%%

The morning has rose up, as Sakura hazily revealed her emerald eyes. She shifted from her bed as she looked at the toddlers who seemed to develop a new 'weird habit' A habit that she can't seem to deny that it makes her hair stand out to say out loud. A very bad habit, indeed a perverted habit, like Naruto's shishou and her team captain... Checking out the asset of a woman... Like a stalked... The toddlers were watching her with wide eyes, but she can't feel the same way how she felt when those two men of her life would. And lastly she can't bring herself to punch the daylights from the toddlers. As she watched the toddlers, her slim brows furrowed. It may seem weird feeling rejected since this time the toddlers were not looking at her, but in somewhere else. She just can't help it. Seeing that every time you wake up, heads would turn around, while some would still stay and gaze her over was their usual routine. She then looked at the line of sight of the toddlers were it reached at her ankles which was all tangled up by their red cloud name tags.

%%%%%%%%%

"She's going to see it!" Dei exclaimed feeling his guts twist to extreme fear on what would happen when their mother see what took all their attention. When his clear cerulean eyes frantically gazed at his siblings, whom he believes that has already planned something to distract their mother's gaze from the sudden revelation with their uncharacteristically Akatsuki name tag, he can't help but smack his forehead. _Why are they looking at her sweet creamy legs! Can't they see she's waking UP! _He screamed inwardly than shouting and make the small bit of time left to nothing.

Dei who happened to be the only one, who noticed the shift from their mother, started sweating furiously as his complexion paled and collapsed back to his booming sleep. It was better than feeling the pain while you're in deep slumber, right?

Koko who was also there happened to snap herself as she at her other part who was still gazing intently to the much more revealing legs than some of the previous night they had spent. She wasn't able to divert her anger towards their uncharacteristically slutty mother since she noticed that every night it would be the only time for the pink haired kunoichi to do her duties and earn money for their family. And she knew that the night before their mother went back to sleep later than usual, for she was still cuddling herself to the warmth of her partner. But right now, she has some more major business to attend to.

Koko crawled herself towards Pine and smack him as if her life bet on his unmoving stare.

SLAP. Nothing…

SLAP. Still nothing…

SLAP. Tears finally starting to well up in her eyes…

SLAP. Red hands finally shaking, as her breath turned to pants.

**SLAP!**

Koko slumped as she cried. It really did hurt. She never had felt this kind of pain for quite some time now. She instantly lift herself up and made a new girly and colorful note towards her doting grandmother. A slapper she had drew. Small delicate hands she thought would never be the same with the impact of big slender hands would have. How she wished again to revert back to her normal size and to do more on her counterpart, who still seemed to be unfazed after the five slaps she did.

%%%%%%%%%

Sakura shook her head as her medic side kicked in, when she realized that one of her toddler suddenly fainted. She quickly moved at the side of the bed to better look on Dei who was paling and sweating some more. As soon as her feet settled down the floor, and took a step forward-

"MAMA!" Tobi screamed for dear life as if his mother fell down a 100 feet cliff and face first.

As Tobi screamed, the others finally snapped back. All heads started to nod as if all minds had synced into one, they finally act on the plan to take care of their troublesome name tags. Kaku immediately shoved off the toy screwdriver at Tobi who still looked exasperated after screaming. With a quick smack from Dan, Tobu stealthily opened their crib as the others went immediately towards their fallen mother.

Tobi instantly went to his mother to check if she was still among the livings. Alongside him was Kisa and Dan holding a toy hammer in case they need to give some bumps towards the defenseless kunoichi, whom Tobi had protected instinctively.

Chi, Sasa and Zet went immediately to her feet as they try to disentangle the yarns from Sakura's feet.

In mere seconds, Sasa was able to disentangle the yarns as Chi instantly snatched the cursed tags and threw it towards Zet who went to his feet and went somewhere in the bedroom and hid the said thing to somewhere no one would ever know.

%%%%%%%%%

As Sakura moved her head to her side and revealed her emerald orbs hazily like before, her mind reeled in from one question to another…

Her eyes wandered at her surrounding, seeing some toddlers at her feet, some near her face, and there was some who are still remained at their wooden prison, she had only thought of that moment… '_How did they got out from their crib?'_

She then gazed back to the scattered things. Some toys that she got tangled and knocked along her fall were still either slowly spinning or rocking itself to its steady position. It would not have been an hour nor minutes that this had happened, she could only think of… '_Since when did they arrive at their current position?'_

She then flinched, feeling very… very odd… The same feeling that she knew that would happen in times she sensed danger. There was nothing dangerous after seeing and sensing that she and her children were the only ones who were there at the moment. She then steadied herself as she looked at where the vibes are coming from, and it ended up near her, near her face in particular as she saw two of her toddlers were holding- '_Why do they have toy weapons at their hands?'_

While looking… Her body finally numb, as she slowly gasping some air. She didn't realized until she felt a small pang of pain around her neck as she now saw the ebony hair of her masked toddler, and she only thought… '_Why is Tobi gripping my neck-?'_

And ungracefully, she welcomed again the darkness that had loomed over her, as she also had allowed her spirit to escape from her gaping mouth…

Regretting her last words the previous night… So much alive being without them…

%%%%%%%%%

"Tobi!" Koko stared down from the crib upon seeing their pale mother slowly dying from the tight embrace of the masked toddler. Tobi instantly released Sakura's head that had resulted an unnecessary bang from the floor. Then his hands were all over, trying to fan back the slipping soul.

All eyes stared at the smoky figure as it retreated back from its original and rightful container. All then sighed and plopped down and took large amount of breaths of how hard they had just gone through. Thinking all back, some sighed and realized that all this commotion was due to a small unimportant thing, which is now a posed as a BIGGER problem as they gazed back to their pink haired mother dead weight body.

Tobi stealthily rolled himself towards a corner and sat up and made a gloomy aura around the area, as small mushrooms suddenly appeared after the other. He was now too busy to even realize and look at his other siblings who apparently have a plan and was now trying to execute it regarding their mother. He was just too busy… He was just too busy envisioning different heart breaking scenarios of how he and _HIS _Sakura would fall apart.

Well for Dei, he still remained daydreaming of happy-happy thoughts of Boom-boom Land… without any tragic… pain.

Chi sighed

Kisa sighed

Dan sighed

Zet sighed

Sasa sighed

Tobi groaned

It was impossible to pull their mother up from her position, even after they had rolled her over. Then they repositioned themselves with another heaving puff to pull their feather weight mother up, even if it was in a sitting position.

Chi sighed

Kisa sighed

Dan sighed

Zet sighed

Sasa sighed

Tobi groaned

Anger escalated with the pink eyed toddler as he snatched a rubber duck lying beside him, and threw a perfect aim towards the masked toddler who groaned again. He was just not helping at all.

%%%%%%%%%

Tobi became more brooder by the second as he now reached to a point where his dramatic heart breaking scenes went to Sakura marrying one of the men… Not him… Not cootie-man… Not him… Not pretty-guy… and it was not _HIM_… It was a man from the AKATSUKI due to the dead giveaway of their cloaks. Not only shall Sakura wed one of them… except _HIM_… she would disown him and be all rabbit-like for procreation, where the other easily complied, that leads him to be hurt, and be replaced by their own true blood son, since the other toddlers would be retained as her children.

He was just too busy to catch all the arrows as it pierced his broken heart for every words and actions he saw in this scenario. It hurt like hell. Every thought that now bombarded from his mind, made him sink to his pity little self. He was there when all this scenes happened. He could have been the best choice among the men who was now being partnered in his dramatic wedding scenes with HIS Sakura. No. He IS the best choice among ALL men of the land… even towards his siblings… He only has to get rid of _them_… And it could start from his siblings… While they are on their dreamland, shall he execute his murderous plan, especially when all of it would start from the two idiot brothers he have… No, make it three, especially when there was a certain Uchiha who have a recent date with HIS Sakura.

%%%%%%%%%

Blood boiled. Hands agitated. Murderous aura emitted. Steam fumed from his ears. Well let's just say Dan had reached his boiling point, when he heard the not-so-evil-aura-snicker from the brooding masked toddle a while ago. Wooden blocks flew across the room. Not only was it aimed to the masked toddler, but also to the toddler who was still in Boom-boom land. Dan knew… That it all needed was more hands to pull their mother up. But no~ There were two certain idiots that still refained themselves to help out. So he continued to throw everything in sight.

%%%%%%%%%

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"What the-!"

"You moron!" Koko shouted at the top of her lungs as she shot with precision her toy gun towards the three idiots.

Zet instantly got the message. One boom-boom boy was no help. Two, Tobi was just being Tobi at the corner. And three… "This-" He told Dan as he walked and snatched the said toddler of what he was now holding "…is leader-sama's doll" he told. He walked over and went to the crib, and ignored the furrowed brow of a certain red head of the group. After giving the doll back from Pine, who had stuffed his doll under his shirt, he tapped on Kaku's shoulder and proceeded back to where he was before.

Dan sighed as he scratched his head, and fixed back his usual hairdo. Dan along with Kaku who was now dragging a groggy blonde went back to where the others were. While Tobi on the other hand, was happily jumping from the back after finalizing his little evil plans.

Chi, Sasa, Kisa, and Zet held Sakura's left arm, while the other arm was being held by Tobi, Kaku, Dan and Dei. Counting one to three, all tried to pull up their mother.

First try, nothing.

Second try, nothing.

Fifth try, nothing.

Tenth try, still nothing.

Twentieth try, with no avail, nothing.

All looked at one another as they went back to their crib in silent agreement, except for Tobi who sat beside Sakura's head and soothe it with his hands with feathery caresses Sakura's pink locks.

%%%%%%%%%

**Cluck. Clack. Cluck. Clack. Cluck. Clack.**

Koko whipped her head as she was disturbed while poking a stick to Pine who was 'secretly' trying to give his doll its needed dress-up "Where is that noise coming from?" Koko asked nobody as she tried to listen more carefully.

Everyone in the room stilled on their spot. Trying to decipher where the noise was coming from, Chi first acted as he stood up and followed where the noise was. It had led him, as well as the others from their front door. In an instance, all of the toddlers stance in a defensive form, as Tobi ran and grabbed possible weapons, while Dan and Dei follow suited.

Tobi retrieved Koko's toy gun with the extra ammos scattered everywhere, and also Kaku and Zet's rattles. He then went to his compartment and retrieved all his handy man tools and stuffed it anywhere in his clothing that deemed to be sufficient. While Dan and Dei went to the kitchen, they then retrieved some of their armories as much as they can from before their previous toddler wars.

After retrieving they deemed enough, the three went back to the others and distributed them each of their weapons and armors. The door knob stopped with its ruckus, as it resumed back after a couple of seconds.

%%%%%%%%%

"Tobi, pro-" Tobi no longer needed to know the whole sentenced, ran back towards their bedroom and do what his new role would be. He may be Tobi from the Akatsuki who would probably be in joy after hearing that he'll be at the end line from the war, this time, his role was in a more new level, quite a high importance in fact. He made brick and pillow walls to protect HIS Sakura, His princess from the EVIL-knocker. He only hoped that THIS person is not any of the man he had encountered that seem to have hots towards HIS Sakura… especially 'Cootie-man'.

Tobi readied himself after the final check-up of his barricade. He listened, and it seems the knocker was still there. Having time, he busied himself thinking WHO might ne from the other side of the door.

He growled '_What if this guy was pretty-boy?_'

Tobi then felt there was a hole to eat him up when he- '_What if this person was cootie-man? Screw all of this!_'

'_But the two are quite a gentleman in their own way, and won't be trying to barrage inside such caring, lovely, powerful, sexy… alright! I'm bragging once again MY Sakura' _Tobi slapped himself as thoughts runs again.

'_What if this is a robbery! That person is an I-D-I-O-T! Trying to rob HIS Sakura, one of the best kunoichi, an apprentice of one of the legendary Sanins, who is now their Godaime, the topic among all nation, and now I'm bragging of MY Sakura'_

'_Tobi! Think! Think!_'

Tobi's head snapped up and stared at the door. There was no noise. Whoever banging from the front door, had successfully went in. He only thought of three things…

Protect HIS mother…

Pray to the soul of his siblings, as they now rest in peace…

And protect HIS one and only Sakura…

In a fast blur, the said person was already at his front. His eyes under the mask widened from shock, and if this was a total comical scene, his masked would fallen off, but it isn't. This was serious.

Really… Really, serious.

%%%%%%%%%

Sakura opened her eyes as she looked at her surroundings. She had lost count of how many times she had greeted the light from the darkness as she was in before. Her eyes then scanned the place as she knew the small familiar room she was in – her and her toddler's bedroom. She grunted feeling the pain that throbbed on her head, as she then looked reflexively of their opened door. She felt an unfamiliar presence as a shadow passed by quickly. She needed to stand up and fight the intruder. She wanted to scream but her body won't allow any of it. Tears then prick as she felt weak and useless, she needed to protect them… Her children…

_**To be continued...**_

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

Yep, I know, lots and lots of promises were broken… How many months has it been 3 or 4 I think? Sorry if I took too long to update the story, even though I sit in front of a desktop 45 hours a week, as my job request. It's been hard, but I do think I'm getting a hang of it. It just took lots of my attention and time these days. Maybe one of the good reasons I do think is because the job I am in now is more out of the scope of what I took in college, from POLSCI to IT. Wow… They are so close to one another… T_T Since I'm in at the bad mood side, I just want to ask, do you know someone is a beta? :( My original beta was already forbidden to do any more side jobs from her work :( So that pretty much summarize my situation right now…

Well what really matters, is that I'm glad I'm able to update, for now… :) And hey, I can't help but smile from ears to ears, especially to the new people who discovered this fic! Thanks a lot! And love you all for the review :) It really does warm an author's heart. And for the time being, one of the last two who are the lucky winners to ask question to the toddlers, here comes the 'Baby Corner'

* * *

><p><strong>~Baby Corner~<strong>

**Sakura**: Hi everyone! For another BC, we have our special guest, Akira158!

**Akira158**: Hey!

**Sakura**: So who would you be questioning?

**Akira158**: All of them, please.

**Sakura**: Children, please come into stage now!

Ten toddlers walked to the stage. Actually six of them were walking, while three were being dragged, two by body and one by foot, and another was jumping happily and went towards his mother. All in place...

**Sakura**: Akira158, your question?

**Akira158**: Sure! But, uhm… Would you mind if you went out for a while?

Sakura nodded and left the place… for a while.

**Akira158**: Ah.

**All**: …

**Tobi**: Why did you shoo Mama? (with teary eyes)

**Dan and Dei: **Hey!

**Dan**: Hey, I greeted her first

**Dei**: I greeted first, UN!

*Akira158 sweat drop*

**Akira158**: Ahem… For the question, (drum roll) What the eff? A drum roll? STOP THE DRUM ROLL! (drum roll stops) That's better! If you were to pick any Konoha male who has affection or infatuation with Sakura, who would you kill, except for cootie-man, of course. All of you want to kill him. I think?

**Tobi**: No you're right. WE. DO. WANT. TO. KILL. HIM.

*Dan and Dei, along with all the others nodded.*

**Akira158**: Ah… So who'd it be? Except any of the guys you now have encountered.

**Tobi**: ALL!

**Dan**: This would be hard… I think that pineapple headed guy.

**Dei**: The one called in the series Blech? Roinji?

**Kisa**: No, it's Renji. And it is not Blech, It's Bleach, Dei-Dei.

**Dei**: Hey!

**Dan**: Not that person, the successor in the Nara clan, that boy!

**Dei**: Does he even have the hots for our mother?

**Dan**: We will never know… (snickered evilly)

**Dei**:…  
><strong><br>****Kisa**: I'll probably choose the kid with the green jumpsuit

**Dei**: Mine would be the Uchi- HEY! Who punched me!

…

**Dei**: Well you know who… The kid who was rumored to be the new interest of the Snake Sanin.

**Kisa**: Hey partner! He insulted your little brother.  
><strong><br>****Chi**: Hn.

**Kisa**: Hey Akira158, he said that Dei-Dei is a sore Copy-cat who does wished to possess a Sharingan, which would never happen. That he was the one to first pick his little brother.

**Chi**: Hn.

**Kisa**: And he agreed everything I just said.

**Dei**: I did not copy, UN!

**Kisa**: Yes you do~

**Dei**: All of them from their clan are all cocky bastards! HEY! Stop throwing me things!

*Dei ran for his life, as Kisa and Chi went after him all over the stage*

**Koko**: Any men that would make her cry, so it's also the Uchiha and Uzumaki.

**Pine**: Why?

**Koko**: Our mother tend to be worried to these men, especially the jinchūriki.

**Pine**: I'll pick the Inuzuka kid.

**Koko**: Why?

**Pine**: Too aggressive

**Koko**: A…

**Kaku**: The fat kid, Akamichi? The one named Chouji. Wasting his money from all the chips he eats.

**Zet**: Shino. Bugs do not live in harmony with the plants. They EAT them.

*Akira158 stares balnkly*

**Sasa**: Sai. The kid is as stoic as a puppet.

**Akira158**: Why hate him, if he's like a puppet?

**Sasa**: Just to say something…

**Akira158**: Oh?

**Sasa**: My choice was originally from Suna, Kankuro. As you did say, from Konoha men… So it leaves me to him.

**Akira158**: Ah...

*Dei slipped in front of them *

**Dei**: If master chose from the sand, then I'll choose the Kazekage!

**Akira158**: Because?

**Dei**: Because he is the only male left from the Sand candidates.

*Akira158 twitches*

**Tobi**: IT IS BECAUSE, THAT MAN GAVE OUR MOTHER ROSES!

**Akira158**:…

**Sakura**: I'm back. What do I- Upmh

**Tobi**: Mama!

**Sakura**: Miss me?

*Tobi nodded*

**Sakura**: Were they good?

**Akira158**: ... I'll just be on my way. Thank you for having me!

**Sakura**: I take that as a no. So that's it! This is all concludes for our today BC!

* * *

><p><strong>Question:<strong> Your say, do you want to have a Kasumi appearance? :) *evil grin*

And to be part of BC, another question... As told in my profile, every chapter title has its importance... Tell me, what phrase does all the chapters of Cute Little Protectors combined constructs? *and hope you like the phrase, and where it's going:D*

**REVIEW!**


	14. Warmth

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. Only this plot and all the craziness.

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

**Chapter 13: Warmth**

****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****

*******RECAP*******

Sakura opened her eyes as she looked at her surroundings. She had lost count of how many times she had greeted the light from the darkness as she was in before. Her eyes then scanned the place as she knew the small familiar room she was in – her and her toddler's bedroom. She grunted feeling the pain that throbbed on her head, as she then looked reflexively of their opened door. She felt an unfamiliar presence as a shadow passed by quickly. She needed to stand up and fight the intruder. She wanted to scream but her body won't allow any of it. Tears then prick as she felt weak and useless; she needed to protect them… Her children…  
><strong><br>*****End of RECAP*******

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

Sakura snapped her eyes open, as she quickly went to a sitting position. She surveyed the room, and it was the same as before. Toys still scattered and the mess she made along her fall was still evident near her bedside. She then settled her fast beating heart and took some deep breaths to calm herself, while chanting to herself 'It's all a bad dream'.

As soon as she deemed herself that she was calm enough, she tried to look back at her room, their room. She would have to get used to it. After all she's no longer the only one who occupies the comfort zone. She took notice her nine children snoring loudly as if exhausted after a very excruciating day. While the other one was sleeping soundly at her side with wrinkly little hands. Suddenly something damp trailed off at her forehead and made a splatting sound as it hit her thigh. She looked at the wet towel with curiosity, as she tries to connect everything she had noticed so far.

"So you're finally up, my cherry blossom" Someone called across the doorway. Dropping her thoughts she focused what was at hands first.

She didn't have to snap her head to where the voice came from, she already knew who the person was that came to her aid immediately. "Yes... Yes I am" Emerald eyes looked at the person and smiled softly, in which she received a small curt nod and a bit of gesture that he'll be at the living room before he walked away from her sight.

Sakura then smiled again as she tucked Sasa under her covers. She then slowly slipped out of the bed and checked if everything was okay, before she left the toddlers alone at their room.

She trailed down to the living room and the green-spandex man was already sitting comfortably at one side of the large couches. She stopped at the corner and leaned on the wall as she took sight of her surroundings. Everything was still intact in their right place. She sighed and pushed herself and went beside the only other person in the room.

"So what happened?" She started, breaking the odd silence. Usually whenever the person beside her was at a place with a person, he won't stop blabbering about the wonders and great joy of what youth is... He never failed to disappoint her for the philosophy of youth in him does not end. And somehow, she had taken a liking to the different new perspective and lines that he would come up... This, is some truth that she would forever bury within herself and to her grave to never be discovered by any other person, especially towards the two who had started to make her have this new fetish...

The man gave his blinding smile to her as he took deep breaths before blabbering everything that happened. With his little action, Sakura can't help but give a soft smile to the joyful person beside her as she listened to the story that made him all so pumped-up.

* * *

><p>As Sakura politely led the man out of her house, after their youthful talk, she started walking and looked closely at her apartment. No scrapes. No scratches. Nothing out of the ordinary. She heard from her talk earlier, the toddlers had participated in so many activities did the man prepared, and it seemed that her rascals miraculously behaved themselves during their plays.<p>

As she passed thru all the corridors with nothing to inspect more, she walked back to their bedroom. She slowly slid inside her warm blankets and tried not to distract the sweet blissful sleep of her red haired child. As she tucked herself carefully and moved sideways to clearly see all her caring toddlers, she then looked at the child who was in front of her. It took all her willpower not to squeal like a mad woman on how happy she could ever be. She slowly snaked her arms and embraced Sasa after giving him a small peck to his sides in which she knew he appreciated even from his cold exterior he always show ed her. Today may seem to be unproductive yet tiring for all of them, but she was glad it all happened.

She knew that the accident that she caused herself for being overly clumsy on her own way, had led a miraculous way on how these small toddlers could be overprotective of her, even if they bit her, or kicked her, or broke all her precious things, or how many times she felt that they were talking behind her back, or how many spiteful trash words thrown at her, and so on that she now wished to stop before she could be able to list how naughty her toddler really were... She simply smiled on how these children were able to give a new aspect to Lee on what youth is... Especially to the flaming red haired child, who she was now sending to his death bed as she had forgotten, that she was bigger and was already crashing the small helpless child with her dead weight. Who wouldn't be so happy if you knew what happened while you're asleep?

Sakura then gave some small distance for Sasa to breath normally again, as his furrowed face turned to its smooth angelic face. She then lulled herself and welcomed the same darkness that all the occupants went through to have their oh-so needed rest.

_**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**_

_This was serious..._

Tobi looked at the green clad man as he easily carried all his other siblings in both of his shoulders. They were either fainted from the not-so ugly sight, or they simply wanna-puke from it. In any case, it would always end with the man in front of him.

As soon as those dark orbs gazed over the woman at his back, the man in front of him hurricaned himself as he settled his siblings back to the crib, while he suddenly carried the pink haired mother gently back to her bed.

Tobi just stood still... Watching how careful and gentle the 'green flash' was with HIS Sakura; he just watched the whole scene feeling a bit helpless... He looked at his small hands and frowned. If he was not acting the 'fool' Tobi, this would have never happened... Thinking all of this, he frowned more, but passed the thought quickly, right now the great importance was to watch over HIS Sakura...

To start first, he need to be able to watch her carefully in a good view. He made himself comfy as he settled himself back to HIS crib, and continued watching as the man nursed HIS Sakura...

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

If everyone was asked when they first laid their eyes to the unwanted man who successfully led himself inside their home... These were their reactions...

Everyone gawked. All had synced thoughts that the guy should be knocked on the head of what 'true fashion' all is. It would be an irony to tell if all of a sudden, Tobi and some of the other toddlers, would back on their words, after declaring all shades of green had become one of their favorite colors, and make an exception to the man in front of them.

One was enough.

Better yet, it would be best no one had worn an all green spandex that tightly show all the build and 'assets' you have and be proud of it, even if it is a bit too much for their 'so-innocent' eyes. Gai is already a Kami-exception candidate... But two! People would turn the same shade as their spandex. There in front of them is an exact replica of the so-called beast of Konoha...

Whose name was Rock Lee...

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

Tobi scoffed not feeling at all the urge to strangle the man they are with in the kitchen. Funny, some had thought. A week ago, Tobi went in his all-so-serious-mood-of-NO-MAN-should-ever-get-close-to-their-pink-haired-mother. Now, he had lowered his guards. Pine, Koko, and Zet made a _serious_mental note about the very odd behavior that the masked toddler was showing.

"Why are we here again, un?" Dei whined as he swinged his legs from their little chair.

"Ask the kid, Dei-Dei" Kisa taunted as he looked at the green suited man after letting go a small laugh as he smelled the good aroma coming from what was being cooked for them.

"Why is there a bastard here, in our home?" Dan asked as he slumped himself at his side of their table

"Who knows..." Zet answered as he looked at the masked toddler who was huffing from his chair "...Maybe he's one of the suitors" he finished. He said the particular statement if it would tick the masked toddler, and apparently it did not.

Sasa and Chi caught the small sigh from Koko as she looked back to Pine after gazing to Tobi who still has not made a move from the remark. Something was indeed odd, as they kneeled on the stomach of the person beside them and all caught on from what Zet started.

"So one of the suitors?" Kaku started again as he looked at the masked toddler who does not look interested at all from the groups topic.

"Maybe? After all ever since he went inside, he just grabbed us before darting to our room" Koko continued

"And he immediately freaking went to..." Dan continued but was cut off-

"...Mama..." a small and soft voice interrupted and then sighed under his mask.

Dan's little lips thinned feeling agitated when he was cut off when it was his turn to say something...

Dei patted the agitated toddler and moved his head side to side feeling the small distress the other toddler had; hiding the small smirk plastered on his face as he enjoyed the small torture. But his smirk was too wide and open for the agitated toddler who transferred his anger to him...

And hell broke loose once again between the toddlers...

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

One thing they reminded themselves was, never EVER start their childish fight when the green spandex kid was in the area. They now found themselves yet again too high for their own good, as they were slumped at the shoulders like sacks of rice ready to be hauled over to who knows where...

Lee walked somewhere he knew that the other kids might not hear what he was about to say... After all, he needed to be quiet so that his youthful blossom would have her rest...

"Now kids, youth can be bashful as they say, but not the way you two want it" Lee started lecturing the blonde and the pink eyed toddler as soon as he placed them back to their feet. After seeing the two toddlers look at him with slit gruff in their eyes he sighed and continued where he guessed might hit them on the spot...

Which it did...

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

The two grumbled and went back to their seats huffing, and feeling defeated with the small 'talk' they had. Dan muttered cursed words under his tongue saying little phrases that his partner caught on with 'Bastard... Using bad... Stupid... Underhand... Fuck...'

While Sasa heard from his blonde partner with small phrases like 'Perfect... Tricky... Bushy-brows...'

All in all, it left every other toddler feels intrigue what the three had talked about... Without realizing, Lee knelt in front of them as he watched over the children who looked bored at their seats, without further ado-

"Who are the little youthful ones who want to bake with me for their mother?" he asked in his signature pose with gleaming teeth.

* * *

><p>In all honesty, they gave some credit towards the green spandex kid. Who knew someone would be able to bake some cake with simple instructions given to them. It was fun and all that they were able to spend some time with another 'Male'. Well of course, he IS the only one they had let in their circle. He may not be on the list of the possible suitors for their mother, but they would give him the privilege of being able to stand close to her.<p>

While designing their cake with some preference of their likes, Lee's eyes wandered and observed the toddlers. He needed someone to look at Sakura's condition, for he was too occupied in looking out for the others. After all he did noticed some cracks, marks, scraped all over the kitchen he used to bake with no any indication of a toddler fight. So he decided to sent out the child who was very much focused in what he was doing to lessen the furrow that the child was making.

Sasa grumbled silently as he was asked, no 'forced' as he considered, by the green spandex kid while he was beginning to like the plan in his revenge to the oven who made him wait for his cake to go fluffy and good. Silently he walked passed all corridors, as he grumbled more on 'why on earth did their bedroom have to be so far away?'.

Reaching his destination, he went directly to the bed and looked at his mother. Her pink tresses were sprawled all over the bed, emphasizing her smooth delicate face. He didn't know until some seconds ago, that he too preferred a familiar green, emerald to be exact, to be seen in her. It was expressive, that she was becoming an open book to them. Right now, he wanted more than ever to know what she was feeling. But affection is something he had forgotten a long time ago.

He tried to wake her up, but she didn't budge as his hands kept on rocking her, which caused her to sleep more deeply. When he tried in a different approach, his hands travelled towards her face. This trick was usually used by the three loud mouths when they try to wake the other, Silly it may have been, but blocking the air passage, would really help you get up instantly. As his hands were slowly getting upwards towards her nose, hot breath crept to his hands as it passed through her slightly opened mouth. He frowned.

She was not asleep due to the big bump she had, but rather, she was coming to a fever. She was breathing deeper than usual, and her glow was paler as well.

Without any more seconds of thoughts, he immediately went towards the bathroom, not fast, not slow, but stealthily in a small rapid pace as he snatched a hand towel and went to the sink. After making the cloth wet, he turned back towards his pink haired mother. He placed the cloth at her forehead trying to still and calm down the coming fever.

When he watched again, looking at her with a cloth at her forehead, he had contemplated with what he had done. More specifically what was his reason that he did what he did? He was not attached to her like some of the few toddlers he noticed becoming soft. So he contemplated in what factors that urged him to do it. He remembered some specific in his life where his medic grandmother came as well into conclusion by just feeling his hot breath. It can't possibly be, he wanted to repay the kindness he received earlier in his life. So what was it? For several minutes, he can't seem to find the answer. He looked back at the cloth and sighed, as he went to get it for another fresh batch.

Time had passed by, as a simple cycle went over and over as fresh new batch of wet cloth was replaced by the used one. It kept his mind focused on what was the reason; he had denied as well for several times that he might had become soft as well. He also failed to notice that there was a certain flash of green that was stalking him for quite some rounds with prideful wide eyes with tears for his actions. By the time he had finished taking care of his mother it had already became night, leaving behind the base of his cake as the others were now fully overjoyed with their sweet treat.

With droopy eyes, sleep overcame him. Before he stumbled back to the futon, arms appeared at both his sides. He was carefully positioned beside his mother; being beside her had lulled him more to sleep. He no longer cared whose arms carried him here, he just welcomed the inevitable darkness.

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

It was now midnight and he felt relieved for the first time in years. He snuggled closer to the feeling that swelled himself in a good way. Feeling a bit disoriented, Sasa woke up immediately. He concluded that he was in a very comfortable mattress and a VERY disturbing position. He and his mother were tangled up. If a certain toddler were to witness this, he was sure that the dark side of that person would emerge, and real hell would brake loose, not that he cared.

He slowly untangled his limbs away from the woman beside him. And as soon as he set himself free, he listened carefully to his surroundings, as it focused on his even-breathing mother, who had fallen back to sleep. Her color seemed to go back to its natural one, and he was a bit glad about it. He also noticed that the wet cloth was no longer on her forehead, and immediately assumed that she had woken up earlier while he was asleep.

Feeling the cold air of the night, he found the answer to his earlier question. He saw himself playing at the tip of a poison needle, one small wrong move can lead to an unrepairable situation. He was an Akatsuki. Situation like this, is not a rare case. It was common. And he loved it.

She may not be his real mother who had died years before, but he knew that there are things that were similar. He then gazed back to their crib and observed that all the others were dead tired as well, due to the small snores they contributed from their peaceful room. Sasa then sought his answer as he realized something he had wished to feel again as he closed the small gap between him and his pink haired mother. She was the only one right now that he had felt who could give something that no one could give even if time would play another trick on him.

His answer only consist of one single word.

_Warmth._

_**To be continued...**_

_****° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °****_

Read and **Review!**


	15. Intent

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. Only the plot and it's craziness are mine.

**Read** then review...

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

**Chapter 14: Intent**

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

*****RECAP*****

Feeling the cold air of the night, he found the answer to his earlier question. He saw himself playing at the tip of a poison needle, one small wrong move can lead to an unrepairable situation. He was an Akatsuki. Situation like this is not a rare case. It was common. And he loved it.

She may not be his real mother who had died years before, but he knew that there are things that were similar. He then gazed back to their crib and observed that all the others were dead tired as well, due to the small snores they contributed from their peaceful room. Sasa then sought his answer as he realized something he had wished to feel again as he closed the small gap between him and his pink haired mother. She was the only one right now that he had felt who could give something that no one could give even if time would play another trick on him. His answer only consist of one single word.

Warmth.

*****End of RECAP*****

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

He was a lady killer.

Not literally but metaphorically. He was the kind of man that all women had fallen head over heels for. He may look old due to his hair color but this was his strong point to gain the wanted attention. And he simply loved it. He has all the personalities to be admired of by any other man. He is strong, brave, and faithful. He is a religious man with a tinsy little bit of obsession with his Jashin-god. All in all, his qualities are a perfect description for a shinobi, a lover, and a man.

It had been weeks or a month or so with his last exploration with a beautiful woman in his arms. Yet he didn't miss any of those times. Even if he had thought that he was becoming dull and old like his partner, he also wished to retire his evil dude-lady killer persona of the Akatsuki Organization (as well as his ego-centric personality). He also wanted life, to settle with a woman of his standards and a big fucking family who he would also teach and let them appreciate the wonders and glorious of being a Jashinist.

His current predicament has its perks. Not only does he have to be younger, literally, but he was damned grateful to be under the same roof of a hot sexy strong kunoichi with an unusual pink hair. This certain woman had exceeded his standards. The way he'll treat her would be one hell of a relationship between a servant and his queen. Although there would be times he would still bow down like a lowly scum of a peasant to his one and only Jashin.

Since he had bragging rights while he was still in his deep slumber, his plans after getting back to his original form was simple.

To. Have. Her.

He would be the man for her. To become her knight, as what those girly-girls book that his pesky 'cousin' Kasumi have. He would protect his woman and their spawns to be. But before all these dreams to come true, he of course has to show and act what a genius and exhibitionist he was in bed.

His favorite ingredients other than blood and limbs were the passionate heat...

The same heat he was feeling at his side...

The irresistible roaming hands that would rock a person's world, which was technically he was feeling and making him feel dizzy like hell...

And the sweet...

"Hmmmmmn..." of her womanly moan, which was the exact voice, he just heard.

Pink eyes opened widely, as its owner turned to his side where his raging 'passionate heat' was seeping off. He would have thought it was all just a dream, but with the temperature rising like what he had imagined if he was in hell, this was it. His eyes turned to the source of where the hellish temperature, he would have thought it would be the childish idiotic orange mask of their team, but it was unexpectedly it was the shark-faced member. Whoever the person who damned broke the shark face patience was pretty much, damned.

No. One. Has. Ever. Made. Him. This. Mad.

...Except for his partner, the whole fucking Uchiha...

•*•*•*•*•*•

All knew that there is a certain limit to one's patience, but they also knew that any man who were successfully seduced by a certain pink haired kunoichi, they don't have an endless patience especially when they saw their 'woman' all tangled up with another 'man'.

Dan's eyes would have budged out, not that he mind of. Thinking the same as the others that this 'man' certainly DID not show any clingy kind of type of personality. He was just the bastard who has an obsession with timeliness.

Another sweet lazy moan came from their mother took his last bits of insanity before his outburst was muffled by a dickless sissy blonde mate hands. As his squeaky remarks lasted and his eyes now glared daggers to the source of his inability to speak, Dei released him in his incapability.

"You-" Dan started venomously

Silently raising his hands with defeat, Dei directed his head to the silent answer why he made that act. The orange-haired toddlers ringed eyes looked at them with an unreadable face. After seconds from shivering from his cold sweat, Dan was able to release the air that he never thought of holding after his pink orbs landed on their leader.

Without words, all silently agreed to prepare for the worst. Whatever land mine did the two sleeping beings at the bed step on, they had it coming. No one knew what kind of outburst would happen, to a man who they knew had a very long patience...

"Since when did danna have this touchy feeling for her?" the blonde mate asked no one. Even if one of them knew the answer they had kept silent as their gazed no longer looked at the raging blue toddler but to the masked one who was happily playing with his toys.

It was a shock to all of them that this certain masked man-toddler hasn't made a huge fuss over this matter. The time when their mother and the Uchiha went out with their so called 'date', they knew the chilling dark aura looming around the house came from him. They never knew of the details that happened, but it was certain that the masked toddler was beyond furious. But right now, at this very present, shouldn't he be more raging since he could see very intimate actions between 'his' Sakura?

•*•*•*•*•*•

Behind his swirling orange mask, was a void face he was so familiar with of having. He never thought that he would be able to contain his anger in check. He knew that this was all an accident. 'His' Sakura would never betray him, after all amongst them, he was her favorite. Also this may be partly his fault as well, he should have volunteered yesterday to check on her and not be distracted with the baking session with bushy Lee.

He took a lungful and breathe and breath it out as he tried to control his raging anger towards the red haired Akatsuki.

"Hmmmmmn..."

Twitch.

He breathed another then let it out.

"Hmmmmmnnn..."

Twitch.

He then breathed another then let it out.

"Hmmmmmnmmm..."

He was now ranging. How come her soft moans become more distinct and longer? He was now close to burst his anger, and today was not so his day to become a big brat. He needed to be patient. He needed to calm down, after all they haven't knew who would be next to date their mother.

He needs to become that small angelic masked toddler to be chosen next. And so he concentrated by blocking all noises and plan on how he should act when it was his time for their date...

•*•*•*•*•*•

"Whatever that brat is doing, it's obviously he's up to something" Dan assessed after seeing the masked man heaved a lungful of breath after hearing the torturous sweet moans coming from their mother.

"I'm glad that one of the idiots finally uses their thick headed skull" Konan told with a smile on her face yet her voice was full of sarcasm that kept on banging towards Dan and Dei.

"Hmmmm..." Their mother moaned longer than the previous.

Everyone looked back at their mother and was late to react after seeing the shadow of the blue toddler jumping off their crib and was beyond furious as he was reaching towards the two. All eyes never left to what was to happen and prayed to whomever deities looking upon them help the unknowing souls who would feel his wrath.

Inch by inch, as Kisa was getting closer, the other toddlers looked as to what would happen. Dan had pleaded and made his ritual to Jashin the coming soul of the red head who needed to know his place, especially when it comes towards his woman.

As those blue hands reached towards the two bodies that were huddling with one another. Carefully he reached towards their heads as if to choke them with his own little blue hands. The other toddlers' eyes had already closed with the incoming doom of both of their so called brother and mother.

Expecting a sound of struggle or protest, there was none but a not so expecting cheer did they hear from the blue toddler. Eyes opening, Kisa hugged his one and only spare liquor toy bottle.

Animatedly - bulging eyes, Dan and Dei exasperated as they see the root cause of all. They were disappointed that the red haired was saved from the wrath of Kisa. With this weird kind of event, they now knew that a useless toy was now not something they should mess with. And another reason for their disappointment was, Kisa had not woken up along the way with a small injection of pain towards the red haired toddler, to at least give him the indication that his cuddling time was over.

Soon enough, the boisterous laugh was able to awake their mother as she slowly reached and grabbed and nuzzled the blue toddler. The toy bottle was left forgotten and that Kisa wholeheartedly returned the hug he was given.

If eyes were bulging out, Dan and Dei's mouth had finally fallen as it reached the ground. Technically all of them was beyond shock that it was not only the bottle did he was after but also the cuddliness-fetish of their mom have in her sleep.

•*•*•*•*•*•

Brown orbs slowly opened with the loss of warmth that had engulfed him from his slumber. Seeing blue meshed with pink, he tried to adjust his sight. Pink he assessed was basically his mother's hair, while for the blue? He looked closer and as his hearing came to normal, he knew who would be next to being an annoying person with that boisterous laugh, Kisa.

Grumbling, he sat up and looked around. His mother was cuddling Kisa for a fact. And at the other side he was seeing all other toddlers who were trying to compose themselves from shock. He supposed it was nothing to care about. His blonde partner along with the Jashinist was still an idiot for still looking... an idiot. Then there was another being that seemed to be more indifferent, staying calm at the other corner, yet he saw the dark aura encircling the masked toddler as his toys was beyond repairable.

With his emotionless mask on, he went down from the bed as he went up to their crib and have another round of slumber... He would miss the warmth but he knew that if the future would give him another chance, he would take the offer and sleep with his 'Sakura' again.

•*•*•*•*•*•

As the day had started with the usual running around the apartment, some awkwardness loomed with them. The blue toddler was looked upon with a sneaky personality, the masked toddler with his uncharacteristic calmness, and lastly one of the stoic toddlers with his indifference attitude after his sleeping-cuddling session with their mother. No one from the group interrogated with the unusual characteristics shown by the three individuals mentioned.

The day had passed and Sakura was left speechless that the toddlers had become somewhat 'behave'. Today was after all her second day to date one of the toddlers, and their uncharacteristic behavior is a good start that she was on track in making her toddlers happy with her.

Thinking of the source or event that happened, Sakura could not agree more to ask for another favor to the green clad man. "Children!" she called the toddlers who were either playing or roaming around the house went to her with either a grumbling face due to the interruption or with a glee for being called. "Uncle Lee is here".

Koko rushed towards Lee as he appeared behind her mother. It doesn't mean she no longer have affection towards their leader, she is still devoted to him. It was just having to learn to bake another kind of cake would boost her status as a woman for her love to notice her, after all as the saying goes "Men listens to their stomach".

Tobi seeing this opportunity for his mother to have a go signal for her next date straightened himself. He had taken notice that 'his' Sakura prepared herself with a simple Sunday dress as her hair was softly curled at the ends and given that she wore a light make-up and perfume unlike any other days. Today was special he concluded. And where the date would be, it would be special since she prepared herself unlike with Chi's date. He snickered with the thought, while the Uchiha looked at him with one brow raised.

Tobi was not the only one who noticed the difference of their day. The other toddlers noticed that their mother would be going somewhere that she needed to prepare herself. Dan, Dei, and Kisa couldn't agree more with the new look of their mother. While Chi, Sasa, Zet, Pine, and Kaku had agreed more on their mother's natural look, without knowing why from either jealousy was sprouting since other men would see her more her beauty being enhanced or she was just plain beautiful .

As soon as the next word came from her, Tobi limply went to the corner and sulked. He can only describe the world with one word. Unfair.

As Sakura walked out from their home, she dressed her companion that compliments her dress. The toddler did not protest but flattered in a way after seeing that 'his' Sakura know to manage her time. And that they are on scheduled with the tickets for the puppet show given to them by his loud-mouth aunt Ino.

•*•*•*•*•*•

She walked silently with her date, as her eyes wander occasionally as to why her date reverted back to one of the stoic demeanor. Sighing, she stopped from her tracks and knelt down and looked straightly at her son's brown orbs. "Sasa, are you alright?" she asked as her hands went to his forehead and checked his temperature

Brown orbs looked down knowing fully well that he was the reason for making the woman in front of him looking lost and worry. He too was lost. Ever since he woke up and made his way to their crib, he didn't had the chance to go back to sleep especially knowing as to why he had becoming attached to her. It was simple, it was her warmth. He knows that he could succumb to this feeling to any other person or woman after their groups' predicament. But why was his body declining this idea and was telling him that the only person that could make him feel this way was _her_. He hate the situation he was in. He hate the fact that he doesn't know how to act. He hate these new feelings blooming inside him. And he hate that fact that he was lost. He looked back at his mother, looking, pleading in any way that there would be a sign or something on how he should move after this.

As Sakura met again the eyes of her son, she _knows_. He was lost. It ache her that she doesn't know how to deal with this kind of situation. She knows that she is not the real mother who could simply embrace her child and blow all his worries away. But she would still try.

Sakura embraced Sasa and whispered to him in a calming voice "It's okay. I'll always be with you."

Sasa welcomed her embrace and her simple, thoughtful words. His hands reached and embraced her back as he was now lifted off the ground. He was welcoming her warmth and the blooming warm feelings his heart giving. He held on to her tighter as he listen to the soft hums of her mother as they go to their destination.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p>...then <em>REVIEW<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Baby Corner<strong>

**Sakura**: Hi All! It's been a while, after 293 days/9 months and 19 days/42 weeks/7,032 hours/421,920 minutes/25,315,200 seconds, our _sweet, sweet author_ finally had released this chapter. REA-

**poppinmushroom**: Yes _SA-KU-RA?_ *ready to press 'backspace' button*

**Sakura**:… Nothing…

**Tobi**: You are not going to use that to my mo-umumu *mouth covered*

**Dei**: Would you be quiet you-

**Dan**: Shut up!

**Kisa**: Please continue

***All other toddlers nodded***

**poppinmushroom**: Sorry all, I know, another excuses, excuses, excuses coming from me… Just a few update in life, I was having a great deal of a happy and peaceful vacation in the US. I was glad that my work allowed me to, but sadly, during my stay, my grandmother had died. I was needed by my relatives to stay longer and help but my work won't allow me to. I know that all would agree with me here, that FAMILY comes first. I passed my resignation and did all necessary stuff for my clearance at the company. This three months were energy-consuming events that I had experienced. As of now, I am able to breath more, and would be having more time in forming new ideas on how each of all my stories should go…

***Toddlers in tears***

**poppinmushroom**: Oh children, it's okay, I'll always-

**Koko**: Miss-Pop, if you continue, you would be copying our mothers' sentence from this chapter.

**poppinmushroom**: Umm... Koko, I was about to say that I'll always-

**Sakura**: You understand them?

**poppinmushroom**: Well of course. That is after all one of the perks being the writer of this fan fiction

**Sakura**: Why did-

**poppinmushroom**: If you're asking why I made you and the other characters not being able to understand them, how could I make this story interesting *evil grin*

**Sakura**: …

**poppinmushroom**: I'll be on my way. *went out of the room*

**Sakura**: Hey! *followed poppinmushroom out of the room*

***All children followed out***

...


	16. Trouble Grumble

Cute Little Protectors

° ·°° .·°°·. °°· °

Summary:Status: Single, with ten kids. What happens to her life when she was given the permanent mission to adopt all of them? Simple Reminder: Don't mess with an unknown formula, or you will pay the price... The title says it all! Pairings change due to development.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only this plot...

Reminders:

1.) The characters are OOC, so... you have been WARNED!

2.) ToddlerTalk Translate

3.) _'Inner Sakura'_

4.) 'Thoughts'

5.) When our favorite toddlers talk, they are never understood by the grown-ups (just like from the previous chapters).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Trouble Grumble<strong>

* * *

><p>RECAP<p>

As Sakura met again the eyes of her son, she _knows_. He was lost. It ache her that she doesn't know how to deal with this kind of situation. She knows that she is not the real mother who could simply embrace her child and blow all his worries away. But she would still try.

Sakura embraced Sasa and whispered to him in a calming voice "It's okay. I'll always be with you."

Sasa welcomed her embrace and her simple, thoughtful words. His hands reached and embraced her back as he was now lifted off the ground. He was welcoming her warmth and the blooming warm feelings his heart giving. He held on to her tighter as he listen to the soft hums of her mother as they go to their destination.

End of RECAP

* * *

><p>Let us just say a certain red haired toddler was... <em>displeased.<em>

"atch ah achure, igreis!" **Such an amateur, disgrace!**

Grumbling along his way on how an amateur puppeteer of this era had made his day... _unbearable_. He was more disgraced that there was an ex-shinobi who pursued as a show puppeteer without a single clue on the art. It was a humiliation, a _disgrace_ to all common artists that there was a man who called himself 'The Great'. He might as well puke on the spot. It was just... _shameful_. He even thought of his partner when he was watching the greatest disaster of all history, that the loud brat would have somehow produce tomatoes and have thrown it to the so called 'The Great DISASTER', and would have gotten away and blame the oblivious guy who was watching happily beside him and her mother.

Sakura on the other hand was a bit disheartened when the toddler walked passed her, after opening their apartment's door open. It was a great start when both of them had embraced each other at the middle of the street. She had come into conclusion that Sasa has a very big warm heart, but is having a hard time to express it with the presence of his other siblings. As she looked at the retreating form of her date of the day while he dragged his souvenir puppet, she sighed. At least it was a good start for her and Sasa.

As the toddler was out of sight, Lee made his appearance and tapped on Sakura's shoulder as he gave his trademark 'shining' smile. "Hope you had a youthful day my Cherry blossom. The other toddlers are now tucked in their cribs. And now, I shall bid you farewell for I have a mission tomorrow."

Sakura could only smile and peck Lee's cheek and said her goodbye. She had locked the door and soon walked to her their bedroom. She just couldn't let everything past her. She at least should solve as to what reason that had led for Sasa's foul mood after they have watched the puppet show. She shouldn't have been swayed by the _free_ tickets Ino-pig had given her. She sighed. And she felt childish as she blamed the situation from the _free_ show that they went to.

'_Go outer, just blame it to the free puppet show'_ her inner self sarcastically told her as she looked at her nails without any care in the world

As she saw Sasa was tucked and fast asleep at their crib, she kissed each and every toddler at their forehead and bid them sweet dreams. The last one she kissed was the toddler she was with during the day, not only did she softly whispered his sweet dreams, she too apologized regarding the day. Without realizing, the said toddler heard her apology.

* * *

><p>It was morning as the warm rays made its way through their room's light curtain. Warm fingers grazed at her infamous large forehead. Sakura slowly looked at the toddler and smiled a bit seeing that the small distance they had made yesterday night was long gone once again, as the toddler looked at her he peck her at her forehead and immediately jump off her bed and went back to their crib with his fellow crib mates who were still soundlessly asleep. The gesture alone as she thought was an act that he had accepted her apology. She could only smile as she thought that her children were all smart who could actually understand her with simple gestures and words she let out.<p>

Slowly she pushed her bed covers and made her way to the kitchen to prepare for hers and her children's breakfast. As she slowly closed their bedroom door she looked back again whispered "Wake up soon".

•*•*•*•*•*•

"Klir?" **Clear?**

"Its ir lider-ama" **It's clear leader-sama** Zet affirmed as he analyzed the room for sign of their pink headed mother.

"Den ets tart" **Then let's start** Pine agreed

"Ai de puk er i oak ap gen?" **Why the fuck were we woke up again?** Dan asked as he fought for his eyes to remain open and not doze off again

"Spik gen, en yul av syot" **Speak again, and you'll have a shot** Koko muttered under her breath as she had readied her toy gun

"Sho de erl as er piryowd udei, un" **So the girl has her period today, un** Dei remarked as he grinned

Sasa and Kaku could only sigh with their good-for-nothing partners. Couldn't they shut up or not even realize that Koko was not a morning person? They were all crib mates for the past weeks, any retard was bound to notice it.

***Bang* *Bang***

Pine gazed to his team as Dan and Dei were now wide awake while grumbling under their breath as they soothe the mini bump on their head. He sighed internally as he had always asked himself on how and why did the Akatsuki recruited such idiots. And he would always remember at the end, even if they were idiots, they excel on the arts of shinobis and have a very unique techniques to help him make a revolution to their era. Clearing his mind and began why they had their morning assembly, "Wir tartin tow et owst pom ar arjed" **We're starting to get lost from our target** he told.

"Ow eh, I labd de tart ee ade eserdei" **Oh yeah, I loved the tart we made yesterday **Dei reminiscence as a long drool started to drop at the side of his mouth

Puck! Eeeew! **Fuck! Eeeew! **Dan who was sitting beside the blond shrieked

Tobi is EEEEW ai Dei-dei enpa! **Tobi is EEEEWed by Dei-Dei Senpai! **Continued by Tobi who watched with fascination unlike the pink eyed teammate who was on the verge to vomit with disgust

***Bang* *Bang* *Bang***

Three sets of eyes were now wide awake as they composed themselves trying to please the slit eyes of the grey orbs of their female crib mate.

Pine took a deep breath. True, the way he spoke is different from before when they were in their adult forms. Shouldn't at least the three idiots understand him since all of them are in the same boat? He could only inwardly sigh. "A ei ash e-ing, wir tartin tow et owst pom ar arjed" **As I was saying, we're starting to get lost from our target**

Seeing three imaginary light bulbs lit, he was swelling with pride. Finally, the three idiots was able to understand what he had said earlier. His eyes stayed for a few second on each of his team members. Some were foolishly grinning while remembering some events these last few days, while some others remained indifferent. "Eit simned shis paning tow av a oh por itch op as" **It seemed she is planning to have a go for each of us** he said next.

Silence was replied to him, as he then continued. "Ateber sei i aning, ei oh ard. E ownd ant toh ab ar tyans tog et uwind" **Whatever she is planning, stay on guard. I don't want to have our chance to get ruined** he told them. Even he don't have an idea on how they would revert back. At his mind he wanted to believe that their situation is somewhat the same with having a cold were it would last after a few days or a month, yet there was a nagging feeling it may not be like that. They also needed to go back to wherever did Tobi took that formula to look for the antidote. Life really do suck for the bad guys. He sighed.

"Ees amin" **She's coming** Zet had told, and all of them immediately went back to their place.

* * *

><p>All ten toddlers, fully satisfied with the meal given to them by their mother merrily went to the bath room as ordered, except for one who was scraping the floor with tears and shouting strings of beautiful curses as he was dragged by two of the most <em>favorite<em> brothers he ever have – Dei and Tobi.

"Ee… Itsy, eber ad Ai erd wentei urses ol oak eentow an entens. Idan iz luli a ipted erswon wid ol iz fokapyulari" **Ne Itachi, never had I heard 20 curses all spoke into one sentence. Hidan is truly a gifted person with all his vocabulary **the blue skinned toddler grinned as he watched the two evilly grinning brothers as they dragged one of the legs of the cursing toddler.

Chi could only sigh with his partners comment. True as it is, even the other toddlers seem to agree, Hidan was gifted to be able to come up a phrase or sentence that contained different and foreign curses all into one.

It had been two weeks since they were adopted, and it was rare for all of them to go outside together, now knowing that all of them are being dated individually by their mother. Pine was excited that he did not notice that Koko had washed him for the _third_ time. As for Chi, Kaka, and Zet, they were obediently drying themselves at the corner after being washed by their mother. And as for the remaining toddlers, they were having a hard time to detach themselves with their new interesting activity. It had taken the three silent toddlers to double take seeing as Sasa joined the boisterous group in making bubblemans. It was initially introduced by their mother to distract the cursing toddler who was making a ruckus, but was also able to attract the attention of the blue-skinned toddler, the masked toddler and the two artist.

Sakura whom swallowed her pride pleaded to all 5 toddlers who was still engaged in making their bubbleman. It had been 10 mins as she left the playing toddlers and prepared the remaining others for the day. And up to now, the toddlers in the bath still continue with their activity. Having enough, her contained aura was let loose and did not bid well to the merry children.

•*•*•*•*•*•

"Eitz bin sam taym zins wii soh dat ayd op er" **It's been some time since we saw that side of her** Zet muttered looking at the opened door of their bathroom

"Hn." Onyx eyes gazed at the 5 oblivious toddlers as dark aura were beginning to encircle their mothers form

"A… Ai miz de old deiz" **Ah… I miss the old days** Koko snickered knowing anticipating what happens next

"Ant toh vet, huz pirst?" **Want to bet, who's first?** Kaku asked grinningly

All smiled happily and answered who they bet on as they watched the show in front seats.

"Ain pirst, Aill vet ohn mai artner" **Mine first, I'll bet on my partner** Kaku declared

"Tobi iz ei ghowd boi" **Tobi is a good boy** White Zet answered and was concluded by his other black half with "Sho, Tobi eit iz" **So Tobi it is**

"Waw, Ai kuld itty atch sei yoh ol toh eindid sow ur tast toh ur artner ein ei icki wei" **Wow, I could pretty much say you all two indeed show your trust to your partner in a wicked way**, Koko smiled as she spoken her bet on which was Deidara

"Ider? Atsi?" **Leader? Itachi? **Kaka asked as his eyes never left the show for them

Pine who was in deep thought could only look at the mismatched toddlers at the scene. Thinking about shapes, all four could be described as a triangle, square, trapezoid and pentagon, and there was one could be envisioned as a circle. True all other four are boisterous among the group, but never had he thought that one of the stoic team mate he would also partake in a ridiculous play. He could only sigh. "Ai mayt ash ell chows Ashorei" **I might as well choose Sasori **

Chi could only sigh. He might as well join with their little bet since the leader also joined and he was the only one left without a bet. "Ishme" **Kisame**

* * *

><p>Two sets of toddlers were now defined as the merry group who won the bet. Their mother is simple undeniably not to be underestimated. All had their new lesson that is now engraved in their mind, being mothered by a pupil of one of the threatening and powerful female Hokage who could easily put boulders to dust simple by flicking would also be copied by one of her apprentices, and lucky for them, the very one of her two pupils did got the Godaime's strength and power, and also with her known short temper.<p>

The other group of toddlers could now be defined as the brooding group with bumps in their head. They were so into their activity that they all had failed to feel the incoming doom. Three were ashamed that they were classifies as an S-class criminal that was easily distracted by their bubbleman-making session, while there are two toddlers who was cheering deeply as one of them finally felt what her wrath is, and another who welcomed once again the wrath he had missed the last time.

The blonde brooding toddler could only scoffed his observation and was agreed by the others. "Ashoist" **Masochist**

•*•*•*•*•*•

Reaching to their destination, Sakura beamed towards her children, who looked at her as to why they were once again at a park, but larger than the previous one they had visited long ago. Happily obliged, Koko dragged Pine who was now sulking seeing that there would be a little chance would they be able to gather new information.

Seeing that the leader of their team, each of the toddler went to their own business to attend to. Kaka who brought his little cashier started to walk near a tree and sat on its shadows and counted all his money at his hands. Chi and Kisa went to the swings, while Sasa and Dan went to the sand box and played. Zet wandered off and went beside Kaka who was now doodling in his mini notebook, while Dan and Tobi started running towards the blonde toddler who joined the two and went to the play house.

'_Really Saku-chan, how the hell did you lessen the force of your punch unconsciously?_' Her inner self spoke as soon as she sat at one of the empty benches

Sakura could only stare and blink. Knowing the way her inner delivered the sentence, she was sure it was a compliment rather than a lecture

'_Don't blame yourself from what happened earlier, those children knew what was coming for them anyway_.' Her inner self continued

Sakura could only groan. True she was able to smile at them, but her guilt was eating her. She treated her children inappropriate, punched them and hauled them away from the bath.

'_There you go again. Be happy! They are still alive, happily playing with the park you know. Do call me back after you finished loathing yourself'_ inner sneered as she went off

Trying to get out of her self-guilt, or what inner called as her 'self-loathing', Sakura sighed as she pondered on another issue she have to face in the next coming days. She was getting a bit disoriented on how to approach her next date. She doesn't want to recur what happened to her date with Sasa. She needed to plan it well. She has to maintain a good impression from the very start up to the end. And she let another frustrated sigh. _'_What should I do?_'_

* * *

><p>"Tobi ike! Tobi ike de ows!" <strong>Tobi likes! Tobi likes the house!<strong> Tobi beamed with his two playmates

"Dis ashic ows as ei beri yownik eshine" **This plastic house has a very unique design** as Dei assessed further

"Wat de puck? Wir stil pleyin" **What the fuck? We're still playing **as Dan grumbled beside the two mesmerized playmates

"Ders hiben ei abine en teibols en eirs in hir Dis ows ish-" **There's even a cabinet and tables and chairs in here. This house is- **Dei continued as he ignored the grumbling pink eyed toddler

"Pyuni" **Puny** Sasa continued as he entered the play house

"Da-na! Bat luked at de deailed karvin op dis plei ows" **Danna! But looked at the detailed carving of this play house **Dei emphasized as he dragged further inside the red haired toddler

"Tru. Eit ish ah art, bat til pyuni" **True. It is an Art, but still puny** Sasa agreed as he looked further

"Wat de hel! Wen deid ar plei urnd toh ei puckin art obshochory?" **What the hell! When did our play turned to a fucking art observatory? **Dan asked no one in particular and was still ignored by the three toddlers

"Pine, ii kud meik dus ash ar anymown ows" **Pein, we could make this as our honeymoon house** Koko happily said to Pine who was dragged along

Pine could only grunt as his eyes roamed the play house.

"Wat de-!?" **What the-!?**

"Yow artnerm ii kud stei hir. Dis ows ish ardge toh pit us" **Yo partner, we could stay here. This house is large to fit us** Kisa called to Chi who also went inside the play house and took a seat near the window

"Wat-!?" **What-!?**

"Es. Dis pace wuld du. Ai cud meik pofit op dis pleis. Wan yen por entrans pi" **Yes. This place would do. I could make profit of this place. One yen for entrance fee.** As Kaku started to unpack his cashier on the desk

"Yu culd ardge de ex kid"** You could charge the next kid.** Zet said as he sat across Chi.

"Wat the puckin hel ish gowin ohn!? Ai de hel ar yow ol hir?" **What the fucking hell is going on!? Why the hell are you all here?** Dan burst

"Ish der a publem?" **Is there a problem?** Koko asked as she loaded her toy gun with rubber bullets

Dan gulped and shooked his head. He now then proceeded and went to one of the unoccupied chairs and taken the same interest on what the two stoic toddlers looked at the window.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Dan then rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and started to look once again the same direction of the two stoic toddlers. He was sure that one of the people that two was looking was their pink haired mother, and the other one was very, very, _familiar_.

"Dan-empai, ar yow owkei?" **Hidan-senpai, are you okay?** Tobi asked as he looked at the pale toddler. Looking the same direction with his senpai, Tobi suddenly burst out of the play house with darkening aura.

* * *

><p>"If you keep up that, all your luck would fly away, Sakura"<p>

Emerald eyes met a loving gaze of ruby orbs "Kurenai-sensei" Sakura called as she acknowledged the arrival of one of her previous mentor.

"Haven't I told you stop calling me that. It had been so long when you were under my wing, Sakura" Kurenai answered as she helped herself and sat beside Sakura

"True. But I still can't help it. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have-"

"If you dare continue another self-loathing statements in regards of yourself, consider this meeting be done" Kurenai pinched the pinkette as dark aura surrounded her.

Raising her hands in defeat, Sakura sighed yet again. "Fine" As she nursed back her aching cheeks.

"Ad A-an-i!" **Bad Auntie! **A distinct voice shouted as both female turned towards the masked toddler

"Oh hello Tobi" Kurenai greeted as she held her arms towards the toddler

"Nhow!" **No!** Tobi replied as he went directly towards his favorite pink haired mother "Mama"

Sakura could only laugh as she brought the toddler and let him sit at her lap. Sakura turned her attention back to Kurenai who was smiling as she watched her daughter walk towards the wooden play house.

"A… So you brought Kasumi along with you. Dan would be thrilled" Sakura beamed as the toddler at her lap smiled evilly

•*•*•*•*•*•

"Ip dat uman ish hir, den dat min…" **If that woman is here, then that must mean…** His pink orbs looked at the opened door and an approaching figure with a sickening grin plastered on her angelic face, Dan could only gulp once more. "Cud mai puckin dei het eni mor urse?" **Could my fucking day get any more worse? **

"En de pun beegins" **And the fun begins**

_**To be continued…**_

**•*•*•*•*•*•  
><strong>

**Poppinmushroom: **Yey! I just don't know how I should show how I love all of you! We reached a 200 reviews! And another yey! Another update for this fic! :) In case if some of you guys noticed, yes, I returned the toddler language. I have been receiving PMs and Reviews as to where is the toddler language go. From the first chapter where the toddler language was cut out, I gave my reasons as to why. It's a contagious disease that the way I think, speak, or write has a translation of the toddler language. Since 2013 is a good year for me, and that I was able to celebrate my birthday last December 22 (which would have been the new beginning in case the movie '2012' did happened), not that I complain since my birthday would become a great significance in a new world, I grant their request. Anyway, I also have re-edited most of the chapters so that there would now be consistencies in the story. By the next chap, I hoped all of the previous chapters are edited and reposted :) Ayways…

And for the MAJOR news…

***DUN-DUN-DUN-DUUN…***

**Poppinmushroom: **One! There are only-

***CRASH****Mumble****CRASH***

**Sakura:** WHAT!

**Poppinmushroom:** …

Tobi, be a good boy and please take note that I need to make a chapter for Sakura to go to a doctor… although she is one… she needs to have a check up on her hearing…

**Tobi: **Tobi is a good boy. Tobi would take note of what Mama needs! :)

**Poppinmushroom:** Thank You! :)

*Scribble* *Scribble*

**Sakura: **You know that I did hear you. And from the previous chapter, you still haven't answer as to why I can't understand my children…

**Poppinmushroom: **If you continue on asking as to why I did that, I would not continue my news for the readers

**Sakura: **Once again, another threat…

*Poppinmushroom squints eyes*

**Dan: **Is she really in a good mood this 2013?

***BANG***

**Poppinmushroom: **Thanks Koko

*Koko Smiles*

**Poppinmushroom: **Oh well, I'll tell you guys next time. And by that time, I'm sure that this _someone_ is off set *evil grin*

**Sakura: **... ***GULP***

*Poppinmushroom left the stage*

**Tobi: **Tobi is confused. How about the note? *wavers the note up in the air and flew to Deidara*

**Dei: **Why you Tobi! *Snatched the note* What the heck!?

**Kisa: **HAHAHAHA… Itachi, you've got to see this *snatched the note from Deidara*

**Chi: **Heh… :) *Only read the first part*

**Dan: **The Uchiha laughed! It's the end of the world!

**Pine: **:)

**Dan: **O.o Lea-leader i-is…

*Koko loading up her toy gun*

**Dan:** Leader-sama is handsome

***BANG***

**Kaku: **How did he become my partner?

**Sasa: **…

**Zet: ***looked at the note* Tobi is a good boy

*Tobi smiles*

**Dan:** What is that note anyway? *Snatched the Note* … These are only fucking DOODLES! What's so funny here?

**Koko: **O.o Staying in our toddler form, does it also degrade our knowledge?

**Dan: **Why you bi-

***BANG***

**Koko:** You looked at the opposite side, you moron!

**Dan**: … *Flipped the note* GAAAAH! These…These…ARE THEY FUCKING TRUE?

**Koko: **Dunno. *evil grin* Better check it out after we get our body back to normal… hihi *evil laugh*

**Male Toddlers:** X.o

*Sakura snatched the paper*

**Sakura: **Finally. I've been looking for this data. I'll be killed by the girls if I lost this data *sigh* Better go to the meeting then… *sigh*

**Koko: **Mama! Ana bei id yow! **Mama! Wanna be with you**

**Sakura: **Koko, right, you're also invited for the all-girls slumber party :) We would be reading some bed time stories *wink*

*Sakura carried Koko out of the stage*

**Dei: **I don't know, whether I should be happy or disgusted, un. Danna, help me.

**Sasa: **… *walked out of the stage*

**Dei: **Danna! It's not my fault that we got the highest number of fics!

**Dan: **Why are we fucking third place Kakuzu? We should have been on the fucking first place! If you start wearing less, and make women ogle and fantasize you more, we could have been on the top! Look at the Fucker Uchiha, he got to be in second place.

**Chi: **… *walked out of the stage*

1st Place: 3,525 fics – SasorixDeidara

2nd Place: 1,282 fics – ItachixDeidara

3rd Place: 1,240 fics – KakuzuxHidan

4th Place: 1,003 fics – ItachixKisame

5th Place: 699 fics – Obito/TobixDeidara

*poppinmushroom pops her head*

**poppinmushroom: **And a minor news flash. Although I really really want to respect the poll I made from the earlier chapter, I have to jump to some of the rankings to make the story more interesting, and it also has something to do with the major news. The 'major' word itself tells that it would have a huge impact on what is to come of the story, which it is. It would be too early if I tell you guys regarding bomb, so you still have to wait for another 5 chapters. *Dei smiling proudly at the background*

I just want to prepare you for that, and hope you still continue and support the story :) Thanks! And the last part, I was a bit curious and weirded as to why I even looked at it

* * *

><p><strong>Simple Reminder<strong>: Please do leave a little **_review_**! Thank You! :)


End file.
